·PROYECTO VERSALLES·:
by Aniram Sea
Summary: La banda de rock “La Rosa de Versalles” está buscando a su nueva cantante femenina. Christian quiere sacar un nuevo disco sin enloquecer en el intento. Ainara es una chica demasiado inocente que sólo quiere devolver un favor… Entren y lean!
1. Chapter 1

PROYECTO VERSALLES

Capítulo 1

…_Panem nostrum cotidiánum da nobis hódie,_

_et dimitte nobis débita nostra,_

_sicut et nos dimittímus debitóribus nostris;_

_et ne nos indúcas in tentationem,_

_sed libera nos a malo…_

—Pueden tomar asiento —dice el Padre. Y siguiendo su pedido las personas que asisten a la misa lo hacen al mismo tiempo como si estuvieran formando parte de una de esas olas yanquis que se hacen en los partidos de béisbol.

El coro aguarda en silencio mientras el Padre prosigue con el sermón.

Bueno… no totalmente en silencio.

—Romina ¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuchichea una de las integrantes del coro a una chica morena de pelo corto—: si las monjas te ven con eso te castigarán.

La aludida (que tenía los auriculares puestos, escondidos bajo la corta melena) miró con poca paciencia a su interlocutora: —Si sigues metiéndote donde no te importa, por su puesto que se darán cuenta —le espetó. Y luego se volvió hacia su izquierda, con una amplia sonrisa—: ¡Eh, Ainara! —susurró a la vez que le pasaba un celular donde se reproducía un video— ¡Mira este video de Versalles!

—Shhhh… —chistó la chica mirándola con el seño fruncido— ¡Por Dios, estamos en una misa! ¡¿no puedes dejar eso por un segundo?!

—¡Justamente porque estamos en una misa, no deberías decir cosas como _"Por Dios"_! —le insistió un poco más para que tomara el aparato— ¡Este video te va a gustar! ¡Ariel aparece en muchísimas tomas y la canción está interpretada en su mayor parte por él…

Romina no había terminado de hablar cuando el teléfono móvil pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de sus manos a las de su mejor amiga.

Es que una cosa era hablar de la ultra-recontra-archi reconocida banda de pop-rock "La Rosa de Versalles" y otra muy diferente y de vital importancia era hablar de uno de sus integrantes: Ariel Fernández.

Para Ainara, Ariel era un modelo a seguir. Quizás él no la recordara, pero por su gran firmeza y su pasión puesta en concretar sus sueños, Ainara siempre lo tenía presente.

Lo conoció cuando era pequeña. Había sido un inseparable amigo de su hermano cuando iban juntos a la escuela. Y como las familias de ambos formaban parte del círculo político del que era integrante el padre de ella, lo veía muy a menudo. Luego, cómo él se negaba a seguir los pasos de su padre, fue desheredado, emancipado y echado de la casa (por su puesto todo en el más absoluto silencio para que no se hiciera público)… y desde entonces sólo se había dedicado a triunfar como cantante con su banda de rock.

¡Él era tan valiente! A ella le hubiera gustado ser así de valiente, pero ella no sabía qué le gustaba lo suficiente para poner toda su pasión en ello y, aunque lo supiera, ahora era demasiado tarde porque que era la hija del Presidente de la Nación Argentina y ella quería mucho a su padre como para involucrarlo en algo que pudiera dañar su imagen.

Siguió mirando abstraída el video del chico que tanto admiraba. El cabello negro, un poco desordenado y esa sonrisa que podía derretir icebergs y detener ejércitos.

—…A continuación nuestro coro interpretará "Panis Angelicus". Todos de pie, por favor —dijo el Padre. La orden llegó automática al cerebro de Ainara…

—¡Ainara, no! —llamó su amiga en un susurro desesperado, a la vez que para detenerla sostenía el cable de los auriculares que aún llevaba puestos.

_Terrible_ error…

Al ponerse de pie, Ainara había llevado en el movimiento el teléfono móvil con ella mientras su amiga tiraba del cable en sentido opuesto, éste se desprendió.

La música estridente invadió todo el recinto sagrado.

El público se volvió hacia ella…

El Padre se volvió hacia ella…

Las monjas se volvieron hacia ella

¡La (Temible) Madre Superiora se volvió hacia ella!

—¡AINARA MARIA FERRER DOUBOIS, ESTÁS CASTIGADA!

***

—¡Es como te digo, Christian! —el presidente de la productora RED RECORDS, Hernán Regier, estaba perdiendo la paciencia— ¡Si quieres sacar tu disco, lo harás bajo mis condiciones! Que Tonia haya abandonado a "La Rosa de Versalles" casi los hunde. Y si no me quieres explicar por qué lo ha hecho, no me interesa en lo más mínimo ¡Ya me harté! Pero conoces muy bien el concepto del grupo y la música y letra que ustedes hacen requieren una cantante femenina… lo demás ya lo sabes.

—¡No-podemos-dejar-que-una-desconocida-entre-al-grupo! —repitió entre dientes Christian, ya cansado de hacerlo— Somos muy cuidadosos con nuestra imagen ¡No puedo elegir a alguien en una semana! La canción que tenía preparada para Tonia es perfecta. No puedo dársela a cualquiera. ¡Requerirá arreglos!

—Hernán —intervino Ariel— Por favor, deja que esa canción se lance más adelante… quizás en otro disco, cuando hayamos encontrado con tiempo a la candidata correcta. Por ahora saquemos este nuevo y las canciones serán cantadas por este cuarteto —y abarcó con la mirada al grupo.

—Ariel tiene razón —agregó Axel—, una chica nueva requerirá dedicación y tendremos que adaptar las canciones que ya hicimos para los cuatro para que ella participe. Será desastroso.

—O tal vez no… vamos, otra chica sería…

—Fabrizio ¡¿podrías dejar de pensar por media hora en las mujeres?! —lo amonestó Christian.

—Me gusta que seas así de positivo, Fab —Hernán asintió a la vez que hablaba. Christian rodó los ojos— Por eso creo que la mejor manera de tener una nueva integrante y lanzar un nuevo disco lo más pronto posible es haciendo un reality.

Christian clavó sus ojos en él. Si las miradas mataran ésta lo haría dos veces.: —¿Un reality? ¿quieres hacer un reality?

Ariel pasó su mirada de Christian al presidente una y otra vez: no sabía que decir. Axel y Fabrizio se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y sonrieron uno al otro. Eran los más jóvenes y les encantaba la fama.

—No voy a dejar que hagas de mi banda un circo…

—Ya te había hablado de esto. La televisora está entusiasmada por firmar el contrato apenas digas "Acepto". Si no lo quieres, entonces olvídate de sacar un disco hasta que tengas a tu nueva integrante. O lo haces bajo mis condiciones o lo haces con otra productora.

Christian estaba levantándose de su silla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —intervino la manager del grupo— ¡Toma asiento ahora mismo!

—No te metas, Julia.

—¡Y tú cierra la boca! —se paró apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio para enfrentarlo— Sabes que no podrás hacer un contrato con otra productora por los rumores que se han producido por la partida de Tonia. No voy a dejar que el grupo que representó mi papá y que ha dejado en mis manos sea arruinado por un perfeccionista como tú, Christian.

"Tomaremos esta oferta…

—Julia, —Ariel habló intentando hacerla entrar en razón— Un reality es un recurso demasiado comercial. Si todo se vuelve muy banal se puede volver en contra nuestra… Puede ser un boom al principio, pero toma vuelo muy rápido y así de rápido la gente se olvida de lo que le gustó. La larga trayectoria perdura más tiempo…

—Bah, bah —ella hizo un gesto con la mano como apartando la idea de sus oídos— Estás pensando como alguien de cincuenta años —sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con pasión— ¡Lo que importa en estos tiempos es la explosión del momento, lo rápido y fugaz, la pasión en un instante!

—¡Así se habla, Julia! —Axel y Fabrizio vitorearon al unísono, entusiasmados con la perspectiva de tener un nuevo motivo para ser el centro de atención y divertirse.

—La chica tiene razón —aceptó Hernán—. Ustedes son muy jóvenes así que no pueden ver los negocios como yo lo veo. —miró a Christian— Tómalo… o déjalo y nos veremos el próximo año.

Christian apretó la mandíbula, furioso con Julia y esos otros dos tontos. Encima, Ariel ahora parecía indeciso… si pasaba otro año más sin que tocaran tal vez serían olvidados… ¿Qué hacer?

Hacer música era todo lo que sabía y lo que más le gustaba en el mundo ¿Qué hacer?

Sus compañeros, que habían estado con él en las buenas y en las malas, incluso dando todo su esfuerzo para no flaquear cuando Tonia se independizó de ellos, lo miraban expectantes. Axel y Fabrizio tenían la vista clavada en él como un gato sobre un ratón y sonreían con tal entusiasmo que les era tan imposible contenerse, e incluso podían dar miedo.

Resopló, queriendo atravesar a Julia con la mirada porque esos dos tontos cuchicheaban entusiasmados con todo lo que harían si tenían su propio reality.

—Está bien.

No se sintió aliviado cuando lo dijo. Más le pareció haber dictado su sentencia de muerte.

Esperaba no haberse confundido en su decisión.

—Excelente —Hernán giró en su silla y se apartó de la cabecera de la mesa para retirarse. Mañana firmaremos los contratos con el canal. Las grabaciones empiezan el viernes.

Christian cerró los ojos. _"Por favor, que todo salga bien"_ pensó para sus adentros, mientras la manager y esos dos tontos festejaban con risas y alaridos.

***

—¿Y por qué tengo que estar yo castigada? ¡Ni si quiera me sé sus canciones! —murmuraba Ainara mientras frotaba las lozas de mármol del suelo—… bueno… las que canta Ariel, sí —aceptó sonriendo para sí. Las lozas tenían que quedar "relucientes como un espejo" como lo había dicho la Madre Superiora.

Si no hubiera hecho caso a Romina, si pudiera dejar de obnubilarse cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Ariel, si pudiera mantener la cabeza en el presente y dejar de poner piloto automático, ¡definitivamente no estaría siendo castigada como una nena de diez años!

¡Eso no podía ser! ¡Era su último mes en el colegio y ya casi tenía veinte años y estaba siendo castigada! ¡¿Por qué a ella?!

—Ainara ¿qué estás murmurando? —interrumpió su monólogo una voz.

Cierto. También tenía esa extraña cualidad de refunfuñar por lo bajo y casi siempre la encontraban haciéndolo.

—Padre Jorge —se levantó avergonzada— lo siento, no lo oí entrar. —el sonrió como diciendo "Sí, ya me di cuenta".

—Una amiga vino a verte.

—¿Ah? ¿Una amiga? —miró hacia fuera indecisa— pero la Madre Superiora dijo…

—Puedes irte, sino no tendremos más lozas a las que sacarle brillo cuando la Madre Superiora se entere de que las chicas de cuarto año colgaron su ropa interior del mástil.

Ainara lo miró sin saber se reírse o preguntarle si le estaba tomando el pelo.

—¡Es una broma! Anda, vete ya — el Padre se alejó moviendo la cabeza— ¿es que no puedo decir "ropa interior"?

—Si me permite ser sincera… suena raro de oír viniendo de un cura…

—Ropainterior, ropainterior, ropainterior, ropainterior, ropainterior…

—¡No! ¡Basta! Tendré pesadillas…

—Vete ya, Ainara. No quiero que sigas lustrando y correr el riesgo de romperme la cadera como cuando cantaste "_Killing__me_ softly with his _song_" en vez de "Alabanzas al Señor" en misa de doce.

Ainara sonrió avergonzada.

—Lo siento por eso, Padre — el señor le dio una advertencia— oh… Siento volver a disculparme por eso, Padre —el Padre la miró con más significancia—… Mejor me voy, Padre.

Ella salió del recinto y miró por los alrededores para encontrar a la persona que la había ido a visitar.

—No sé cómo puedes soportar este lugar —dijo una voz desdeñosa—, yo en tu lugar ya me hubiera arrojado del campanario.

—¡Julia! —su alegría al verla no fue poca y corrió a abrazarla— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—¡Suéltame! ¡Este traje se arruga con facilidad! —le dijo mientras se la quitaba de encima y alisaba las arrugas inexistentes.

Ainara la miró mientras lo hacia. Julia era una… amiga, si podía llamarse así. Julia le llevaba cuatro años y Ainara la había conocido en primer año de secundaria, cuando Julia no hacía más que intentar dejarla en ridículo frente a toda la escuela. Pero se había vuelto muyyy amigable cuando por casualidad en una reunión escolar Ainara le presentó a su hermano a la chica.

Julia era una chica alegre y agradable, siempre y cuando estuvieran involucradas grandes sumas de dinero, negocios exitosos y que nunca le dijeran que no. Si querías divertirte, Julia tenía que acompañarte o nunca lo hubieras hecho lo suficiente.

Pero, no todo eran rosas, aún la continuaba molestando, pero no por dejarla en ridículo sino por motivos personales. ¡Vamos! Que cuándo más la veía era porque su hermano estaba de regreso en el país.

Eso le dio una idea:

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Tengo algo que te va a interesar —y levantó las cejas haciéndose la interesante.

A ver… algo que pudiera interesarle a ella y que estuviera relacionado con Julia. Uno más uno, dos: Julia conoce a su hermano, Alejandro Ferrer, que a su vez era amigo de Ariel, miembro de la banda La Rosa de Versalles y de la que Julia justamente era (a su corta edad) manager.

—Ariel…

—¡Bingo! —no la dejó terminar, la arrastró a una banca a la sobra de un árbol— Sentémonos.

—¿Qué le pasa a Ariel? —inquirió Ainara, preocupada.

—Nara… ¿crees que vendría hasta aquí para darte una mala noticia? Sabes que ni siquiera lo haría, no me gustan esas cosas.

—Ah… —la miró recelosa— ¿entonces?

Julia suspiró pensando por donde comenzar.

—Cuando Tonia dejó el grupo…

—¿Quién es Tonia?

—¡Ay, Nara! —se impacientó Julia— Tonia, Antonia Herrero, La Reina, —insistió— ¿la integrante femenina de Versalles? —se echó hacia atrás mirándola como si fuera un espécimen en extinción— ¿De verdad no sabes quién es? ¿qué? ¿Sos Cuasimodo y vivís en el campanario? ¡Hasta las monjas deben ir a los recitales de la banda y cantar todas las canciones!

—Bueno, no acostumbro a escuchar la música de la banda. Sólo me sé las canciones de Ariel.

—Ariel, Ariel, Ariel ¿por qué no haces una canción sobre él?

Ainara se sonrojó.

—No es lo que piensas… es que me siento agradecida hacia él…

—Sí, sí, claro, ahora se le dice así —hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto— Como te decía: hace unos meses Tonia dejó la banda para seguir como solista cuando estaban preparando su nuevo álbum. Hay canciones que quedaron a medias porque fueron hechas para que las cantara una voz femenina. Y bueno, ahora Christian necesita esa voz o se reusa a que hagan un reality y los chicos no tocarán, y no habrá álbum, ni recitales, ni dinero…

—Espera, espera, espera ¿quién es Christian?

Julia hizo otro gesto desdeñoso con la mano: —Es la persona más perfeccionista, amargada e insoportable del mundo. Si no fuera un genio sería otro pobre artista frustrado. Olvídate de él… ¡el punto es!: que necesito que vengas conmigo a cantar esa canción —acabó de un tirón.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Y por qué yo?

—Porque voy a demostrarle a Christian que ese disco se va a editar y va a ser un éxito, el mejor de todos y hará historia y que haremos muuuuuuuuuucho dinero… —la tomó por los hombros— ¿qué dices, eh? Sólo será una prueba y luego regresas aquí y continuarás con tu eterna vida de celibato, novicia rebelde.

—¡No voy a ser monja, soy una estudiante!

—¿Cómo? ¿No tienes casi veinte años?

—Sí, pero si no te acuerdas eso es por…

—¡Cómo sea! ¡Ven conmigo!

—Pero, Julia, tengo contraturno, y deberes.

—Es casi fin de año, ya no debes tener tanto trabajo. Cuando iba en último año, extorsioné a una chica de un curso inferior para que me hiciera los deberes.

—Eso explica como es que tus notas mejoraron… —miró a unas chicas de su turno que se dirigían al edificio del colegio, a clases— Julia, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego… —dijo levantándose y dando la vuelta para seguir a las chicas.

—¿_Y Ariel_? —Ainara se paró en seco— Si no lo haces por mí, al menos hazlo por él. —Ainara se volvió para verla— Sabes que esa banda es su sueño, sabes lo que tuvo que luchar para conseguirlo, lo que tuvo que perder —se puso de pie, era más alta que ella por veinte centímetros (por los zapatos de taco aguja que acostumbraba a usar) y la miró a los ojos— Si no sacan un disco este año lo más probable es que sean olvidados: Tonia los dejó mal parados…

—Pero, yo no…

—¿No dijiste que le debías algo? ¿no quieres verlo feliz? —hizo una pausa— Sólo es una prueba. _Sólo una._

Ainara miró al suelo y suspiró. Volvió a mirarla.

—Está bien.

Julia asintió agradecida y caminó esperando que Ainara la siguiera. Sin que ella se diera cuenta hizo algo que no acostumbraba: con una gran sonrisa dijo _"Gracias, Dios."_

***

—¡Aaaaaaaaaagh! —Ainara se apartó de aquellas manos que le estaban arrancando el pelo. Casi se le saltaron las lágrimas cuando vio que un puñado de cabello castaño quedó atrapado en el cepillo— ¡Auch!

—¡Bueno! ¿Y qué pretendes si no te quedas quieta? —le decía aquel estilista con gestos afeminados muy exagerados— ¡Este pelo es un asco! —se volteó exasperado— ¡Julia! ¿cómo pretendes que haga algo con "esto"?

Ainara se tomó la cabeza un poco ofendida mientras Julia levantaba la vista de la revista que estaba ojeando con aire despistado y como no había nada interesante volvió a hundir su atención en sus páginas.

—Lucke, sé que serás capaz de hacer una de tus genialidades con esta chica… —dijo pasando hojas.

—Ni creas que voy a aceptar a alguien más que mi Tonia. Tonia es única ¡Irremplazable! —y se volvió todo berrinchudo hacia Ainara que veía asustada sus reflejo por el espejo.

—¿Esto es necesario?

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo —dijo Lucke, volviendo a su trabajo.

—Ya te dije muchas veces que "sí" —dijo Julia— Piensa que estás jugando a los disfraces.

Ainara no estaba muy segura de todo aquello. El trato era cantar, no un cambio de _"look"_.

Pero Lucke no estaba de acuerdo con la manager. Antes de despedirse, había visto a Tonia muy afectada y había gritado y chillado que "ellos" tenían la culpa. ¿Qué le habrían hecho? ¡Tantos años juntos ¿y la echaban así, sin más?!

Lucke la había vestido, peinado, maquillado, la había hecho lucir con una Reina, antes de cada sesión de fotos, de cada recital. Procuraba que su maquillaje estuviera perfecto durante las entrevistas e incluso había diseñado algunas piezas de su guardarropa, las favoritas de ella. Habían pasado tanto juntos, que aceptar a una chica nueva era como serle infiel.

¿Ellos iban a tirar todo por la borda por una chica sin sentido de la moda? ¡Eso no podía quedar así! Iba a defender la imagen de Tonia a como diera lugar.

Y comenzó a trabajar. La chica que tenía enfrente tenía que lucir exactamente todo lo contrario a la imagen de belleza real que lucía Tonia. Tenía que crear una imagen que el público rechazara, para que el grupo se diera cuenta de lo que habían perdido.

Quince minutos después, para consternación de Ainara, Lucke había acabado. Ella se miró en el espejo y aunque intentaba explicarse qué es lo que la imagen en el espejo le devolvía, no se sentía en sintonía con el genio creativo de Lucke.

—Julia…

La aludida levantó sin prestar mucha atención la vista de su revista y se quedó en seco cuando vio lo que era Ainara. Para empezar su melena castaña estaba escondida bajo una peluca de pelo negro como la noche y tan lacio y largo como una cortina de seda; la cabeza la coronaba un pañuelo cuadrille gris. El flequillo escondía sus cejas y le llegaba hasta los párpados cubriendo toda su frente. Los ojos estaban pintados de colores oscuros sobretodo en la base y contrastaba tanto con su piel que parecía una zombi. ¡Y la vestimenta! Llevaba una remera de algodón negra que parecía gastada y un talle más grande y debajo un vestido negro con tul azul francia con nudos y agujeros aquí y allá, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Los pies estaban calzados con un par de botitas de taco aguja que quedaban prácticamente escondidos bajo la falda.

Lucke sonrió para sí: ya esperaba oír el grito de horror.

—¡Wow!

Ainara y Lucke contuvieron el aire.

—…¡Es fantástico! —exclamó la chica.

Lucke se sostuvo del aparador: —¿Qué dices? ¡Es horrible! ¡Es un vómito de la moda!

—Lucke, _amiga_, tú sólo creas maravillas. Eres la primera persona que mezcla a una dark, con una emo, con una flogger y con un linyera y le queda excelente ¿Qué haríamos sin ti? —dijo observando a Ainara como si se tratara de una obra de arte— ¡Podría llegar a todo tipo de público!

—Pero… pero…

—¡Vamos! —y tomó a Ainara por el brazo para arrastrarla por un pasillo, antes de que Lucke pudiera decir algo más.

—¡Espera! —Ainara se apartó cuando estuvieron fuera y se sostuvo de la pared— ¿cómo se supone que saldré así? ¡si alguien me ve así…!

—¡Tonta! —dijo sonriendo— ¡Para eso es el disfraz! Nadie va a reconocerte, te lo prometo. Además podemos decir que eres extranjera ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Extranjera?

—¡Claro! ¡Australiana! Tu inglés era mejor que el mío, si mal no recuerdo. Sólo habla mezclando algunas palabras en inglés como si te costara hablar español ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?

—Eh…

—Por cierto, antes necesito que firmes esto —y sacó unas hojas dobladas de la nada y los sostuvo contra la pared del estrecho corredor mientras le tendía un bolígrafo, animándola con una sonrisa.

—¿Y para qué tengo que firmar esto? —preguntó Ainara desconfiada.

—¡Oh! Es sólo burocracia… una formalidad —insistió para que tomara la pluma— todas las chicas que participan lo hacen.

Ainara se encogió de hombros y diciendo _"Bueno"_, firmó.

Iba a escribir su nombre en imprenta, para que se entendiera, pero Julia tomó nuevamente su brazo y antes de que dijera cualquier otra cosa se encontró detrás de una cortina observando el casting de otras chicas.

Una chilló-cantó como si estuvieran matando a un gato, aunque Ainara se supuso que debía ser a que estaba nerviosa con el sujeto que supervisaba a las candidatas. El chico (era bastante joven) parecía muy malhumorado y secamente decía _"Siguiente"_ mientras sus labios parecían no moverse.

Otra chica se puso a llorar cuando escuchó aquella palabra y otra le arrojó un corpiño (al parecer había participado especialmente para hacer eso).

—¡Siguiente!

—¡Tu turno! —y Julia la empujó hacia el escenario y ella trastabilló y cayó sobre una rodilla, sosteniéndose con una mano para no derrumbarse del todo.

La chica que aún estaba en el escenario protestando y sonriendo para que el chico le diera otra oportunidad, se la quedó viendo y luego soltó una sonrisita estúpida al observarla mejor. Ainara como pudo se puso airosamente de pie. El chico rodó los ojos como pensando "¿y ahora qué otro fenómeno de circo me tocará presenciar?"

Otros dos chicos miraban alegres sentados cómodamente en unas butacas detrás del muchacho malhumorado, mientras comían pochoclo. Uno vestía ropas holgadas y tenía rasgos asiáticos; el otro llevaba el pelo largo y tenía varios botones de la camisa desabrochados.

—Siguiente —repitió el chico malhumorado mirando a la chica. Ésta hizo una pataleta y Julia tomó la manga de su blusa a través de la cortina para quitarla de allí— ¿Tu nombre?

¿Ah? ¿Le hablaba a ella?

Se había quedado de piedra al darse cuenta que había una cámara de video encendida que grababa a todas las participantes del casting. Si su papá se enteraba de que se había dejado grabar después de lo mucho que él se había esforzado para que nadie lo hiciera, para protegerla y resguardar su intimidad, se iba a enfurecer…

—Ah… Ah…

—¡Siguiente!

—¡Ey! —gritó Julia apareciendo detrás de la cortina— ¡Ni siquiera le has dejado hablar, Christian!

—¡Lo que me faltaba! Una cantante con pánico escénico —refutó el chico— ¡siguiente!

Ainara miró a Julia que le hacía señas para que no le llevara el menor apunte y continuara.

—Ah… mmm… _I can sing…_

Los chicos que eran espectadores dejaron de masticar y prestaron atención en la situación.

—No estoy interesado en alguien que no habla español… para eso lo tengo a Fabrizio —hizo un gesto con la cabeza sin voltearse hacia el chico de pelo largo— Ya tengo suficiente con su espataliano. Dije "si-guien-te".

El chico de rasgos asiáticos se rió de Fabrizio mientras éste murmuraba algo en italiano.

Ainara se retorció las manos. La forma seca de expresarse de su interlocutor la ponía tan nerviosa como ese profesor de inglés que tuvo. Y ella por respeto y temor lo llamaba…

—…_Sir_…—dijo automáticamente— yo… puedo _play… guitarrra_.

—Ya tengo un guitarrista. Lo que quiero es una cantante. Si no cantas, no me interesa…

La puerta del fondo se abrió y entró una persona con andar tranquilo que miraba al escenario interesado. Se sentó junto a Fabrizio y agarró un puñado de pochoclo.

Su pelo oscuro no estaba desordenado como en los tantos videos dónde lo había visto, y también estaba un poco más largo; claro que hacía mucho que no sacaban videos nuevos.

Su sonrisa serena la recordaba y la tenía presente siempre…

—_¡Canta! _—susurró Julia exasperada entre dientes.

—Dije: Siguient…

"…_Por Ariel…"_

Ainara entreabrió sus labios, cerró los ojos y la voz fluyó de ella.

_Ave Maria_

_Gratia plena_

_Maria, gratia plena_

_Maria, gratia plena_

_Ave, ave dominus_

_Dominus tecum_

Los chicos que estaban sentados irguieron la espalda separándose de los respaldares. Christian, que había sido interrumpido, contenía la respiración, sin parpadear y con los labios entreabiertos, como si no pudiera perder el menor detalle.

_Benedicta tu in mulieribus_

_Et benedictus_

_Et benedictus fructus ventris_

_Ventris tuae, Jesus._

_Ave Maria_

_Gratia plena_

Luego, todo quedó en silencio, mientras Ainara acababa con sus ojos cerrados esperando que su corazón se calmara.

Alguien que comenzaba a aplaudir la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¡Eso ha sido… celestial! —exclamó el que aplaudía.

—¡Axel… —advirtió Christian.

—¡Tenemos que tenerla! —gritó mientras saltaba al escenario y tomaba las manos de Ainara.

—¡No!

—¡Sí! —miró a Ariel— ¿Verdad que podemos quedarnos con ella? ¿verdad que sí? ¿sí?

—Ni si quiera sabemos quién es.

—¿Cómo es tu nombre?

—¡No!

—Ah… I…

—Se llama Marie Ann Parlow —interrumpió Julia con suficiencia— Sabía que te gustaría.

—¿Quién ha dicho…?

—¡Oh, por favor! ¡No vayas a negármelo! ¡Si una horda de fans hubiera venido a desnudarte hace unos instantes ni te hubieras enterado!

—¿De dónde es? —preguntó Ariel con interés, aproximándose. Ainara inclinó un poco más la cabeza para que el flequillo le tapara más el rostro. Miró de reojo a Julia….

—Ella es de Australia. Está completamente sola en el mundo. —sólo faltaba que sonaran violines— Vino a probar suerte pero le han robado los documentos no más pisar el aeropuerto y me la he encontrado cantando por unas monedas en ese sitio.

Ainara la miró perpleja ¡Pero qué mentirosa era!

—¡Ves! ¡Pobrecita! Tenemos que quedárnosla. —insistió Axel zarandeándola por las manos— ¡Será nuestra Fergie! ¡Que digo! ¡Nuestra propia Amy Lee!

Julia se regodeó con Ainara: —¡Ya ves que para encontrar talentos soy tan buena como papá! En el instante en que la oí me dije: "Ella es la indicada". —sacó unos papeles del bolsillo y Ainara los reconoció al instante como los que había firmado— Por suerte, soy su representante.

—Julia… —Ainara ya empezaba a desconfiar de las intenciones de la manager. ¿Qué estaba intentando? ¿No quería que sólo cantara?

Fabrizio hizo amago de tomar los papeles, pero Julia los movió en el aire y se los volvió a guardar.

—Quiero hablar contigo, Julia —Christian se volteó y caminó hacia la salida esperando que lo siguiera.

—¡Dios! ¡Odio cuando hace eso! —farfulló la manager. Luego miró a Ainara— Espérame a fuera ¿sí, Marie Ann? ¡Axel! ¿quieres soltarla ya? —lo tomó por una oreja— Vengan conmigo.

Ainara vio cómo seguían Christian y ella hizo lo propio y desapareció detrás de la cortina.

Volvió al lugarcito donde la habían cambiado. Por suerte aquel estilista no estaba allí, así que se quedó aguardando a que Julia regresara para llevarla de regreso al colegio. Pero pasaron los minutos y la manager no aparecía.

Así que sin cambiarse las ropas por si acaso alguien la veía, salió nuevamente al pasillo y vagó para buscarla. Pasó junto a un cuarto con la puerta entreabierta.

"…En otras noticias, el Presidente Miguel Alejandro Ferrer estaría preparando su viaje Francia al finalizar en la semana del veinticinco su mandato presidencial y asumir su lugar su compañero de partido, el candidato Gustavo De La Villa. La oposición continúa insistiendo que durante la campaña electoral de este último hubo malversación de fondos e pretende iniciar juicio electoral…"

—Cambia de canal, por favor —Ainara se quedó en seco al escuchar eso—, no soporto las noticias.

Se oyó cómo se apagaba el televisor.

—Cierto —dijo Fabrizio—, siempre pones esa cara cuando escuchas sobre política. Aún cuando no hablen de tu padre ¿no, Ariel?

—Es sólo que me parece una eterna ficción que no puedo soportar. He vivido con ello gran parte de mi vida y ahora que no tengo que vivir constantemente con eso no puedo oírlo. —Hubo una pausa— No me gustaría tener relación con ese mundo de nuevo…

Ainara se recostó contra la pared, escuchando.

—¿No extrañas… —empezó Axel.

—Me gusta más vivir como ahora —la voz de Ariel se oía relajada—. No tengo que aparentar algo que no soy y hago lo que me gusta… ¡no lo cambiaría por nada! Y me gustaría que las cosas quedaran así…

Ainara se apartó de la puerta al sentir movimiento dentro del cuarto y se alejó sigilosamente por el pasillo.

"…_me gustaría que las cosas quedaran así…"_

¡Que tonta había sido! Si él no había intentado ponerse en contacto con su hermano, que había sido su mejor amigo, en los últimos cuatro años ¡por supuesto que no querría saber nada de su mundo!

Pero ella se sentía agradecida por lo que Ariel había echo por su hermano, por ella y sólo quería devolverle el favor. Jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que él no la querría ver. ¡Lo más probable era que le causaría problemas si la veía! ¡Y ella no quería eso! ¡No podía descubrirla allí!

Volvió al cuartito y comenzó a cambiarse ¡Tenía que volver lo antes posible al colegio! Estaba acabando de arreglarse cuando Julia apareció con una sonrisa en su rostro, que se desvaneció en el instante en que la vio con el rostro limpio y sin la peluca.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me voy —y pasó a su lado y corrió por varios pasillos hasta encontrar la salida de ese laberinto.

Sentía que volvía a respirar.

—¡Espera un momento! Te llevaré de vuelta —exclamó Julia, que la había seguido. Le sacó la alarma a su auto deportivo rojo y ambas subieron.

Ainara cerró los ojos, se recostó en el asiento, y exhaló todo el aire que contenía en sus pulmones.

Anduvieron unos minutos en silencio, pero Julia no era de las que podía soportarlo así que encendió la radio. Tampoco podía quedarse callada, así que luego de un suspiro, preguntó:

—¿Qué te ha sucedido?

—No debí ir allí. Si Ariel me hubiera reconocido se hubiera enfadado mucho… —se cruzó de brazos.

Julia la miró preocupada, pero sonrió e intentó animarla: —¡No lo creo! Ariel no es así. Estoy segura que se sentirá muy contento si cantas con ellos…

—Julia, sólo dijiste que querías probar mi voz —la interrumpió—. Ya lo hicimos, así que ahora olvidémonos de eso ¿sí?

Hubo una pausa y Julia apretó los labios pensando en cómo debía soltar la bomba.

—Eeeeh… sobre eso —Ainara la miró directamente, aguardando— ¡tengo algo que te pondrá muy contenta! —se apartó del tránsito y detuvo el auto en un costado—: ¡Te han aceptado en la banda!

Silencio.

—Perdona, no te he oído bien…

—¡Que te han aceptado en la banda! ¡¿No es genial?! ¡Serás una estrella de rock con fama internacional!

Ainara comenzó a hiperventilar. Algo le decía que Julia no bromeaba.

—Julia —habló lentamente—, en ningún momento quise entrar en la banda ¡Ni siquiera me sé sus canciones! ¡Esto es ridículo! Deja de bromear y llévame a casa.

—No es una broma ¡Te han aceptado! El próximo lunes firmas el contrato y estarás oficialmente adentro. Te harás famosa en un dos por tres: harán un reality show de la integración de la nueva candidata de La Rosa de Versalles que se emitirá tres veces a la semana…

—¿No me has oído? ¡No quiero entrar en ninguna banda! —quitó el seguro de la puerta y se bajó y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

—¡Pero tienes que hacerlo! ¡Qué desagradecida eres! ¡Millones de chicas matarían por estar en tu lugar y tú dices que no!

—¿Desagradecida? ¡Nunca quise eso! —siguió caminando.— ¡Como sea! Si no vuelvo será como si esos chicos y Ariel nunca me hubieran conocido. —se detuvo pensando— Después de todo llevaba un disfraz, ¿no? —sonrió calmándose, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho recobrando el sentido— Tú lo has dicho: no hay forma de que pudieran reconocerme. Han pasado años desde que se ha publicado una grabación sobre mi en tv y he cambiado bastante, así que no…

Julia tenía una de sus típicas sonrisas de satisfacción en su rostro, una de esas que daban miedo y con razón.

—Te olvidas del video.

—¿Ah? ¿Video? ¿Qué video?

—El que estaban grabando durante el casting… —Julia empezó a caminar hacia el auto sabiendo que tenía el control ahora— No es como si no existieras: tienen pruebas.

—¡Espera un momento, Julia! —Ainara la siguió.— ¿Cómo les dejaste el video?

—El video y el contrato que firmaste donde me designas como tu representante. Ahora los chicos y yo debemos ir camino al aeropuerto para tomar nuestro vuelo y reunirnos con el presidente de RED RECORDS en Miami ¡Y anunciar que serás la nueva integrante!…

—¡¿Por qué se los diste?!

—Es por el beneficio de todos, por Ariel, por ti para que te sueltes y liberes un poco ¡Será como una aventura!, por la banda…

—¡A mi me da la impresión de que es por ti! —Ainara reprimió un quejido de angustia.— ¿Has pensado en lo que le haría a papá que se sepa que su hija participó en un casting de una banda de rock? ¡¿Y encima quieres que participe en un reality show?! ¡Él aún está gobernando si mal no recuerdas!

A Julia se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. No había pensado en eso: aunque no fuera sólo por la imagen, que papá Ferrer se enojara iba a ser terrible

—Lo siento…

La cabeza de Ainara iba muy rápido.

—No hay tiempo para disculpas ¡Hay que conseguir ese video! —tomó su celular y presionó las teclas de discado rápido.— ¡Romina, te necesito ahora!

***

—Bueno, entonces ¿por qué estamos aquí?

—Romina —Ainara tomó aire y posó sus manos en cada hombro de ella. Le habló con firmeza y seriedad— ¡Esta es una misión especial y confío en que la llevemos a cabo con éxito!

La chica se echó hacia atrás un poco impresionada.

—De a cuerdo… —miró por sobre su hombro a Julia con desconfianza— ¿Has estado consumiendo drogas? —susurró para que la manager no la oyera.

—¡No, por Dios! ¡Escúchame bien! —miró hacia todos lados— Sé, de muy buena fuente, que la banda La Rosa de Versalles partirá en media hora hacia Miami.

—¡! —Varios transeúntes voltearon al oír el grito de Romina, el típico de toda fan que se precie de serlo— ¡¡¡¿En serio?!!! ¿Y voy a tenerlos todos para mí solita? ¡A pesar de ser la presidenta del club de fans nunca había logrado quedarme a solas con ellos! ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? ¡Debería haberme puesto algo mejor! ¡Soy un desastre! ¿Cómo está mi pelo? ¿Tienes algo para escribir? ¡Quiero sus autógrafos! ¡Les haré firmar mi ropa interior! No importa que tengan que escribir sobre todo mi cuerpo ¡LOS AAAAAAAAMO!

—¡Romina! —la sacudió por los hombros. Sólo faltaba que la sopapeara para hacerla reaccionar— ¡Concéntrate! ¡Esta misión no se puede echar a perder! ¿Me oyes? ¡Si algo sale mal, no habrá más La Rosa de Versalles!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

—No quería ser tan drástica, pero esos chicos están cargando con una bomba…

—¡¿UNA BOMBA?!

Bomba y aeropuerto… terrible combinación: La gente se detuvo en seco y varias personas las miraban con temor. Julia le tapó la boca a Romina en un parpadeo.

—Creo que haberla traído sólo empeorará las cosas…

—No —Ainara miró a Romina, que se estaba poniendo azul por la falta de oxígeno—. Ellos llevan un video que si se hace público ocasionará el fin de su carrera ¿entiendes? —Asintió— ¡¿Quieres que eso pase?! —Negó frenéticamente— ¿Quieres que años de la mejor música y la trayectoria de los chicos más lindos que hayas visto en tu vida se vaya al garete? —Otra furiosa negación— ¿Harás lo que esté hasta más allá de tu alcance para que sigan filmándose todo tipo de videos y comerciales sexies de una de las mejores bandas del mundo? —Romina dio otro asentimiento apasionado. Casi se le saltaban las lágrimas de la emoción… o porque no podía respirar— ¿Harás lo que sea por evitarlo, aún a costa de tu vida? —Asintió violentamente— Entonces, Romina, ¡Ve por ellos! —y Julia la soltó y la chica salió disparada como una bala.

—¡Eso es! ¡Corre, corre como el viento!

—Deberíamos ir también. No le hemos dicho donde nos encontraríamos.

—Será mejor así, abarcaremos más superficie. Tú ve por acá y yo por allá.

Bueno ¿por dónde comenzar? Por lo que Julia le había dicho, como la partida de la banda no había sido planeada, la prensa no tenia conocimiento y por lo tanto tampoco los fans. Así que los integrantes estaban por allí de incógnito entre toda esa gente, haciendo lo que comúnmente hacen los mortales en un aeropuerto.

Ainara, gracias a su padre, se había salvado de llevar una vida tan pública como la de esos chicos. Una vida de la que sabía no iba a disfrutar nada, porque ya había visto con sus propios ojos lo que la prensa había hecho con su mamá. Pero ahora tenía que proteger ese tipo de vida en el anonimato por la imagen de su papá. Después podría llevar una vida como cualquier chica normal.

Iba divagando en sus cosas cuando chocó con alguien que venía distraído buscando algo en su bolso de mano. El bolso cayó y las cosas que contenía se salieron de él.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! —exclamó ella dispuesta a ayudar.

Pero la persona hizo un gesto con la mano y se agachó en su lugar para tomar las cosas.

—¡Olvídalo! —y reclinó el rostro de tal manera que ella lo reconoció a pesar de llevar gafas oscuras.

Christian. Christian la estaba por mirar directamente a la cara.

Apartó rápidamente la vista y grande fue su asombro al notar un DVD que ponía: "LRDV – CANDIDATAS".

¡Dios! ¡Lo había encontrado! ¡Y tan fácil! Casi podía oír _"Aaaaleluya, Aaaaleluya…" _cuando iba a tomarlo del suelo…

…Pero la mano de él fue más rápida y lo metió en el bolso.

Ainara se dio vuelta como un trompo dándole la espalda y se escabulló entre la multitud.

¡Iba a tener que robarle el bolso! ¡¿La hija del Presidente de la Nación cometiendo un delito?! ¡Si la noticia se hacía pública su papá la mataba!

Bueno, lo primero que debía hacer era encontrar a Romina y a Julia para decirle cuál de ellos tenía la grabación.

Se dio vuelta y grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vio. Romina estaba acosando a Axel mientras le ofrecía un marcador y comenzaba a desabotonarse los primeros botones de la blusa.

A ellos se acercó Fabrizio más que dispuesto para firmarle donde quisiera a la chica.

Ainara se escondió detrás de un anuncio publicitario para que no la vieran y observó como se acercaban.

Romina iba detrás de Axel sin querer soltarlo mientras este se debatía por librarse de ella. La presidenta del club de fans comenzaba a llamar la atención y claramente no sabía donde meterse.

Cuando Romina pasó siendo arrastrada junto a su escondite, Ainara la tomó del brazo y la escondió para que los otros dos no las vieran.

—¿Que estás haciendo? —preguntó molesta.

—¿No era que ibas a ayudarme?

—Estaba actuando para conseguir lo que me pediste ¡Dah! —finalizó abriendo mucho los ojos para darle más énfasis.

—Pues no lo parecía —suspiró—. Ya sé quién tiene la grabación.

—¿Quién?

—Christian.

—¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA...!

—¡SHHH!

—Perdón, no puedo evitarlo. ¿Y por qué no se la sacaste?

—Está en su bolso.

—¿Quieres decir que debemos tocar sus cosas personales?— preguntó soñadora.

A Ainara le entraron ganas de llorar. Esta misión no iba hacia ningún lado.

¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella?

—Busquemos a Julia...

Empezaron a caminar pero pronto tuvo que desviarse porque hacia ellas venía Ariel.

Le costó muchísimo porque Romina tiraba hacia el lado contrario...

Juntas vieron como Christian y Ariel se encontraban.

—Toma mi bolso. Olvidé mi Ipod en el auto. —Christian le entregó el bolso.

"_Ay, no...."_

Las chicas se pusieron a seguir a Ariel.

—Romina, distráelo. Yo iré por el bolso.

—¡OK! — parecía más que dispuesta a entregarse por esa misión.

Y mientras se acercaba a saludarlo, Ainara los rodeaba a ambos para quedar detrás de Ariel. Todo parecía ir de maravillas. Él no se podía haber detenido en un lugar mejor: entre una columna y una gigantografía. Ainara podía pasar cómodamente el brazo entre ambas sin que nadie la viera. Todo era perfecto...

"_¡Ahora!"_

Y tocó el cuero del objeto de su frustración con la yema de los dedos...

….pero se alejó de ella: Ariel y Fabrizio se aparecieron junto a Ariel, haciéndolo girarse al verlos.

Ainara tuvo que esconder la sospechosa mano sin dueño, mientras escuchaba a los chicos al pasar junto a la columna.

—¡Ah! ¡Aquí esta otra vez la presidenta del club de fans —Axel parecía un poco incómodo— Creo que esta loca... Es decir, más loca que las otras fans.

—A mí me parece perfectamente normal. —replicó Fabrizio encogiéndose de hombros— Hace unos meses me pidió que firmara su tanga. Supongo que pedir que le firmes un seno no es tan descabellado.

—¡Eres un degenerado! —Aunque no quería, se acercó a Ariel y a la fan— Oye, Ariel, ¿A dónde fue Chris?

Ainara le hizo señas a Romina para que volviera con ella a su escondite.

—Fue al auto por su Ipod. —dijo mientras caminaban alejándose de la posición en la que Ainara estaba.

—Pero si yo se lo guardé en el bolso.

—Sabes que es muy quisquilloso con sus cosas: quizás le desordenaste y ahora piensa que lo ha perdido. —Abrió el bolso, revolvió un poco y de adentro saco el Ipod y también el celular de Christian. Le entregó el bolso a Fabrizio— Espérenme aquí. Iré a buscarlo ya que se ha dejado el móvil.

—Ok.

Romina hizo una seña con su cabeza para que Ainara actuara y cuando ya se había salido de su escondite y estaba a menos de un metro de la mano de Fabrizio...

—¡Julia! ¡Te tardaste! Chris amenazó con dejarte aquí si no aparecías en veinte minutos ¿Dejaste a Marie Ann.?

Ainara volvió a la velocidad del sonido a su escondite.

—Ah, sí... —se quedó mirando a Romina, que le hizo un leve gesto levantando ambas cejas hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Ainara— que raro que sólo estén con una fan.

—¡Oh, es que esto no lo compartiría con nadie! Soy una fan muy celosa, jejejeje…

Julia miró por entre los chicos a Ainara que le señalaba el bolso frenéticamente con las manos y la cabeza.

—¿Dónde están Chris y Ariel?

—Ariel fue por Chris porque se olvidó el celular.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio? Pareces algo cansado Fab. Deja que lleve tus cosas —finalizó con la mejor de sus amables sonrisas, una de esas que eran por conveniencia.

—No sería capaz de dejarte hacer eso, _amore_. —dijo juguetón.

—¡Acuérdate que soy mayor que tú! —rebatió perdiendo la paciencia.

—Sólo por un año…

—¡Dame los bolsos! —lo miró amenazante y Fabrizio se los iba a entregar cuando...

La mano de Christian se interpuso a las de Julia.

"_Aaaaaahhh..."_

—¡KYYYYAAAAAAAAA! —chilló Romina. Iba a saltar sobre él pero la mirada que le lanzó la detuvo como si se hubiera chocado con una barrera invisible— ¿Podrías firmarme aquí por favor? —pidió pestañando rápidamente, mientras sacaba el elástico de su ropa interior del borde de los pantalones.

Christian la miro con cara de pocos amigos y continuó su camino como si nada.

—Axel, no vuelvas a tocar mis cosas —dijo secamente sin voltearse— ¿Dónde estabas Julia?

—¡Vamos, aún es temprano para la partida! Por que no voy por café, ¿quieren?

Axel y Fabrizio asintieron. Y ella volvió a perderse por entre la multitud.

Romina iba a seguir a los chicos, pero nuevamente Ainara la arrastró y juntas siguieron a Julia a la distancia. Se encontraron en la cafetería.

—Esta será la ultima oportunidad.—dijo Julia.— Después de subir a ese avión, no podré quitarles la grabación porque me convertiré en la principal sospechosa —Ainara se retorció nerviosa los dedos de las manos— Cuando vuelva con el café, Romina, tu me empujarás para volcar el café sobre Christian.

—¡Oh!

—¡Nada de lamentos! ¡Es un sacrificio que debe correr si quieres que su carrera no perezca! —Miró a Ainara—. Y tú, Nara, debes moverte con velocidad y precisión. Tomarás el bolso y correrás hacia el baño de damas. Sacas la película y dejas el resto allí y te vuelves al colegio. ¡Desapareces! ¿De a cuerdo?

Romina se alejó primero. Julia detuvo a Ainara y le habló seriamente, algo poco común en ella: —Será mejor que recuperemos ese video porque de lo contrario, si desapareces, ellos serán los que saldrán perjudicados.

Ainara quiso preguntar a que se refería, pero Julia se alejó para retirar su compra.

Pronto estuvieron frente a las puertas de embarque. Ainara vio como Julia se acercaba con el café. Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón en su cabeza. La gente parecía esparcirse, alejarse de su objetivo, abriéndole paso como si se tratara de un plan perfecto trazado en el cielo.

Romina apareció en su campo de visión corriendo nuevamente con su marcador en su mano hacia el grupo. Pronto las dos chicas iban a colisionar.

Debía estar preparada: se sostuvo de una columna para darse el envión inicial y salir despedida hacia ellos.

3…

Julia le ofrecía un vaso de humeante café a Fabrizio…

2…

Romina corría hacia ellos saltando como si se encontrara en un campo de flores...

1…

La bandeja con los vasos estaban en posición justo frente a Christian…

"_¡Ahora!"_

Y salió despedida...

…O por un instante le pareció hacerlo porque ahora estaba siendo retenida por un hombro.

—¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

—¿Eh? —se volvió hacia quien le hablaba y debió ser muy cómica su expresión de espanto cuando vio al guardia de seguridad porque éste sonrió con malicia.

—Yo... Yo...

—¿Cree que no la he visto rondar a esos chicos...?

Ainara vio desesperada como Christian esquivaba el café y como Romina se volteó para ver por qué no aparecía y al verla se quedaba de piedra.

Julia reaccionó más rápido e hizo avanzar a los chicos para que no vieran lo mismo.

—¿Es que quería robarles?…

Romina ahora avanzaba hacia ella.

"_¡No! El bolso… ¡Ve por el bolso!"_

—¡¿Qué _cree_ que está haciendo? —exclamó Romina.

"_¡No le hables en ese tono..!"_

Fueron rodeadas por tres guardias más.

—¡Ah! ¡Y usted también! ¡Ha estado gritando y asustando a la gente con decir que hay una bomba….!

—¡Por su puesto! ¡Es un caso de vida o muerte! ¡Esos chicos! —los señaló a la distancia sin que ellos se dieran por enterados— ¡Haría lo que sea por salvarlos! ¡¡Podrían tomar mi cuerpo y no me importaría!! —y cayó de rodillas abriendo los brazos hacia los lados, mirando la cielo como si fuera una mártir.

En cualquier otra situación Ainara se hubiera reído hasta la muerte. Ahora no.

—Tendrán que acompañarnos, señoritas…

***

—¡Gracias, Miguel! —Romina miró a Ainara y le sonrió— ¡Qué bueno que Julia te mandó ese mensaje diciendo que todo estaba bajo control! ¡Nos vemos en la escuela Ainara! — y cerro la puerta del vehículo.

El auto se puso en marcha y Ainara se recostó en el asiento, deprimida.

La verdad es que Julia no le había mandado nada. Ella se había autoenviado un mensaje para que Romina se calmara. Había estado más nerviosa por la banda que porque la habían detenido. De hecho exigió que la liberaran porque tenía una misión muy importante que cumplir: ¡Salvar a la banda más importante del mundo entero de su perdición!

Miguel las había ido a rescatar a la estación de policía del aeropuerto. En cuanto lo vio, era tal la tensión que había juntado en el día, que se arrojó a sus pies llorando como una niña, aforrándose a las piernas del hombre.

Miguel Santana era guardaespaldas de la familia de su mamá desde que ella tenía memoria. Cuando era pequeña le había llamado Ángel Miguel, porque siempre estaba tras ella cuidándola. Cuando entró en la adolescencia él había pasado a ser su guardaespaldas, pero luego al comenzar la escuela no solía verlo muy seguido.

—La señorita Julia me dijo que estaba en problemas, señorita Ainara. —el hombre la miró alegremente por el espejo retrovisor— ¿En qué clases de líos se ha metido esta vez?

—Créeme: no querrás saberlo — se inclinó hacia delante— ¿Me llevarás con mamá?

—En cuanto se enteró de que la habían detenido hizo unas llamadas para que no se hiciera pública su identidad, señorita. — dobló en una esquina—. Ahora tiene algo de curiosidad por oír su versión de la historia.

Ainara ahogó un lastimero quejido.

El auto se detuvo frente a una de las más lujosas casonas del barrio de San Isidro. Miguel se bajó del vehículo y le abrió la puerta.

—¡Mamá! —gritó la chica hacia las escaleras— ¡Estoy en casa!

Subió los escalones de dos en dos y entró como un tornado a una de las habitaciones.

Una mujer rubia estaba sentada plácidamente leyendo un grueso libro de filosofía mientras tomaba el té.

—Mamá, ¿estás bien? —Ainara se sentó en la mesa ratona para quedar frente a ella y le quitó la taza de las manos y las tomó entre las suyas— ¿No te ha pasado nada?

—Estoy bien... —sonrió deshaciéndose de las manos de su hija y volviendo a tomar la taza— ¿No debería preguntar eso yo? Si crees que me has causado un disgusto estás equivocada. —siguió leyendo ensimismada como si Ainara no estuviera allí y ella sólo se concentró en observarla hacerlo.

Su madre era una mujer sorprendente. No sólo por su inteligencia sino que era capaz de hacer tantas cosas que eso la ponía sobre el común de la gente. Su madre era una genio.

A veces no sabía cómo demostrar abiertamente su afecto, pero Ainara sabía que lo hacia a su manera, inculcándole los valores imprescindibles que toda persona debía tener.

Y hacerse responsable por los errores cometidos era uno de ellos.

"_Será mejor que recuperemos ese video porque de lo contrario, si desapareces, ellos serán los que saldrán perjudicados."_

Ahora entendía a qué se había referido Julia al decir aquello: si desaparecía y los chicos la presentaban ante el presidente de la discográfica como su nueva integrante, los contratos que tenían planeado concretar iban a quedar en la nada. Y no iban a poder tocar en varios años… Y la discográfica no querría trabajar con ellos si no los tomaba en serio…

Pobres chicos…

¡Ariel!

—¿No vas a contarme lo que ha sucedido?

—Es una larga historia…

—De a cuerdo —y siguió leyendo.

¡Dios! No quería preocuparla y que le diera uno de sus ataques.

Hubo una época en que los ataques fueron tan constantes que no pudo dejarla sola.

¿Qué debía hacer?

—Mamá...

—¿Hmmm?

—Hoy... he hecho algo que... podría dañar a unas personas.

Su madre dejo de mover los ojos sobre las líneas del libro, pero no levantó la vista.

—Estoy segura de que mi Ainara no lo ha hecho a propósito.

Silencio. A Ainara le entraron ganas de llorar otra vez. ¡Su madre confiaba ciegamente en ella!

—Pero aun así... Tengo que repararlo... —continuó suavemente.

La madre elevó la mirada y le sonrió tranquilamente.

—Lo sé, Ainara. Hacerse responsable por los propios actos forma parte de madurar —le tocó el cabello fugazmente como el vuelo de una mariposa—. Y presiento que no te veré por un tiempo. ¿Es así?

Ainara apretó los labios, conteniendo un sollozo, y asintió frenéticamente

—¡Bien! —Se levantó de su sitio y avanzó hacia una mesa contigua donde había montones de libros y se los puso a clasificar.— Yo me encargaré de tu padre. ¿No había un viaje de egresados de tu colegio la semana próxima? Le diremos que vas a participar en él. Ya veré después cuánto tiempo podemos sostener la historia, aunque no será difícil porque casi no lo ves.

" Le diremos lo mismo a Miguel. Ya sabes lo que te quiere y se desesperará si se llega a enterar de que no estás en la escuela.

" Necesitas un nuevo teléfono para que papá no pueda rastrear el que tienes y para que te pongas en contacto conmigo… puedes dárselo a Romina también. Si ella no te localiza lo más probable será que sea la primera en dar la voz de alerta de que has desaparecido. A ella dile que te necesito aquí y que te quedarás en casa conmigo, para que no sospeche.

Se volvió hacia su hija que la miraba sin habla.

—¿Qué esperas? Tienes que hacer tu bolso y no olvides que es necesario descansar.

Ainara se puso de pie y la abrazó fuertemente.

La madre se quedó tiesa y no respondió al gesto.

—No es necesario ponerse tan sentimental.

Ainara se mordió la lengua reprimiendo las lágrimas y se apartó sonriendo.

—Lo sé. No hagas enfadar mucho a papá, ¿eh? —dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Es mi deporte favorito!

***

Christian hizo sonar los dedos de su mano por enésima vez. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo odiaba que lo hiciera! ¡Maldito insoportable! ¡Con esa apariencia de serenidad cuando su mundo se estaba por venir abajo!

¡Era su culpa! Se repetía una y otra vez Julia. Todo lo había planeado por él y él permanecía ahí tan tranquilo, ignorante de todo y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Era como si estuviera esperando que fallara...

—¿Es que tu candidata no va a venir?

—¡Cállate!

Si algo salía mal no sólo su padre, sangre de su sangre la iba a despedir, sino que seguro la desheredaba. ¡Pobres sus joyas y pieles, los vestidos de Armani y los zapatos de Gucci!

—Chris... —Ariel se sentó a su lado frente a la enorme mesa de la sala de reuniones de la discográfica— No la fastidies, la pones nerviosa.

No la ponía ¡Ya estaba así! Le había dejado montones de mensajes a Ainara y ésta no daba señales de vida.

Sus pobres fragancias de Chanel, sus viajes Cabo San Lucas en verano y a Chamonix en invierno… ¡¡¿Por qué Dios la castigaba de esa manera?!!

La puerta del salón se abrió y entró Hernán seguido de sus colaboradores: —Pasen, por favor... —le cedió el paso a un hombre seguido de sus colaboradores y quizás también los seguían los colaboradores de estos.

Tomaron asiento.

—Leonel, quiero presentarte a Christian Newman, líder de La Rosa de Versalles —Hernán se volvió hacia él— Chris, él es Leonel Villanueva, productor ejecutivo del canal NTV.

—Mucho gusto, aunque ya lo he visto en alguna oportunidad...

—Sí —dijo el hombre— en el programa Flash TV donde Yvonne te entrevistó —se lo quedó viendo interesado—. A propósito: ¿pasó algo con ella aquella vez?

Chris apretó la mandíbula.

—No, señor.—respondió masticando las palabras.

Axel y Fabrizio voltearon sus rostros para reírse. A Julia se le alegró un poquito la tarde.

—¡Ejem! —Hernán cortó la tensión entre ambos sonriendo— No creo que ese rumor sea más interesante que lo que nos reúne aquí hoy, ¿no? Un contrato como el que vamos a firmar ahora sólo se puede lograr en contadas ocasiones.

—Estoy de acuerdo.... Pero ¿Dónde está la chica?

Julia sintió que se hundía en su silla.

—Está en camino, señor...

—Entonces, hasta que llegue podríamos tomar un café.

—Pero ella no es necesaria para que firmemos, después de todo sólo es la nueva integrante.

—Te equivocas, es muy importante. —la corrigió Leonel— Hemos decidido que el programa se llamará "Proyecto Versalles" y a pesar de enfocarse en la vida de la banda durante la grabación de su último disco, se centrará en lo que deberá transitar la cantante para integrarse al grupo.

Uno de los colaboradores tomo la palabra.

—Creemos que mostrar como una chica común y corriente comienza a formar parte de una banda de tal trayectoria y reconocimiento, resultará de enorme atractivo a millones de espectadores. Es como el cuento de la Cenicienta.

Christian miraba a Julia con cara de pocos amigos.

—De hecho vamos a televisarlo para el exterior.

A Julia le dieron ganas de golpearse la cabeza con la mesa. ¡Estaba a punto de convertirse en una de las mujeres más ricas del país! ¡¡¿¿Y dónde estaba esa chica??!!

—¿Tardará mucho en llegar?

—¿Llegará? —sonrío Christian incisivo, mirando a Julia.

—_Excuse me_... —irrumpió una tímida voz— _Your secretary told me_ que podía pasar.

—¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Marie Ann!!!!!!!!! —Axel se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo comparable al de un oso. Ella se quedó tiesa sin saber que hacer. Christian rodó los ojos pero a Julia no le importó porque el alma le había regresado al cuerpo— te guardé un sitio —expresó apartándole la silla que él había ocupado.

—_Thank you_...

—¿Café? —preguntó Fabrizio, sirviéndoselo antes de que contestara. Christian apoyó un codo en la mesa y el mentón sobre su mano para observar a los extraños especímenes que eran los integrantes de su banda. ¡No! En realidad estaba esperando que se dieran cuenta que estaban actuando ridículamente. Sólo era una chica... ¡Y una que vestía como andrajosa!

—_Thanks_ —miró al resto de los presentes. Lamento llegar tarrde. Abajo hay... Como se dice... Periodistas...

—¡Oh! Y es por ti, preciosura —dijo muy contento Hernán. Se lo notaba menos tenso que en un principio ahora que conocía a la chica personalmente.— ¿Qué les parece si hacemos negocios chicos? —Hernán le tendió la pluma a Marie Ann— Primero las damas.

—¿Quieres decirme por qué te demoraste tanto? —Julia desquitó toda la tensión acumulada en el bolso de Ainara, golpeándolo.

Acababan de llegar de un salón de belleza luego de pasar cuatro horas poniéndole extensiones a Marie Ann en el pelo y de teñírselo completamente de negro para dejar de una vez de lado la peluca que usaba.

Ahora podían hablar a solas. Estaban en la habitación que Marie Ann utilizaría en adelante, en la casa de Christian. En unos pocos minutos se celebraría una fiesta privada con gente de la productora para recibir a la nueva integrante de la banda y por el inicio de grabación del disco. (Nadie se atrevía a celebrar el comienzo de las grabaciones del reality porque se arriesgaba a tener a Christian como un enemigo de por vida).

—Lo siento, es que conseguir toda la ropa fue fácil, pero combinarla y ponérmela yo sola, no. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es vestirte como una andrajosa pero que a la vez no parezca que te has peleado con un ropero?

—Si, lo sé. No luce tan bien como lo que había hecho Lucke la vez pasada —le sacó un mechón de pelo de atrás de la oreja para que su rostro quedara mas oculto.— ¿Y por que no respondías mis llamadas?

—Tuve que deshacerme del celular para que papá no me localice.

—¿Tu madre sabe lo que estas haciendo?

—Sabe que estoy haciendo algo. No le he dicho qué.

Julia se quedo pensativa.

—Será por poco tiempo, lo prometo —le guiñó un ojo para tranquilizarla—. Llamaré a Lucke para que se encargue de ti...

Y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Marie Ann se quedó a solas y se recostó sobre su cama. La habitación era muy bonita y seguro que de día podía verse una hermosa salida de sol. Por lo que había oído, esa había sido la habitación que Tonia usaba cada vez que la banda se atrincheraba durante semanas para sacar un disco.

Esperaba que "atrincherarse" fuera solo una expresión.

La puerta abrió produciendo un fuerte estampido, tan de repente que Marie Ann se incorporó de un salto en su cama. Una enorme bola peluda de gris y blanco se lanzó sobre ella.

—¡Bonito, no! —Axel entró en la habitación, agitado, y tomó a la bestia por el collar intentando apartarla de la chica, pero no parecía ceder ni un milímetro.

Desde su posición Marie Ann vio entrar a Fabrizio que traía una correa en sus manos. Con su ayuda, Axel logró ponerle en collar y tiraron juntos, mientras Marie Ann se debatía entre estar asustada o reírse por las cosquillas que le causaba el perro. Chillaba por las dos.

—Lo siento, Marie Ann — se disculpó Axel agitado— A Bonito le gusta hacer nuevos amigos... Y el sabor de los ¡cosméticos!

Al decir lo último, los chicos casi se caen al suelo cuando el animal se detuvo instantáneamente.

Marie Ann se arrastró hasta salir debajo de él y se encontró con que Bonito era un hermoso y gran pastor inglés de cuya cabeza sólo destacaba su lengua rosada... Con tintes de negro.

Fabrizio la miró y comenzó a reírse. Ella se trepó por el tocador hasta hallar un espejo: ¡El delineador de ojos y la sombra negra se habían esparcido por toda su cara!

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —La habitación comenzaba a quedarse chica. Ariel también había entrado— Marie Ann, ¿qué te sucedió?

Si se podía, Fabrizio se rió más fuerte. Esto azuzó a Bonito, que salió disparado de la habitación arrastrando a Fabrizio que gritó furioso: _Merda!_ ¡Detente bestia maldita!

Marie Ann se rió con los chicos. Se oyó una cerámica romperse.

—¡AXEL! ¿QUE HACE ESE PERRO EN LA CASA?

Ariel dejo de reírse y Axel se puso rígido. La voz había llegado incluso antes de que Christian entrara en el cuarto.

El tono amenazador presagiaba una tormenta, así que Marie Ann se puso a revolver sus cosas para encontrar un pañuelo. Se aseguró de darle la espalda al líder.

—Chris, no podía dejar a Bonito solo. —se excusó Axel — Es un cachorro. Te prometo que se portará bien. Déjalo quedarse... Por favor....

Sólo le faltaba ponerse de rodillas. Christian rodó los ojos y exhaló.

—Chris, será hasta que nos marchemos. —Ariel intercedió por él—. No es mucho tiempo. Estoy seguro de que es inofensivo — Ariel no había terminado de decir esto cuando Bonito reapareció ladrando alegre frente a la puerta de la habitación.

Marie Ann se volvió y Christian pasó su mirada de su maquillaje arruinado que parecía camuflaje de guerra, a la lengua manchada de Bonito.

—¿Inofensivo? ¡Aléjalo de mi! Dormirá en el jardín —se dirigió hacia la puerta y volvió a mirarlo— ¡Y sin peros! Llévatelo antes de que llegue la gente.

Y salió del cuarto pasando junto al perro. Éste, divertido, volvió a tirar de Fabrizio.

—¡Qué carácter! —dijo Axel — Lo siento, Marie Ann. Iré a sacarlo antes de que rompa algo... —ruido a cerámica rota. Ariel se rió.— ...más.

—Suerte, Marie Ann —le deseó Ariel saliendo de la habitación.

—¡¿Qué le pasó a tu maquillaje?! —exclamó Julia al verla.

—Se ve mejor así —aventuró Lucke que la seguía.

—Lucke, por favor, ya hablamos de esto. Acéptala de una vez por todas: tendrás que hacerte cargo y arreglarla todos los días.

Marie Ann, pese a que no le gustaba la idea de pasar todo el día embadurnada de cosméticos, sabía que esa era la única manera de esconder su identidad, así que se dejó hacer.

En tanto pasaban los minutos, y Lucke la arreglaba y discutían sobre cuáles eran sus puntos débiles en los que iban a trabajar (_"¡Su pelo parece estropajo! ¡Su cutis es muy grasoso! ¡Es plana como una tabla!"_, etc) Marie Ann fue poniéndose nerviosa ante la expectativa de ser presentada frente a montones de desconocidos como la nueva integrante de la banda.

—Marie Ann —habló Julia que la observaba por el reflejo del espejo—, no te preocupes, todo ira bien. Esto te relajará —y le mostró un blister con pastillas— son inofensivas. Sólo debes tomar una de veinte miligramos. No te producirá somnolencia, te calmará.

Lucke, las miró a través del espejo.

—¡Julia! ¡¿Has visto mi corbatín?! —gritó alguien desde algún lugar lejano de la casa.

Julia se palmeó ambas piernas, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Parece un niño! —se acercó a la puerta y gritó hacia afuera— ¡¡¿Para que quieres un corbatín?!!

—¡Porque forma parte del concepto que quiero mostrar esta noche...!

—Aguarda aquí, Marie Ann. Te dejo este vaso con agua para que tomes la pastilla. Volveré enseguida: tengo que ahorcar a Axel con un corbatín —y desapareció por el umbral de la puerta.

Marie Ann y Lucke se quedaron en silencio mientras el último seguía trabajando. Él se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Me pasas _cinco_ invisibles? …Y el fijador _trescientos seis_. Ahora dame el delineador aquel. No, ese no, el que dice _veinte barra uno_. Sí, el de punta _cero cinco_. He pensado que debería ponerte de sombra el azul ultramar _setecientos veintiséis_... —hablaba sin interrupción.

Cuando Marie Ann tuvo las manos desocupadas, tomo el blister de las pastillas y se llevo 2 a la boca.

Lucke le sonrió al espejo.

Marie Ann sentía que flotaba. Pero no tenía miedo. Al contrario: se sentía muuuuy bien. Había sido presentada a un par de personas, pero como se esforzaba en hablar mal, la atención había recaído en la producción del disco, en la imagen que formarían de ella y en la de los chicos.

Por lo general los lugares llenos de gente y con la música a tan alto volumen le molestaban, pero ahora sentía como si el sonido viniera de adentro de ella misma y la gente bailando a su alrededor fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Parecía que toda esa masa de personas se moviera rápido y lento, y los colores de sus ropas brillaban como en el mejor tv de alta definición. El rojo podría ser su nuevo color favorito…

—Marie Ann... ¿estás bien? —inquirió Axel.

Ella sonrío como una entupida.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué bonito corbatín!

—Sabía que a alguien le gusta¡RIA! — gritó lo último porque es su éxtasis, Marie Ann lo había tomado entre sus manos y al perder el equilibrio, había terminado colgándose de él, apretando su cuello. Axel la ayudó a incorporarse— ¿Estás borracha?

—¡JajajajajajaJAJAJAJAJA! —cerró la boca, súbitamente seria— No.

Axel le pasó un brazo por la espalda.

—Mejor te acompaño al baño para que te espabiles.

Y la llevó por el salón hasta un lugar donde había menor cantidad de gente. Ella entrecerró los ojos porque la luz era más brillante.

—Vamos, entra. Te espero aquí fuera.

—Naaah, _I'll be fine_. Vete tranquilo. —se metió y cerró la puerta. Al cabo de un segundo la volvía a abrir porque no recordaba para que estaba allí, pero Axel ya no estaba.

Fue dando trompicones por el pasillo cuando chocó con alguien.

—¡Cuidado!

Los brazos que la sostenía eran cálidos y confortables. Cruzó los ojos para enfocar su rostro.

—¡Ariel! ¡Awwwh! —Gimió enternecida como si hubiera visto a un gatito pequeño— ¡Eres tan tierno!

Él sonrió.

—Estoy seguro de que en la mañana te arrepentirás de haber dicho algo como eso.

—¡Nop! —se tambaleó al alejarse de él— ¡Ariel es la perrson _more beautiful_… que conozco! ¡No hay motivo por el que averrrgonzarrrse!

—¿Por qué no salimos a tomar aire...?

—¡Naaaah! _I'm fine!_ Sólo tengo algo de sed.

—Espérame aquí. Iré por algo.

—OK — se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos. Todo giraba y giraba.

—¿Marie Ann? —Ella abrió un ojo.

—¿Ah?

—¿Estás bien? —quien preguntaba era Fabrizio, a quien lo acompañaban dos chicas. Él iba con una camisa blanca abierta hasta el centro del pecho, con un colgante artesanal colgado a su cuello y su pelo negro suelto le caía por los hombros.

—Yeah...

—Vamos a beber al estudio. —una de las chicas le apartó el pelo de la cara— ¿Quieres venir?

—Aaahh... —comenzó a alejarse hacia ningún lado en particular — _I think I need get some air__... or a bathroom, I'm not sure..._

Caminó por algún pasillo desconocido y tropezó con alguien.

—¡Hola! Debes ser Marie Ann.

—¿Yo? —_"¿Quien era Marie Ann?"_— _¡Oh, yeah!_

—Soy Esteban. Encantado de conocerte.

—Yo soy.._. __whoever you say I'm…_ JajajajajajaJAJAJAJAJA —se puso seria de nuevo. Se alejó un poco para verlo mejor. Era alto, estilizado y con el cabello rubio. En la penumbra ella no pudo ver sus ojos, pero apostaba a que eran azules. Parecía que hubiera salido de una revista de moda.

—¿Ibas a alguna parte?

—Buscaba ah... _the bathroom_... Ah... _my face_... para lavarme la cara.

—Ven, te guiaré.

—¿Conoces la casa?

—He estado aquí un par veces. Tonia hacia buenas fiestas para relajarse cuando grababan un disco o hacían un nuevo video. —subieron una escalera.

—Suena como si ella fuera... _cool_ — dijo interesada. Hablaban de Tonia pero nadie decía porqué había dejado el grupo, así que le causaba curiosidad.

—¿Divertida? lo era... —sonrió— y espero que tú también.

El fresco de la noche le dio en la cara y se sintió mejor. Estaban en una terraza-balcón desde donde se podían ver las luces de la ciudad.

—_Where are we going?_

—Al baño —dijo él guiándola hacia una escalera que comunicaba con la azotea del edificio. Estaba en absoluta oscuridad.

Marie Ann se encogió de hombros e iba a seguirlo de buena gana cuando alguien, aclarándose la garganta, llamó su atención.

—¡Qué mala memoria tienes, Esteban! —Christian se incorporó de la baranda del balcón—: El baño queda adentro.

Esteban se palmeo la frente: —¡Qué olvidadizo soy! —Exclamó en tono fingido— ¡Tienes razón!

Christian lo miró fijamente.

—Lamento que Tonia no este aquí para entretenerte, Esteban. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar diversión abajo? —Sugirió con una sonrisa ácida— ¿Marie Ann?

—_Yes, sir?_

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre la canción que quiero que cantes.

—_Yes, sir!_ —y presurosa se acercó a su lado.

Esteban, al ver que no había nada más que hacerse, volvió a entrar al edificio.

—¿Qué quería decirme, _sir_?

Ambos veían hacia el patio. Justo bajo ellos había una piscina con iluminación interior que le daba al jardín en su conjunto un aspecto mágico y sofisticado. Bonito se paseaba por aquí y allá ladrándole a la gente que seguramente veía moverse en el interior de la casa.

—_Sir?_

—Estaba tranquilo hasta que subieron ustedes. Así que guarda silencio.

Marie Ann apretó los labios. Él la miro de reojo.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo con él?

—Ese señor amablemente me estaba enseñando dónde quedaba el baño, _sir_.

—Tonia al menos no inventaba una excusa tan estúpida para acostarse con él.

Ella parpadeó confundida. Nada de lo que escuchaba tenía sentido.

—¿En el baño, _sir_?

Christian la miró como si fuera corta de mente.

—¡No iba a enseñarte ningún baño! —exhaló volviendo la vista al frente, intentando guardar la paciencia— Estamos en tu fiesta de integración y ya estás a punto de iniciar un escándalo: estando borracha y acostándote con un escandaloso modelito casado que no puede mantener la boca cerrada. ¡No me gusta ese tipo de publicidad! ¡No quiero eso! ¿Entiendes, Marie Ann?

—_Yes, sir!_ —exclamó lo más firmemente que era capaz. Aún estaba mareada y no había entendido ni la mitad de lo que le había dicho.

—¿Marie Ann? —preguntó Fabrizio desde adentro.

—Aquí está —contestó secamente Christian— ¿Es que uno no puede estar cinco minutos en paz? —inquirió para sí.

Los chicos salieron al balcón.

—¡Qué bueno que esta contigo! —Exclamó Axel — Vimos a Esteban abajo ¿Quién lo invitó?

—Alguien de la productora, seguramente —repuso Ariel. Miró a Marie Ann, que caminaba viendo hacia el vacío, tomándose de la baranda mientras se acercaba a una reposera.— Le dije que me esperara abajo pero se ha ido con él. Es raro, actúa como borracha pero no la he visto beber.

—¡Wow! ¡Las luces brillan como estrellas de colores! —exclamó Marie Ann observando a lo lejos.

Fabrizio se rió divertido: —Creo que tener a Marie Ann con nosotros será más entretenido de lo que podríamos imaginar.

Christian entornó los ojos: —O podría ser un desastre total… habrá que ver.

—¡Chris, hermano, anímate! No creo que… ¡Cuidado!

Marie Ann se había subido a la reposera y se balanceó peligrosamente hacia delante y atrás. Ante la advertencia de Fabrizio, Ariel y Christian corrieron para evitar que cayera, pero sin poder evitarlo ella se perdió en el vacío.

Se escuchó el estrépito de un bulto al caer al agua.

—¡¡Marie Ann!!

Ninguno lo dudó y en un nanosegundo habían saltado tras ella.

.

.

.

En ese entorno celeste y brillante que la rodeaba, en ese mundo de ensueño donde el tiempo no transcurría y el sonido no existía, flotaba Marie Ann. Era un sueño bonito y tranquilo, pero le costaba respirar.

El mundo se tambaleó cuando de la nada, flotando junto a ella, aparecieron cuatro personas más. Cuatro personas que la rodeaban y que eran tan valientes y gallardas como para entrar en ese mundo azul para salvarla.

_"Mamá... hoy he soñado con cuatro apuestos caballeros. Son como de los que tantas veces me contaste cuando era pequeña y no quería dormir... Aquellos que peleaban con brujas y dragones y salvaban a las princesas de apuros... Aquellos que sorteaban obstáculos y peligros y se convertían en Reyes con un brillo especial y mágico que no provenía de sus joyas._

_Estos caballeros son gentiles y agradables y cuidan de mí. Creo que los hago felices. Quiero hacerlos felices..._

_Mamá, ¿un cuento de hadas puede hacerse realidad?_

_Mamá..._

_¿Crees que éste cuento de hadas pueda durar para siempre?..."_

Y sonriendo, mientras alguien tomaba sus brazos, perdió el conocimiento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola!

Soy nueva en esto de publicar historias. Siempre había querido escribir un fanfic, porque aquí leí historias muy buenas, pero nunca se me había ocurrido nada.

Hasta que a fines de diciembre vi el dorama "You're Beautiful" y no podía dejar de pensar él. Era una historia sencilla y divertida y (aunque no sé nada de coreano) las canciones no dejaban mi cabeza en paz.

Así fue cómo divagando se me ocurrió adaptar la historia al español. Habrá personajes nuevos y a otros les he cambiado el sexo como notarán, pero mantendré los momentos más importantes de la historia original.

Primero les aclaro que me cuesta escribir cosas graciosas así que tal vez la historia se tornará de a momentos algo densa. Segundo, mi inglés no es muy bueno, así que cuando Marie Ann se exprese mal no es a propósito, es culpa de la autora. Y tercero (lo peor que me puede pasar) no sé nada sobre música… y cuando digo nada es ¡NADA! No tengo un grupo o cantante favorito y sólo tarareo las letras que se me pegan que pueden ser de cualquier tipo. Así que si hay cosas que suenan muy incoherentes sepan disculpar; realmente me estoy esforzando para hacerlo lo más "real" posible.

Espero que les guste esta historia y… ¡critiquen! Sé que tengo mucho que mejorar.

Saludos!

Aniram :)


	2. Chapter 2

PROYECTO VERSALLES

Capítulo 2

La cabeza le pesaba y a través de sus párpados la luz la cegó. Abrió un ojo intentando recordar dónde estaba. ¿Dónde estaba? La habitación tenía una decoración moderna: paredes blancas, un aparador de aluminio, estilo minimalista y en colores negro y naranja flúor, las aberturas grandes con cortinas casi trasparentes… y corría un aire delicioso.

¿Dónde estaba?

Giró la cabeza en la mullida superficie y se encontró de lleno con un par de labios a milímetros de los de ella.

Pertenecían al tranquilo rostro de Ariel acunado por el sueño.

Dio un respingo y se sentó de un salto.

Había estado durmiendo en un sillón. De hecho toda la banda estaba durmiendo en… ¿la sala de estar?

Fabrizio dormía despatarrado con el torso sin camisa en el frío suelo y las piernas sobre la mesa ratona. En un sillón simple, roncaba Axel, sentado con la cabeza hacia atrás. Y en el sillón largo, como si hubiese caído desmayado en él, boca arriba, yacía Christian.

¿Y que hacía ella ahí?

Se miró la ropa. Llevaba una musculosa negra gastada y unos joggins anchos y negros viejos. Eso no era lo que Lucke le había obligado a usar la noche anterior ¿Por qué estaba vestida así? Y lo más importante ¿quién la había cambiado?

¡¿Y por qué no recordaba nada?! Estaba empezando a hiperventilar…

¡Genial! ¡Pasaba un día con una banda y ya había participado de una orgía! ¡NO! ¡no no no no no no no no no no! ¡Tenía que haber otra explicación!

Quiso salir de ese círculo de chicos por arriba del sillón, tropezó con el respaldo y cayó como un costal de papas. Espió por arriba del respaldo que ninguno se hubiera despertado por el golpe.

Lo más sigilosamente que pudo, salió gateando del salón y no se detuvo hasta llegar al jardín.

Tenía que ser un sueño… ¡Sí! ¡Seguro que era eso! Se había vuelto a tropezar con la alfombra persa del recibidor en casa de su madre, había caído y había perdido el conocimiento…

Comenzó a sonreír con los ojos cerrados, aliviada: seguro que en unos momentos su Ángel de la guarda Miguel entraría en su cuarto para despertarla e invitarla a desayunar…

—…¡Café con leche y medialunas rellenas de dulce de leche! —¡Ya estaba salivando con solo imaginarlo!

—Creo que podíamos comprar de esas. Entonces ¿ya has tenido la oportunidad de probar el dulce de leche?

Marie Ann se sobresaltó cuando esa voz disipó lo que no era más que una fantasía para evadir la realidad: No estaba en casa, ni se había accidentado; desgraciadamente había sido engañada por Julia y ahora se veía obligada a convivir ¡con una banda de rock!

—Veo que ya te levantaste —continuó Axel con su acostumbrada sonrisa. Mientras hablaba le ponía la cadena a su perro Bonito—, a pesar del estado en que te encontrabas anoche.

—Eh… sí… ¿Anoche? —preguntó temerosa.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas…?

Y con un flash segmentos de lo que había ocurrido retornaron a trompicones a su cabeza: Cayó del balcón… y alguien sujetaba fuertemente su tobillo bajo el agua.

—¡Me caí a la pileta!

—¿Caíste? ¡Creí que estabas imitando a Pocahontas al tirarse de la cascada! —él se rió— El tul de tu vestido se atascó en la rejilla y tuve que soltarte.

—_¡Oh, my…! _¡¿Casi me ahogo?! —chilló alarmada haciendo que Bonito se pusiera a ladrar, tirando de Axel hasta ponerlo de pie.

—¡Eh, tranquilos! —miró a Marie Ann— no tienes de qué preocuparte. Estabas nerviosa, bebiste…

—¡Yo no…!

—…Estábamos allí para ayudarte…

"_Estábamos allí para ayudarte… ayudarte… ayudarte…"_ ¿Por qué eso le sonaba taaaaaaaan mal?

De un salto ella se apartó cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

—¿Quién… quién me cambió la ropa? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

La sonrisa de Axel se congeló y en lo que tardaba en responder, Marie Ann se sentía desfallecer. Todo parecía haberse paralizado. El silencio era absoluto y en vez de ser roto por el cri-cri de un grillo, se oía el cantar de las cigarras.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! —estalló él en carcajadas, tan fuerte que Ainara dio un respingo— ¡Qué mal pensada eres, Marie Ann! Fue Julia, por supuesto. Aunque no pudo sacarte el maquillaje ¿Qué usas? ¿Convertidor de óxido negro? ¡Ay, Dios! Si que eres más divertida que Tonia ¡JAJAJAJA!

Marie Ann fue bajando los brazos…

—Entonces… ¿por qué estábamos todos en la sala?

—¡Oh! Los técnicos debieron tocar algo en la instalación eléctrica del aire acondicionado y el de la planta alta ha dejado de funcionar… la sala era el lugar más fresco…

Ella suspiró aliviada mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón intentando calmarse. ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto que había una explicación lógica para eso!

—¡Qué tonta! Jajajaja —se rieron juntos— ¡Discúlpame! Yo pensé…

—…Sí…

—…¡Ya ves! la ropa….

—¡Jajaja!…

—…y ustedes estaban allí… ¡qué tonta!

—…¡JAJAJA!

—¡JAJAJA!

Axel suspiró mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos:

—Pero deberías disculparte con él por lo _"otro"_ —dijo repentinamente serio mientras abría la reja de la calle— No quisiera estar aquí cuando despierte ¡Vamos, Bonito!

—_Wait! What?!_ ¡¿Qué, qué?! ¡Axel!

Pero el chico ya se había ido.

Marie Ann volvió a angustiarse ¿Qué había hecho para molestar… a quién?

Volvió con pesar hacia la casa y al tener la cabeza en la luna se chocó contra algo… o alguien que no llevaba camisa…

—_Buongiorno, principessa!_ —la sonrisa de Fabrizio no era nada tranquilizadora. Julia le había dicho literalmente que por naturaleza él estaba detrás de todas las mujeres y cualquier otra cosa del género femenino. Marie Ann esperaba que hubiera exagerado porque los chicos así la ponían muy nerviosa.

—Bue… buenos días, Fabrizio.

—¿Has dormido bien? —él avanzó un paso y ella retrocedió.

—Ah… _yeah_… —retrocedió, él avanzó con lento paso de un gato a punto de saltar sobre un ratón.

—¿No me darás los buenos días? —su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Creo… creo que ya te los di.

—¡En mi país nos saludamos así! —y acortó las distancias en un santiamén abrazándola contra su pecho desnudo. Ella se quedó petrificada, los brazos estáticos a los lados y los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Al cabo de unos segundos la soltó. Marie Ann parpadeó perpleja porque no estaba acostumbrada a esas demostraciones de afecto.

—Ah… —suspiró él. Parecía decepcionado, pero su sonrisa no se desvanecía— No se sintió como suponía. Ayer estabas muy animada, _amore mio_.

—_W…what do you mean?_

Él le pasó el pulgar bajo el costado izquierdo del labio inferior. Marie Ann se alejó: por lo repentino del movimiento y porque al tocarla le dolió. Se había lastimado.

—¡Ayer estabas tan apasionada!

Tuvo otro flash revelador: la estaban ayudando a salir de la pileta. Debía estar muy pesada con todo el agua que había absorbido el vestido (sí, claro…) porque estaban colaborando al menos dos personas con sus brazos desde la orilla y otras dos desde el agua tomándola de la cintura (y de la cola, aunque le avergonzara reconocerlo). Cuando estuvo afuera resbaló, empujó y cayó sobre uno de los que sostenían sus bazos…

Luego recordaba una suave textura bajo sus labios y un cálido aliento contra su mejilla…

—¿No estarás diciendo que yo…? ¿Qué yo…? —se tapó la cara con ambas manos— ¿te he besado? —dijo en un medio murmullo medio llanto.

Él se puso serio y la miró extrañado.

—¡Marie Ann! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿En qué estás pensando?...

Ella soltó un resoplido de alivio mientras volvía a reírse como estúpida ¿es que querían matarla de un infarto? ¡Estaba mezclando su imaginación con lo de la noche pasada!

—…Si me hubieras besado a mí lo recordarías… en cambio el otro debe estar muy enfadado ahora que lo pienso. Deberías disculparte. ¡Suerte con eso! Voy al baño ¿desayunamos juntos?

Y se fue sin más dejándola al borde de la histeria.

¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, nononononononononononononono! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

¡¡HE BESADO A ARIEL!!

¡Oh, por Dios! ¡¿Por qué Dios no se apiadó de ella y dejó que se ahogara?!

Al final, queriendo ayudar a Ariel se había metido en más líos de lo que se pudiera imaginar. Había besado al mejor amigo de su hermano ¡Qué vergüenza! Se le subían los colores de sólo imaginarlo. De repente sentía mucho calor.

Suspiró resignada. Era momento de enfrentar lo inevitable…

Entró a la casa y anduvo un rato. De afuera, la casa no parecía ser muy grande, pero por dentro con tantos desniveles, escaleras y corredores, parecía un enorme laberinto.

Al fin dio con la cocina y halló a Ariel dándole la espalda. Lo observó mientras este terminaba de calentar una jarrita.

—No te quedes ahí. Tal vez tengas hambre —Marie Ann dio un respingo al oírlo hablar ¿le hablaba a ella? — Te he visto por el reflejo del acero —le sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta y se aproximaba al desayunador— No sé que es lo que acostumbras a tomar por las mañanas. Pero ¿podrás tomar algo?

¿Bromeaba? Si no estuviera preocupada por las consecuencias de ese maldito beso accidental ya estaría hurgando en la cocina para comer algo ¡Lo que fuera!

—Mmmm… _Yeah, but_…

—¿Café con leche estará bien?

Ella sonrió, pero por dentro estaba angustiada por la vergüenza que le iba a dar para pedirle perdón por lo de la noche pasada.

—_It's Ok_ —se sentó—. _Ariel, I_…

—Como recibimiento creo que te gustará comer facturas. ¿Has probado las facturas de aquí? No digo que sean mejores que las de otros países, si no que son diferentes. Acá tienen dulce de leche.

¡Dios, Ariel! ¡¿Por qué se lo ponía tan difícil?!

—Creo que prrrrobaré una… pero antes tengo que hablarrr contigo.

Mientras hablaba él sirvió en cada taza el líquido caliente y le acercó un plato con los dulces prometidos.

Él bebió de su taza.

—_I_… Lo que ocurrió ayer… yo, no soy así en absoluto… no acostumbro a hacer esas cosas…

Él dejó de beber y se pasó la punta de la lengua levemente por los labios. Marie Ann sentía cómo se sonrojaba y se moría por dentro de la pena.

—Bueno, no sé por qué te estás disculpando. Es cierto que corriste peligro y fue algo _raro_ de ver, pero estabas nerviosa y bebiste…

—Yo no…

—Y lo demás pues… ocurrió.

—Pero no me gustaría que pensaras… sólo tropecé y accidentalmente caí y de _verdad_ no fue mi intención…

—Lo sé, esas cosas suceden. —le sonrió mientras untaba una tostada con dulce— Anda, come tranquila.

Marie Ann apartó la vista avergonzada porque se había hecho mucho lío por nada. Seguro que él estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas y otras mucho más escandalosas, y ella iba y se disculpaba por una tontería.

Al menos las cosas habían quedado claras entre ellos. ¡Ariel era genial! Una se sentía tranquila y cómoda en su compañía…

Y encima, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento ¡Le preparó el desayuno de sus sueños!

"_¡Te lo devolveré con intereses, Ariel!"_ le prometió en sus pensamientos.

Iba a darle el primer mordisco a su medialuna con dulce de leche cuando entró Fabrizio.

—¡Eh! No me esperaron… —intentó sonar decepcionado pero lo delataba su buen humor. Abrió la heladera y sacó una jarra de jugo— ¿Y? ¿Ya te disculpaste con Christian?

Marie Ann se detuvo a un milímetro de que su lengua tocara el azúcar impalpable de la factura. La pregunta iba dirigida a ella.

—¿Eh? —la felicidad se le esfumó de los dedos… o era la medialuna que se le había caído de la mano— ¿Por qué… de qué… por qué debería disculparme con él?

—Por lo que pasó anoche, _cara mía_.

Miró a Ariel.

—¿Quiere decir… que no fue a ti a quién besé? —lo último lo dijo muy bajito.

Él rió. Nunca hubiera llamado a eso "beso".

—No, no fue a mí. Caíste sobre Christian y él fue el que se desmayó.

—¿Se desmayó? —preguntó asombrada— Pero ¿qué comí para que se desmayara?

—¿Comer tú, preguntas? —se rió Fabrizio— Querrás decir: "_¿Qué comió el perro?"_

—¿El perro?

Y mientras Ariel le contaba lo sucedido, Marie Ann comenzaba a recordar:

—Sólo para aclararnos, te contamos: te caíste a la pileta y saltamos para sacarte, pero el vestido se atoró en la rejilla del fondo. Axel se dio cuanta y lo desató. Christian tiró de ti y salí para ayudarlo a subirte, pero el vestido se había vuelto pesado (además que eras incapaz de ayudar y habías adquirido el peso del plomo) y él también subió para que tiráramos juntos, mientras Fab y Axel empujaban.

"Cuando finalmente te sacamos y creímos que ibas a lograr mantenerte en pie, tropezaste y caíste sobre Christian que intentó atajarte. Y bueno… eventualmente él cayó sobre caca de perro.

—Christian es muy obsesivo con la limpieza —continuó Fabrizio aguantándose la risa— Así que imaginarás el shock que ha sufrido al sentir esa… _pastosidad bajo su hombro y cabeza_. Para ponerle la frutilla a la torta, te diré que el perro estaba descompuesto.

Y se rió abiertamente.

Ariel negó con la cabeza por lo insensible que estaba siendo su compañero.

—Si quieres disculparte mejor esperes a que se le pasé…

—…uno o dos… _años_ estaría bien… —completó Fabrizio divertido— y aún así no te perdonará ¡JAJAJAJA!

Marie Ann se cubrió el rostro con las manos llenas de azúcar ¡Dios! ¡Que la tierra la tragase!

.

***

Romina era muy madrugadora cuando se trataba de estar al tanto de lo último de lo último de la banda de rock La Rosa de Versalles… y eso era todos los días. No era capaz de despertarse temprano para repasar antes de un examen, pero si le preguntabas con quién se había relacionado a Axel o a dónde había viajado Ariel, te lo podría decir hasta en rimas.

Si una verdadera fanática quería ser la primera en saberlo todo (o una de las primeras) ya no podía recurrir a las webs de los diarios. Ahora lo _in_ era _Facebook_ donde los propios famosos te ponían al corriente de lo que ocurría en su mundo. De hecho los mismos diarios conseguían las primicias de estas redes sociales.

Estaba haciendo su investigación matinal cuando se topó con un video con el título: "Marie Ann, la nueva integrante de LRDV, "se da" la bienvenida"

Curiosa (por no decir recontra-ultra-archi-histérica-entusiasmada como toda buena fan) se puso a verlo.

El video era de una calidad muy baja (seguramente grabado con un celular) en un lugar oscuro. Había un acercamiento a lo que parecía un jardín. Chris y Ariel estaban ayudando a sacar a una mujer de la pileta, mientras Fabrizio y Axel empujaban.

Una vez que estuvo afuera, la chica se arrojó sedienta de más sobre Christian.

"_¡Ey, ey! ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡No puedes grabar aquí!"_ gritaba una mujer mientras cerraba las cortinas del salón.

La imagen se movió un poco y el video terminó.

Romina se quedó por unos segundos con la expresión vacía que tendría una persona a la que unos extraterrestres le hubieran lavado el cerebro.

Sólo por unos segundos…

—¡B R U J A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A!

Y con ese grito el ala destinada a albergar los dormitorios de los cursos de cuarto, quinto y sexto año de la escuela Santa Mónica, fue invitado a conocer el nuevo día.

.

***

—Esto… no pudo haberme pasado a mí.

Christian estaba empezando a hiperventilar. ¡Por culpa de esa mocosa había caído sobre caca de perro!

Cuando después del horroroso episodio, luego de perder el conocimiento, lo habían metido bajo la ducha con ropa y todo, para sacarle la porquería del pelo, y había recuperado la conciencia; y aún así seguía sin poder quitarse la sensación, la textura y el olor de encima.

Y había vuelto a desmayarse.

Así lo había encontrado el día y a pesar de que ya llevaba cinco duchas no podía sacarse esa sensación de los sentidos.

¡Esa mocosa problemática! ¡Sabía que había sido un error desde el principio!

De sólo recordar lo que había pasado le entraban escalofríos y se le estremecía todo el cuerpo.

¡Era momento de tomar otra ducha y vaciarse la tercera botella de alcohol en la cabeza!

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

—¿Sí? —sonaba oscuro y monótono.

El objeto de todos sus males se asomó tímidamente por el pequeño hueco que dejó al abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —siseó amenazador— ¡Sal!

Marie Ann tragó saliva. Él tenía un aspecto desastroso: los ojos irritados, la quijada rígida y el pelo todo enmarañado. Su mirada asustaba tanto que evitó hacer contacto visual.

—Vine a disculparrme porr lo ocurrrrrrido ayerr, _sir_.

—Ahora mismo no puedo verte… tengo que bañarme primero —se volvió hacia el cuarto de baño…

—Entonces, _please_, acepte esto hasta que pueda perdonarme, _sir_. —Marie Ann le mostró la bandeja con el café con leche y las tres medialunas que cedió para calmar los ánimos de Christian— ¡Estoy segura de que un buen desayuno lo pondrá de buen humor!

Christian se volvió amenazador.

—¿Crees que puedes comprar el perdón de alguien así como así? —ella negaba nerviosamente, encogiéndose. Él no gritaba pero su voz se oía como cuando viene una tormenta a lo lejos— ¡Encima con lo que has hecho! Desde que te vi sabía que ibas a ser causa de desastres. Y yo nunca me equivoco, la primera impresión es lo que cuenta: ¡Cuando alguien me cae mal, me caerá mal siempre!

—_But…_

—¡Sal de mi cuarto ahora mismo! —ahora sí había gritado. Marie Ann se encogió con los ojos cerrados y dio un respingo cuando escuchó el estrépito de la puerta del baño al cerrarse.

Bueno, lo mejor era cerrar los ojos y salir de allí antes de que algo la obligara a quedarse y causar otro accidente. Muchos no la comprendían, pero así funcionaba: en realidad no era culpa de ella, sino de una fuerza invisible, silenciosa e inexplicable que la empujaba a crear desastres.

Sí, cómo no…

Se dio la vuelta y estrelló la bandeja y todo su contenido contra alguien que llegaba en el preciso momento en que ella salía.

—_Oh, my! __I'm so sorry! __I'm so stupid!_ —exclamó angustiada mientras intentaba limpiarle la blusa a la desconocida.

—¡Está bien! ¡Déjalo! —exclamó en un murmullo— ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Marie Ann…

—¡Ah! Así que eres tú… —la inspeccionó de arriba a bajo y Marie Ann se cohibió un poco porque la muchacha era muy hermosa.

Era alta, de piernas esbeltas, delgada y con una hermosa vestimenta (que ahora estaba sucia ¡tonta!), accesorios a juego y un pelo rubio tan desordenado que sólo a una modelo le hubiera quedado bien.

Evidentemente esa chica lo era.

—Soy Yvonne, encantada —sonrió.

—Discúlpame, soy muy torpe —recogió las cosas del suelo y las puso nuevamente en la bandeja.

—No te preocupes, venía distraída. Estaba buscando… el baño.

—¡Oh! Estoy segura de que hay uno por aquí… Creo que _sir_ me lo dijo ayer en la noche… pero no recuerdo.

—¿Christian está en la casa? Hace mucho que no lo veo…

—¡Oh, sí! —apuntó con la cabeza a la habitación por la que había salido— Está en su cuarto ahora mismo… pero está de mal humor; he hecho que se enfadara…

—¡Marie Ann! —gritó Julia de algún lugar de la casa— ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Tenemos que alistarnos para irnos!

—Me están buscando ¿quieres que le pregunte dónde queda el baño?

—¡No te preocupes! Ya me has ayudado bastante. —le regaló una resplandeciente sonrisa— Vete tranquila.

Marie Ann le devolvió la sonrisa y fue en busca de la dueña de la voz.

—¿Ya comiste?

—No, aún no… —Julia le sacó la bandeja de las manos y la dejó en una mesa ratona.

La sala estaba llena de gente que pululaba de un lado a otro instalando luces, colocando micrófonos y preparando cámaras.

—Ven, vas a desayunar mientras Lucke te prepara. Tenemos que ir a la discográfica a hacer unos reportajes.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Marie Ann fue arrastrada a su cuarto para que el estilista la alistara.

Mientras Marie Ann comía sus preciadas medialunas con dulce de leche, Lucke se movía de acá para allá arreglando prácticamente nada porque no ponía ganas en el trabajo. Suspiraba, criticaba y de vez en cuando se escuchaba el pzz-pzz que hacía del fijador de cabello.

—Realmente, Marie Ann, no sé que hacer contigo… ¿cómo se te ocurrió emborracharte? Te dije que esa droga te iba a relajar… Unos sujetos estaban grabando tu escena en la pileta…

—¡¿Qué?! —se atragantó, tosió y la nariz le quedó blanca por el azúcar impalpable.

—¡Tranquila! Les he quitado sus celulares.

—¡Qué bueno! Si padre se entera de lo que ha ocurrido ayer ¡Me mata!

Lucke prestó atención realmente interesado y las observó a ambas a través del espejo.

—No lo descubrirá… recuerda que eres Marie Ann ahora. Ella es la que se emborrachó ayer en la noche.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicar que no me emborraché?

—¿No? —inquirió Julia divertida.

—¡No! Sólo seguí tus instrucciones: tomé dos comprimidos. Es obvio que era demasiado fuerte para mí…

—Espera, espera, espera ¿dos? ¡Te dije que tomaras uno!

—No, no, no, me dijiste dos ¡Estoy segura! Eran dos de diez miligramos.

—¡No, tonta! Era uno de veinte miligramos ¡Ah! ¡Eres increíble! ¡¿Cómo te has podido confundir en algo así?! Mira si te intoxicabas, Ainara.

El reflejó de culpabilidad de Lucke que Julia vio en el espejo lo delató por completo.

—¡Tú! ¡Lucke, no puedo creerlo! ¡Qué infantil eres!

—Yo no he hecho nada… —se excusó el mientras se apartaba con el spray en alto— ¡Aléjate o disparo!

—Julia, por favor, no vayas a…

—¿Tienes idea del problema en que te meterías si algo le ocurre a esta chica? —avanzó Julia, amenazante.

—¡Por favor! ¡Esta tonta sin sentido de la moda, no vale nada! —presionó el pulverizador del spray y saltó una llovizna de agradable perfume, pero Julia lo apartó con una revista.

—¡¿Nada?! ¡Ya quisieras!

—¡Julia! —Marie Ann habló entre dientes en voz baja. Se interpuso entre los dos— ¡No grites!

—¡Sí, nada! ¡No vale más que mi Tonia!

—¡Tonia, Tonia! Estoy harta de oír ese nombre ¡Idiota! ¡Casi matas a la hija del Presidente!

Silencio. Los tres se quedaron petrificados. Sin querer, Lucke volvió a presionar el pulverizador del fijador de cabello y Marie Ann los aspiró de lleno. Comenzó a toser inconteniblemente.

—¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!! —exclamó él.

—_Cof_, _cof_ ¡me ahogo!

—¡Como has oído!

—_Cof_, por favor, alguien…

—¿Quieres decir que es la hija de Silvia Dubois? —se llevó ambas manos al pecho— ¡Oh, esa mujer es mi inspiración! Cuando Miguel Ferrer asumió como presidente ¡Ella se puso un vestido exquisito! Lucía radiante…

—_Cof_, _cof_, Julia, ¡Agua!

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Casi mato a la hija de Silvia Dubois!

—¡_Dah_! ¡Eso es lo que intentaba decirte, idiota!

—Ok, creo… _cof_… que voy a… _cof_… morir _ahora_.

Julia y Lucke se miraron y luego a la chica. Finalmente al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, la ayudaron a acostarse en la cama y la abanicaron con una revista.

—¿Estás mejor?

—Creo que sí… la última medialuna que comí creo que me cayó mal.

—Te comiste ocho…

—¿Ah, sí? No las había contado.

Julia la ayudó a ponerse de pie y le acomodó un poco el desastre que era su pelo. Miró a Lucke.

—Ahora que lo sabes, es también tu responsabilidad. Sé que no es Tonia, Lucke, pero ella va a salvar a la banda y la necesitamos. Nadie debe saber que ella es Ainara Ferrer Dubois. ¿Entendido?

Lucke la miraba por todos lados, girando alrededor de la muchacha sin prestarle la menor atención al discurso.

—Es… bonita… como la madre —Marie Ann miró a Julia buscando una explicación por el repentino cambio de opinión que tenía de ella, pero ésta sólo hizo rodar los ojos. Lucke le tiró el flequillo hacia atrás— Es una pena que no lo supiera antes y te haya transformado en esto.

"Lástima que la van a reconocer…

—¿Qué…? ¿De qué estás hablando? Nadie la ha reconocido hasta ahora…

—Hasta ahora. Cuando la empiecen a buscar… saltará al instante. —le tiró la cabeza levemente hacia atrás— La mirada la delata completamente: son los ojos del padre, color miel. —luego le sonrió a Julia de tal manera que Marie Ann se asustó—. Voy a ponerle lentes de contacto… algo que contraste con el pelo… mmmm celestes, casi blancos.

—¡Oye! ¿No es tarde para eso?

—Los artistas son así, cambian continuamente. Además tienen pocas fotos de ella, casi ninguna de primer plano de su rostro. —le acomodó el flequillo y tomó un peine— Si quieres conservar a tu Marie Ann, tendrás que confiar en mi a partir de ahora. —la obligó a sentarse— Hay que cambiar gestos y expresiones faciales.

—Se oye difícil…

—…pero no imposible.

De afuera provino el ruido de pasos rápidos sobre el parqué y unas puertas que se abrían y cerraban con firmeza.

—Ha ocurrido algo —dijo Julia cuando todo quedó en silencio—. Vamos.

Los tres salieron del cuarto y sólo encontraron al personal del reality trabajando en la sala. Pero por la expresión de risa que vio en la cara de Fabrizio y la de preocupación de Ariel, hasta un tonto se habría dado cuenta de que algo le había sucedido a Christian.

—¡_Amorcito_, por favor! No es para tanto… —llegó una dulce voz desde el jardín.

—¡Oh, oh, oh! —Julia se detuvo frente a la puerta de salida— ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que Yvonne Acosta estaba acá? —susurró histérica. Marie Ann dio un respingo al oír el nombre— ¡Christian no la aguanta!

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? —siseó la voz de él— ¡Deja de seguirme!

—Pero, amorcito, hace tanto que no nos vemos ¿No es una suerte que me dieran el trabajo de presentadora de tu show? —inquirió soñadora— No te puedes enojar por algo así. Ahora voy a estar continuamente hurgando entre tus cosas personales ¡Anda, no seas tímido!

Lo último que oyeron fue pasos rápidos sobre la graba y el ruido de una puerta corrediza al cerrarse.

—Creo que mejor nos vamos —Julia se volvió hacia los chicos—. En cuanto regrese Axel asegúrese de que haga algo con ese perro o estoy segura de que Christian lo castrará —advirtió seria, pero Fabrizio se carcajeó inconteniblemente— Vamos, Marie Ann.

—¡Suerte, Marie Ann! —le deseó Ariel.

Ella sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, pero no estaba segura de que fuera de los nervios.

Al salir vieron a Yvonne que golpeaba la puerta de la van en la que se había subido Christian para llamar su atención.

—Vamos, Chris. No seas malo. Te devolveré la camisa luego ¿sí? —decía.

Julia notó con horror que la chica llevaba puesta una de sus camisas de seda.

—Hay que reconocer que no le queda nada mal, ¿eh? —aventuró Lucke— tal vez con un cinturón ancho y unos….

—¡Lucke, concéntrate por favor! —pidió Julia— Yvi, no creo que la Christian quiera la camisa de regreso —repuso perdiendo la paciencia— ¿Nos dejas pasar?

La modelo se volteó con una mueca de fastidio en su rostro pero sonrió de repente.

—¡Oh, Marie Ann! ¡Gracias por enseñarme el cuarto de Chris! Me hubiera tomado horas encontrarlo.

Christian abrió violentamente la puerta de la van y ambos, él y Julia, miraron a Marie Ann con tanta significancia que la chica deseó hundir la cabeza en la tierra.

—Súbanse de una vez —siseó él.

.

.

Tenía que relajarse… ¡Tenía que relajarse!

Si evitaba mirarla era como si ella no existiera. Así que cerró los ojos, se puso los auriculares y fingió dormir.

Claro que no pudo hacerlo porque Julia, al instante de ponerse en marcha, empezó a hablar por teléfono vaya uno a saber con quién (extranjero seguramente, porque estaba hablando en inglés), mientras que Lucke le platicaba a Marie Ann… que extrañamente estaba muy callada… raro.

—Christian… —Lucke habló en un susurro. Christian sintió como una mano agitaba el aire frente a su rostro, seguramente comprobando si se había dormido— se ha enojado por lo de Yvonne porque hace unos años se rumoreó que él salio con ella. A ella le sirvió de trampolín para lanzarse a la fama, pero a él no le ha gustado nada que se supiera lo suyo.

"_¿Qué se supiera qué? ¡Si no ha habido nada!"_ apretó la quijada pero sin delatarse. Ya se había cansado de explicar aquello.

—La chica es linda, pero un poco pesada —continuó Lucke meneando la cabeza— y quizás también un poco estúpida si no se ha dado por vencida después de tantos años que van en que él la rechaza.

—Yo no la conocía. No sabía que ella no podía entrar allí —hizo una pausa y habló en un murmullo, por lo que a Christian le costó escuchar (Que conste que no quería escuchar, ¿eh?)— _Please, Lucke, don't leave me alone with him…_

¡¿Qué?! ¡Ahora era el malo de la película! ¡Ese desastre andante ya iba a ver…!

—_Lucke, you have some water?_

—Déjame ver… al parecer no tenemos. —Christian sintió como Lucke se movía en el vehiculo y a los pocos segundos éste se detuvo— Julia, se nos acabó el agua. Voy a comprar —se oyó como se abría y cerraba la puerta corrediza.

—¡Bien! _As I was telling… __Rick? Rick?_ ¡Argh! ¡Me he quedado sin señal! —se quejó Julia. Christian volvió a sentir la puerta y después, silencio.

Oyó un golpecito en un cristal y cómo alguien se revolvía en su sitio, inquieto. Un bufido desesperado.

—¡Argh! ¡No puedo aguantarlo más!

Uno, dos pasos, la puerta se abrió y cerró nuevamente.

Christian abrió un ojo. ¿A dónde iría esa mocosa problemática?

¡No importaba! ¡No era asunto suyo!

Volvió a cerrar los ojos…

¡Pero! Si se metía en problemas sí sería asunto suyo y de la banda, y eso era algo que no podía pasar. Después de la partida de Tonia y los recursos tan banales que estaban usando para tener publicidad no podía permitirse otro escándalo más.

Como decían: "Si quieres que algo esté bien hecho hazlo tú mismo". Tendría que encargarse de la mocosa.

Con fastidio se bajó de la van y miró a ambos lados con disimulo. Al parecer con un par de anteojos negros nadie lo reconocía ¡Menos mal! Porque con el calor que hacía no estaba de humor para encima tener que estar cubriéndose con más ropa.

¿A dónde se habría metido? Justo frente a sus ojos se erguía un centro comercial ¡Lo que le faltaba! Tener que meterse en un hormiguero de personas… por lo menos ella no sería difícil de encontrar ¡con lo raro que vestía!

Se adentró en el lugar con la cabeza gacha, mirando disimuladamente a lo ancho de todo el recinto, buscando a una chica bajita, desarreglada y vestida para un funeral con ropas del siglo pasado.

"_Si yo fuera un desastre andante ¿adónde iría?"_ pensó.

Pasó la vista con lentitud pero sin detenerse en su caminar. Si se detenía la gente podía reparar en él. De los altos techos ya colgaban las decoraciones de Navidad y todavía no había empezado diciembre.

Percibió una mancha negra que se movía en una de las plantas superiores y cuando miró la vio a ella que parecía desesperada buscando algo. ¿Qué habría hecho esta vez?

Se apresuró en subir por las escaleras mecánicas subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. Al llegar a la sima se llevó tropezó con una muchacha. Su pareja se molestó pero cambió sorprendentemente de actitud cuando reparó en él.

—¡Es Christian Newman!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?!

—¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

—¡Quiero su autógrafo!

—Préstame tu celular…

—¡Rápido! ¡Sácale una foto!

"_Demonios...."_

Comenzó a caminar apresurado, esquivando gente, desembarazándose de manos que intentaban detenerlo, buscando y buscando ¿Pero dónde diablos se había metido?

Vio como ella lo miró por un segundo pero luego se escabulló al girar en una esquina y perderse rápidamente tras un pasillo ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Lo estaba evitando? ¡Ya iba a ver!

Prácticamente corrió, frenó, giró, dio trompicones contra las paredes del estrecho pasillo y...

… acabó jadeante en un baño.

Había un grupo de mujeres mayores que dieron un respingo del susto. Una chilló. ¡Al fin alguien que no lo reconocía!

Caminó lentamente mirando los zapatos que se veían bajo la separación que quedaba entre el piso y la puerta del baño.

Al fin dio con una par de brillantes botas negras acordonadas.

Golpeó a la puerta. Al no oír respuesta lo hizo con más insistencia.

—¿Marie Ann?

—_S… sir?_

Él jadeó intentando recuperar el aire.

—¿No te parece un poco infantil huir de mi presencia sólo porque te grité esta mañana? ¡Te lo merecías!

Una de las señoras bufó indignada y se retiró con el resto de las mujeres del cuartito. Estaban a solas con el silencio interrumpido por el correr de alguno de los inodoros.

—¿Marie Ann?

—_Please, sir, leave me alone _—dijo en un murmullo lastimero_._

Él se alejó unos pasos, queriendo pulverizar la puerta con la mirada.

—¡Bien! ¡Quédate ahí si quieres! Nunca he llegado tarde a ningún lado ni lo haré ahora por tu culpa.

Silencio.

Miró hacia ambos lados y al ver la cabina desocupada junto a la de ella, se metió y se subió al inodoro para verla por encima de la pared que los separaba.

Lo que vio en ese momento… no debió haberlo visto jamás.

Si en ese momento le hubieran propuesto comprarle los ojos, él se los hubiera dado gratis: Marie Ann devolvió todo el desayuno de ese día y, por el aspecto que tenía ese chiquero, el de toda la semana.

—¡Ahí está oficial! ¡Ese joven está acosando a la señorita de ahí dentro!

La señora lo señalaba con el dedo, el oficial se quedaba sorprendido evidentemente al reconocerlo y la gente empezaba a inundar el baño con exclamaciones de asombro y con los flashes incorporados de sus teléfonos.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —una chica chillona y mandona se abrió paso entre la multitud— ¡Christian! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí arriba? ¿En dónde está Marie Ann?

La puertita desvencijada se abrió y Marie Ann salió repuesta limpiándose la comisura de la boca con el puño del vestido.

La expresión de alivio se le esfumó del rostro en cuanto se vio rodeada por la multitud. Julia parecía querer matarla.

—¡Ooooh! —exclamó horrorizada una mujer, apuntándola a la cara— ¡Encima la ha golpeado!

Marie Ann vio su reflejo en el espejo de los lavabos. La herida del labio se le había abierto.

—…Puedo explicarlo…

.

***

—¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!! ¡ESA BRUJA DESGRACIADA! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO?

—Señorita Paez, ¿por qué interrumpe la clase de esa manera? —la monja se aproximó a su pupitre y le sacó el celular— Le confiscaré esto y ¡Demás está decir que queda usted castigada!

—¿Castigada? ¡¿Castigada?! ¡ESA BRUJA DEBERÍA ARDER EN EL INFIERNO!

—¡Señorita Paez! —exclamó horrorizada la monja, persignándose.

—¡Marie Ann Parlow será la perdición de La Rosa de Versalles! ¿Es que no ha leído? —le sacó el celular de las manos a la monja y lo alzó hacia todo el curso que la miraban como si hubiera perdido la cordura— _"Christian Newman acosa a Marie Ann, la nueva integrante de LRDV" _¿Acosarla? ¿Acosarla? ¡Ella es una trepadora provocadora y sin escrúpulos! ¿Quién acosa a quién? ¡Es una mosquita muerta!

Otras compañeras, fieles seguidoras de la banda, se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron y corearon sus palabras.

—Hermana —tomó las manos de la monja, conteniéndose con la respiración agitada—, ahora veo con claridad la misión que Dios me ha encomendado.

—¿S… sí? ¿Cuál? —inquirió con temor.

—¡Deshacerme de esa bruja!

—¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? —preguntaba Julia una y otra vez, caminado de aquí para allá.

Estaban en la azotea del edificio, escondiéndose de Christian, que rondaba por todos lados exigiendo ver al presidente de la discográfica. Según Julia en esos momentos lo mejor era no prestarle atención.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Marie Ann—. No quería vomitar en frente de _sir_. Sé que le da mucho asco.

—No me refiero a eso. Si por mí fuera podrías vomitar frente a él todo lo que quisieras. —suspiró— La grabación de la piscina se ha colado en Internet.

—Pero dijiste…

—Creí que me había deshecho de eso. —inspiró— Encima ahora tienen la grabación del suceso del baño. —revisó su celular— En varios foros las fans ya se están autoconvocando para venir a lincharte… —meneó la cabeza al leer lo siguiente— los fans en cambio quieren que se suban más videos como los de la piscina y… ¡han escrito cada cosa! ¡Los hombres son unos cerdos! —sonrió— ¡Bueno! ¡Al menos ya eres muy popular! ¡Estás a la cabeza en los principales motores de búsqueda de la red!

—¡Julia! Si papá llega a leer algo de eso…

—Ya te lo he dije hasta el cansancio: No es a Ainara Ferrer a quién buscan; es a Marie Ann Parlow.

—Perdón… a veces es difícil recordarlo.

—Ve a casa, Marie Ann. Ya veremos cómo soluciono esto. El presidente de la discográfica ha convocado a una reunión de emergencia.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Marie Ann bajó los escalones apesadumbrada. Aunque declaró que Christian no la había golpeado, las fans estaban indignadísimas porque los medios seguían alentando los rumores totalmente infundados.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Una musiquita molesta la despertó de sus pensamientos ¿de dónde venía? ¡Ah! Era su celular. Lo había olvidado.

—¿Hola? —preguntó desganada.

—¡Ainara! ¡Tienes que venir a ayudarme! —le respondió desesperada una voz.

—¿Romina? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Bien? ¡Estaré bien cuando esa bruja se pudra en el infierno!

Ainara tragó saliva. Ya veía por dónde venía el asunto…

—¿Q…quién? —preguntó con temor.

—¡Tenías razón! ¡Esa chica será la perdición de la banda! ¡¿Cómo he podido fracasar así?! ¡Debí tomarme la misión con más seriedad! —gimió angustiada.

—Ya, ya… —intentó consolarla.

—Pero no te preocupes —su tono era firme— Me encargaré de ella ahora mismo. El club de fans se reunirá frente a la discográfica para exigir que se deshagan de ella. Debes venir para ayudarme…

—La verdad… es que _ahora_ no puedo…

—Si no vienes, iré a buscarte…

—¿En dónde decías que nos juntábamos?

Luego de escuchar como Romina descargaba su bronca contra Marie Ann con un vocabulario irreproducible, finalmente Ainara cortó y corrió escaleras abajo buscando ayuda.

Tenía que salir en tan sólo unos minutos de la discográfica sin que nadie la viera, y mezclarse entre los integrantes de los clubes de fans de "La Rosa de Versalles" que se aglomerarían frente a las puertas del edificio para linchar a la nueva integrante…

…Se sentía como un doble espía en una guerra, trabajando para dos bandos…

"_Deja de fantasear"_ se dijo.

—¡Lucke, al fin te encuentro!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! —Del susto, el estilista dejó caer una bandeja de sombras, que se rompieron en mil pedazos. Estaba a punto de soltar una retahíla de insultos pero se contuvo al ver quien lo había provocado.

—_Sorry_…

Él inhaló profundo y contó hasta diez: —Está bien…

—Te ayudaré a recogerlo —se tiró al piso para juntar los pedacitos de pintura—; te compraré una nueva. Pero ¡tienes que ayudarme!

—¿Y ahora que sucedió?

—Tengo que volver a ser… —bajó la voz— _Ainara_.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Es algo difícil de explicar, pero si una persona no ve a _Ainara_ en la próxima media hora, esto se irá al traste.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Hanna Montana?

—¿Ah? ¿Qué es eso?

—Olvídalo… —se puso de pie y revisó en un armario— Aquí tienes una peluca, zapatillas de tu talle, ropa sin estilo como la que acostumbras a vestir que te hará pasar totalmente inadvertida, un sombrero horrible que repele la atención de gente con buen gusto, y un par de anteojos ¡listo!… —lo puso en un bolso—. Toma —le cedió el bolso pero en el momento en que ella lo iba a tomar, le advirtió—, pero que no te vea Christian o sabrás en lo que te has metido ¿entendido?

—¡Entendido, Hada Madrina! —se llevó la mano a la frente e hizo un saludo militar.

—¿Y todavía haces bromas? No hagas que me arrepienta ¿eh? —le abrió la puerta del cuartito y miró hacia todos lados— En la planta baja, gira hacia las escaleras y continúa por el pasillo. Ahí está la entrada para los técnicos y un baño. Cámbiate allí y sal por esa puerta, te llevará al estacionamiento. Yo le diré a Julia que te has ido a casa. En dos horas te paso a buscar con la van por el estacionamiento ¿ok?

Marie Ann memorizó todo y luego de darle repetidas veces las gracias, salió de cuartito pegándose a la pared del pasillo para pasar inadvertida. ¿Debía tomar el ascensor o las escaleras?

Antes de que se decidiera, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Axel apareció ante ella.

"_¡Demonios!"_

—¡Marie Ann! He leído lo que han escrito de ti ¡Ya eres famosa!

—Eh… _yeah… _

—¿A dónde ibas?

—_I was going to jump off the roof_ —lo dijo tan rápido que él la miró sin comprender. Suspiró—: Iba a esconderme de _sir_ —le contestó.

—Sí, es mejor que no nos encuentre por ahora.

—¡Cierto! ¿Qué has hecho con Bonito?

—¡Oh! Él está bien, así que no te preocupes: lo he escondido en un lugar que Christian rara vez visita.

—¡Que bueno! —miró la hora en su móvil— Oye, tengo que irme… te recomiendo que no vayas por allí. Él está buscando al presidente —Le advirtió mientras se alejaba por el corredor dejándolo solo.

Marie Ann bajó como una bala por las escaleras y cuando estaba llegando a la planta baja en el último descanso casi atropella a alguien que subía.

—Marie Ann

—¡Oh, Ariel! Lo lamento…

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —intentó tomar el bolso.

—¡NO! —exclamó alejándolo de él. Estaba siendo taaan sutil que debería darse patadas por ello— _I mean…_

Él suspiró.

—Si reaccionas así se van a dar cuenta…

—¡¿QUÉ, CÓMO, QUIÉN, DE QUÉ?!

Él sonrió.

—De que estás nerviosa. No debes demostrarlo o lo usarán en tu contra.

—Ah…

—¿De qué creías que estaba hablando?

—Eeeeh… mmm… ¿Del escondite de Bonito? _yes! __That!_ —su celular comenzó a sonar— _I must go now. See you later!_

¡Bien! ¡Al fin había llegado a la planta baja! ¡En sólo unos segundos estaría fuera! Y lo mejor: ¡el hall de la entrada estaba desierto!

No había dado tres pasos cuando un revuelo en las puertas giratorias de la entrada llamó su atención. Quienes entraban eran Yvonne, con dos camarógrafos a sus espaldas y delante, hablando entusiasmado a las cámaras, Fabrizio:

—…y bueno… cuando ingresé en la banda lo cierto es que Christian y Ariel se vieron un poco resentidos porque les quité algo de terreno… A las mujeres les parece sexy que hable el italiano y que por mis venas corra la sangre apasionada y caliente del mediterráneo…

Yvonne sonreía al oír sus palabras, pero parecía distraída, buscando algo…

—¡Chris!

Marie Ann miró hacia la misma dirección que Yvonne. Christian que había visto a la modelo comenzó a caminar furioso hacia los elevadores.

—¡Espera, Chris! —gritó Yvonne apretando el paso con los camarógrafos siguiéndola— Estamos grabando para el reality. Por favor, cuéntanos lo que _en verdad_ sucedió esta mañana en el centro comercial.

—No quiero hacer declaraciones.

—¡Pero al menos defiéndete! Los fanáticos merecen saber la verdad

Bueno… esto tenía que acabarse.

Marie Ann se alejó de su escondite y se interpuso en el camino de la modelo.

—No pasó nada en el centro comercial —repitió cansinamente.

—Marie Ann… —comenzó Fabrizio.

—Lo que sucede es que tengo caninos muy largos ¿ven? —y las cámaras tuvieron el primer plano de su boca abierta y sus dientes— ¡Son muy puntiagudos y me lastimo todo el tiempo! ¡Miren, miren!

Fabrizio se rió y Christian tensó la mandíbula.

—Marie Ann, no creo que a la gente le interese ver eso —dijo Fabrizio.

—¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! Sólo me caí y me lastimé.

Yvonne hizo una mueca de desprecio.

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces estás confirmando que te caíste ¿Y sobre qué? Si se puede saber…

El valor de Marie Ann se fue al traste. Dijese lo que dijese la gente lo relacionaría con el video de la piscina. Como decían: "No aclares que oscurece".

"_¡Rápido! ¡Dí algo inteligente!"_

—¿Eh?

Christian largó una larga bocanada de aire mientras miraba al techo pidiendo paciencia y la tomó por el brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla por el largo vestíbulo, como si se tratara de un perrito que se hubiera portado mal.

—¡Eh! ¡No! ¿Qué haces? ¡Eh! —vio aparecer a Ariel y Axel por el hueco de la escalera— ¡Chiiiicos, por favor! ¡Ayudaaaaa!

—Chris, por favor… —pidió Fabrizio que los seguía.

Christian se detuvo abruptamente y Marie Ann se quedó muy quietecita con la cabeza gacha.

—Hernán, he soportado grabar estúpidos videos, ridículos comerciales e incluso he comido y bebido cosas que pudieron haberme matado. Pero esto ¡Esto! —la sacudió por el brazo— ¡No puedo soportarlo!

—Chris —recién ahí, al escuchar otra voz, Marie Ann tuvo el valor para levantar la cabeza. Frente a ella estaba el presidente de la discográfica, Hernán Regier— escucha…

—¡Sácala de mi casa!

—¿Te olvidas del trato? —y señaló a Yvonne y a las cámaras que los filmaban.

—¡Bien! ¡Entonces me voy yo!

Y caminó hacia los elevadores.

—Christian, sólo alimentarás el escándalo.

—Hernán —Ariel lo interrumpió—, déjalo, ya se le va a pasar…

Pero si se iba ¿eso significaba que no iba a haber un nuevo disco? ¿Qué finalmente se iba a disolver La Rosa de Versalles?

—Espere, _sir_.

Marie Ann apuró el paso para alcanzarlo en la puerta de los elevadores, y sintió cómo los camarógrafos la seguían muy de cerca. Christian se giró tan abruptamente que la hizo retroceder.

—¿No deberías saber cuándo detenerte?

—_But…_

—Si fueras un chico… _de verdad_ me gustaría golpearte.

Con un "_ding_" las puertas se abrieron y Christian dio un paso atrás para entrar en el elevador. Su mirada era tan severa que evitó que Yvonne lo siguiera.

Marie Ann se volteó y vio como el vestíbulo comenzaba a desalojarse. Yvonne fue tras los chicos sin prestarle la menor atención a ella.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar ¡Cierto! ¡Su cita con Romina!

.

***

Christian caminó por el estacionamiento entre la hilera de autos estacionados buscando el suyo. Sólo se oía el repiquetear de sus pasos en el pavimento y el eco que producían. ¡Al fin un poco de tranquilidad!

Desactivó la alarma del Audi R8 Quattro color Burdeos y cuando estaba a punto de subirse, reparó en la mortecina lucecita de un cigarrillo encendido brillando en la oscuridad.

Se oyó un silbido de admiración.

—Ya intuía a quién podía pertenecerle un semejante auto.

Ante aquella voz, Christian soltó la puerta y se apoyó en el capó. Cuando algo debe ir mal, saldrá peor.

—No tenía idea de que había vuelto al país, señor. De hecho, hacía años que no oía de usted. Como había perdido popularidad incluso entre la gente de la tercera edad tenía la esperanza de no saber de usted en mucho tiempo.

Se oyó una risa queda y la lucecita comenzó a acercarse hasta que la persona quedó completamente a la vista: Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años; su cabello ya estaba blanco en las sienes y tenía arrugas alrededor de los ojos. Con su porte podría haber pasado por un caballero inglés.

—¡Vamos! Pensé que tendría una bienvenida más cálida, hijo.

—Espero que le alcance con el calor de este día. No sabía que ahora acostumbraba a acechar personas en la oscuridad.

—¡Ah! Ahora que eres una "estrella internacional" me tuteas…

—Ahora que su nombre no aparece en la sección espectáculos vuelve a buscarme. —rebatió a su vez.

El hombre hizo una mueca.

—A tu madre no le hubiera gustado que me recibieras de esa manera.

—No lo sabremos ya que está…

—_Cállate_. —lo cortó— No seas impertinente.

—Entonces no me dirija la palabra: mucha gente se ha quejado cuando la he ignorado en público.

Christian dio por terminada la pequeña conversación, se subió al auto y salió del estacionamiento a toda velocidad.

.

.

—Jamás imaginé que podía acabar de esta manera —masculló Ainara para sí.

—¡ECHEN A ESA BRUJA!

—¡NO LA QUEREMOS!

—¡QUE VUELVA LA REINA TONIA!

—¡FUERA MARIE ANN!

—¡ROSA DE VERSALLES! ¡ROSA DE VERSALLES! ¡ROSA DE VERSALLES!

—¡CABALLEROS! ¡NOSOTRAS LOS DEFENDEREMOS!

—¡FUERA MARIE ANN! ¡FUERA MARIE ANN!

La multitud gritaba otras cosas que hacían que a Ainara le ardieran las orejas y le entraran ganas de que la tierra se abriera y la tragara.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, Ainara —Romina intentaba hacerse escuchar sobre los gritos de las personas—. Realmente es muy importante para mí que ayudes a nuestra causa. Además es una oportunidad para que descanses de estar al cuidado de tu madre…

"_No se me hubiera ocurrido hacer esto para "relajarme""_ pensó ella.

—¿Pero que te pasó? ¿Te has cambiado en un cuarto a oscuras?

Ainara se alejó un mechón de la peluca que se le había escapado de la ridícula gorra con visera de color naranja flúor con el logo bordado en negro de una ballena y el eslogan _"Las mejores colas están en Puerto Madryn"._ Llevaba puestas unas zapatillas planas sin cordones, unos pescadores lilas anchos, una remera sin mangas cuadrille con volados amarillos en la cintura. En el cuello, en caso de tener que taparse la cara, llevaba una toalla blanca con franjas rojas. Por supuesto, no le podían faltar los anteojos negros con forma de bicicleta.

—Eh… cuando me llamaste estaba ayudando en el jardín y no me ha dado tiempo de cambiarme.

Romina la miró esperando que fuera una broma pero la negativa no llegó.

—¿Qué? ¡Me dijiste que era urgente!

—Bueno… lo importante es que estés aquí.

—¡QUEREMOS VER A MARIE ANN PARLOW! —la voz amplificada de un chico sonó a centímetros de distancia de Ainara, haciendo que saltara en su sitio cubriéndose lo oídos.

—¡SÍ, QUE SALGA! —se unió Romina hablando por el megáfono al otro lado de Ainara, haciendo que volviera a saltar.

Así que eso era lo que llamaban "sonido estéreo"… ¡Era molesto!

—¡NOSOTROS, —continuó Romina— LOS MIEMBROS DEL CLUB DE FANS " LOS CABALLEROS DE LA ROSA" TE LO EXIGIMOS!

—DURANTE LA CARRERA DE "LA ROSA DE VERSALLES" NUNCA SE HABÍA DADO ALGO COMO ESTO —continuó exaltado el chico.

—¡BRUJA! ¡TREPADORA! ¡PUT…

—¡Eh! —Ainara se colgó del brazo de Romina interrumpiéndola. Iba a reclamarle por lo que estuvo a punto de gritar pero recordó que en ese momento no era Marie Ann.

—¡TONIA NUNCA HABIA PARTICIPADO EN ESCÁNDALOS DE ESTE TIPO! —dijo el chico.

—¡Y ENCIMA HA PERJUDICADO LA IMAGEN DE CHRISTIAN! —añadió furiosa Romina.

—¡SU COMPORTAMIENTO CON LA BANDA Y LOS FANS NO PUEDE QUEDAR ASÍ!

—¡CABALLEROS!... QUEREMOS DECIRLES QUE NO LOS APOYAMOS… Y SOBRE TODO A TI, CHRISTIAN, QUEREMOS DECIRTE…

El chico se interpuso entre Ainara y Romina y la valla que los contenía y gritó: —¡TE ENVIDIAMOS GENIO!

Hubo un breve silencio generalizado entre los espectadores.

—¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ???!!!

—¡Christian Newman! —agregó el chico sin dejarse amedrentar por las amenazadoras fans que comenzaban a rodearlo y a empujar— ¡Te apoyamos! ¡Marie Ann es fantástica! ¡Marie Ann! ¡Compraría tu tanga autografiada si la subastaras en _Ebay_!

Ainara no sabía si reírse u horrorizarse. Estaba perpleja.

—¡Traidor! ¡Traidor a la banda!

—¡Marie Ann! —gritó alguien más— ¡Toma mi teléfono! —Y Ainara vio como desde otro sitio un chico arrojaba algo envuelto en una toalla por arriba del muro— ¡Te llamaré esta noche!

—¡Traidores! ¡Chicas, encárguense de ellos!

Y la horda de fanáticas los ahogó entre empujones y codazos.

—¡No creas que esto se queda así, Marie Ann! —continuó gritando por el megáfono Romina— ¡La guerra apenas comienza! ¡Nosotras no descansaremos hasta verte fuera!

—Eh… Romina… —comenzó tímidamente Ainara al ver que su amiga hiperventilaba— ¿no crees que estás exagerando?

—¡EXAGERANDO! —gritó aún con el megáfono— Lo siento —lo apagó mientras los demás seguidores entonaban cánticos linchando a Marie Ann.

—Sí, bueno… no es como sí Marie Ann hubiera tenido sexo en un lugar público, o hubiera golpeado a un empleado, o hubiera conducido alcoholizada provocando un accidente —enumeró intentando recordar escándalos de los famosos.

—¡Tienes razón!.... ¡Lo que hizo es mucho peor! ¡Se atrevió a poner sus manos sobre Chris!

—¡Vamos, quizás fue un accidente! No serías capaz de decir esas cosas de mí si yo fuera…

—Si _tú_ fueras ella —la cortó— te arrastraría calle abajo con un auto, te arrancaría el cuero cabelludo como los indios precolombinos y las uñas una por una y por si fuera poco ¡te obligaría a terminar tus días oyendo a la hermana Roberta impartiendo clases de historia!

…Quizás era mejor no insistir demasiado…

—¡Que bueno que no soy ella! ¿no? —inquirió Ainara entre dientes forzando una sonrisa.

Hubo un griterío de chicas excitadas y Romina perdió toda la atención en Ainara. Las rejas de la discográfica se abrían y unos guardias se paraban junto a las vallas custodiando la salida de tres de los integrantes de la banda.

¡Vaya! Esas chicas sufrían de trastorno bipolar ¿cómo en un segundo estaban furiosísimas y al otro gritaban histéricas de la alegría?

De repente los vio: Ariel, Axel y Fabrizio salían del edificio y las fans se estiraban através de las vallas para tocarlos o alcanzarle todo tipo de artículos para que los autografiaran.

¡Oh, oh! ¡Se estaban acercando hasta su lugar!

Ainara intentó huir hacia atrás escondiéndose en la multitud, pero todos empujaban hacia delante; así le arrebató una pancarta a una chica y empezó a moverse al son de las demás mientras se cubría el rostro con ella.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí! ¡Presidenta! —exclamó Fabrizio.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó Romina— ¡Una foto! ¡por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor!

—¿Quién es tu amiga? —preguntó interesado Axel ¡Y cómo no! Debía ser la única fan que se cubría el rostro, encima estando en primera fila. Ainara inclinó un poco el rostro.

—¿Ah? —Romina estaba distraída tratando de posar con Fabrizio y Axel y al mismo tiempo sacarse la foto— ¡Oh, sólo una amiga! Está acompañándome… es tímida…

—¡Mira, Ariel! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas casado? ¡Ja, Ja! —exclamó Fabrizio apuntando al cartel.

Ainara dio rápidamente vuelta el cartel, cubriéndose aún el rostro pero a una distancia de veinte centímetros para leer lo que decía: _"Ariel es propiedad de la Sra. De Fernández. No tocar!"_ y tenía una flecha que apuntaba indicando quién era la señora de Fernández.

¡Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a ella! Gimió lastimeramente acercando el cartel a su rostro para mantenerlo cubierto.

Por su parte Ariel firmaba autógrafos a las chicas de alrededor y sonreía de vez en cuando perdido en sus pensamientos. Estos no estaban muy lejos, estaban todos centrados en la chica que se cubría con un cartón ¿Podría ser que…? ¡Sí! Era algo difícil de reconocer, pero estaba seguro de que era ella.

La noche anterior, cuando los chicos ayudaban a meter a un Christian inconciente a la casa, él se había encargado de sostener a Marie Ann para entrarla. La tenía en pie con el brazo de ella alrededor de su cuello y el de él alrededor de su cintura, e iba a cargarla cuando…

—…_Ariel…_ —murmuró Marie Ann en sueños. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y sonrió…

Esa sonrisa… era familiar…

Ariel la movió de tal forma que quedaran enfrentados. Ahora, los brazos de ella cayeron a ambos lados y estaba tan erguida como lo podía estar una muñeca de trapo. Su rostro lucía sereno.

Tomó su pequeña mano.

¡No podía ser! ¡Seguro que estaba alucinando!

La mano de él subió y se posó en su mejilla y acercó más su rostro para inspeccionar cada rincón del suyo. Adivinaba algunos rasgos, pero otros habían cambiado mucho. ¿Sería…?

Apartó el flequillo negro de su frente con tanta delicadeza que pudo haber sido una caricia y ante sus ojos descubrió el rostro de la jovencita que había visto por última vez hacía muchísimo tiempo. Ahora el maquillaje negro no servía de nada. _Casi_ lo había engañado: Era Ainara.

—¡Ariel! ¡Vuelve a Argentina, por favor! —exclamó Fabrizio para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad— ¿Qué pasa?

Ariel lo miró y se lo pensó por un momento pero finalmente habló: —Me preguntaba dónde estaría Marie Ann.

Al decir aquello la chica que se encontraba oculta detrás del rectángulo de cartón dio un respingo. Ariel sonrió. Apenas la había visto pero estaba seguro de que era ella otra vez… ¡Pobre! ¡Lo que debía estar pasando!

—¿Marie Ann? —repitió Axel ajeno a sus pensamientos y haciendo que Romina frunciera el seño ante la mención de ese nombre— Julia dijo que se fue a casa… ¿Ariel? ¿Por qué sonríes?

Ariel se encogió de hombros y se volvió a mirar a sus compañeros.

—Por nada —se alejó hacia la van, mientras ellos lo seguían con el griterío de la chicas zumbándole en los oídos— Estaba pensando que será divertido —dijo para sí.

.

***

—¡Aaaah! —Ainara despertó agitada en su cama.

—¿Qué sucede, Ainara? ¿qué? —inquirió Romina a su lado.

—¡Fue una pesadilla! Soñé que accidentalmente caía sobre Christian Newman y querías matarme…

—_¿Lo hiciste?_

El tono profundo de voz hizo que Ainara se volviera hacia su amiga en la oscuridad del cuarto que compartían y sólo pudo distinguir los ojos inyectados en sangre de Romina y su mano blanca empuñando una cuchilla de carnicería de brillante acero.

—¡A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A H!

—¡Marie Ann! ¿Estás bien? ¡Despierta!

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Prometo no volver a caer jamás sobre ningún otro caballero! ¡Lo juro! ¡Pero no me mates!

—¡Marie Ann! —Julia le golpeó la cabeza con una revista.

—¡Auch! —se llevó la mano a la cabeza— ¡Eh! ¡Eso dolió!

—Tuviste una pesadilla —le dijo Lucke.

—¡Ja! ¿En serio? —repuso con tono angustiado. No quería burlarse de él, en realidad le hubiera gustado no tenerla— No puedo… ¡No puedo con esto!

El vehículo se detuvo y Julia obligó a Marie Ann a bajar de la van…

—Vamos a hablar ¡Ahora!

.

Christian revisó que no le hiciera falta nada de lo que necesitaría durante su estancia en el hotel. Ya tenía la ropa, el cepillo de dientes, inyección de decadrón (uno nunca sabe), y, en caso de que se aburriera, su Ipod…

¿En dónde estaba su Ipod?

¡Axel…! ¡Ese chico!

Salió de la habitación con su bolso al hombro y se dirigió a la habitación de su compañero, abrió la puerta y… fue como entrar a la dimensión desconocida ¿Cómo podía ser una cosa así? ¡Si sólo había estado en la casa un día! Christian estaba seguro de que en Buenos Aires… no, se quedaba corto: que en el Mundo no existía alguien más desordenado que Axel.

Empezó a revolver ayudándose con un lápiz que encontró por ahí. Se fijó en la mesa de luz y por último fue al escritorio donde se encontraba abierta la computadora portátil.

Lo encontró bajo unos papeles y al tomarlo, movió el mouse haciendo que se encendiera el monitor. ¿Para qué dejaría encendida la computadora?

Iba a apagarla cuando notó que había un programa abierto minimizado en la barra de tareas. Lo activó para cerrarlo y lo que encontró fue un video de un sitio que le resultaba familiar…

—¡Eh! Ese es mi depósito… ¿por qué tendría una cámara en mi depósito?

Algo se movió en la imagen: Bonito se paró mirando ansiosamente hacia la puerta.

—¡Idiota! ¿Creíste que nunca lo encontraría? ¡Ya verás cuando…

La puerta en la imagen se abrió, alguien encendió la luz del cuartito y Bonito comenzó a ladrar de contento. Julia entró empujando a Marie Ann. Detrás venía Lucke.

—¡Ah! ¿Así que aquí estaba esta bestia?

—¡Bonito! —Marie Ann le acarició la cabeza— Julia ¿qué hacemos aquí? —Christian notó que su entonación era diferente.

—Este es probablemente el único lugar de la casa donde no hay micrófonos… —se plantó frente a la chica— Escúchame bien, porque ya me cansé de repetirlo, Ainara —en el cuarto de Axel, Christian se incorporó atento al oír el nuevo nombre— ¡Ni se te ocurra abandonar ahora! Si lo haces todo se irá al garete ¿Quieres que Lucke y yo quedemos en la calle? —la manager empezó a andar como león enjaulado por el pequeño cuartito.

—¡No! Pero… ¡Yo no pretendía que se dieran estas circunstancias! Es muy difícil ser otra persona…

Christian pensó que para hablar mal el español, de repente había adquirido una pronunciación muy natural…

—¡Entonces vive como esa otra persona! —Julia inspiró y de repente pareció recordar algo— ¡Y no puedes desaparecer como hoy! ¡Decirme que te vienes a la casa cuando no es así!

—Es que surgió algo… —se excusó torpemente.

Julia dejó de caminar y la miró fijamente.

—Mira: ¡Cuando estás con nosotros, con la banda, en cada segundo del día, eres Marie Ann Parlow! —Julia se aproximó a ella y la tomó por los hombros. Le habló lenta y claramente— ¡Olvídate de tu familia, de tu padre...! ¡Así que olvídate de ella! ¡Olvídate de que eres la hija del Presidente! _¡Desde que entraste a ese casting has dejado de ser Ainara Ferrer Dubois!_

Christian contuvo la respiración y todos sus músculos se tensaron: —¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!

—Desde ahora, Marie Ann, tienes una nueva vida. En la reunión que tuve hoy van a usar toda la publicidad que te has ganado (no me mires así ¡Te la has ganado!) y vamos a continuar con el trabajo. Desmentir todo lo que se ha dicho es un gasto de energía.

"Mañana debes despertar temprano. Lucke vendrá a arreglarte y haremos una sesión de fotos y algunas entrevistas. Y no puedes salirte de tu papel por nada del mundo ¿me oíste?

—¿Ha pasado algo?

Julia suspiró.

—Yvonne va a seguirte a todos lados y se pegará a ti como si fuera una garrapata. Se lo han ordenado. Quieren tener más escenas de ti y de cómo es tu proceso de adaptación a la banda ¡Así que no puedes fallar!

—Julia, estás exagerando —intervino Lucke—, Si los chicos no se han dado cuenta, mucho menos la descerebrada de Yvonne. —se dirigió a la puerta— Y ahora ¿podemos irnos? Tengo que preparar una mascarilla de pepino.

—¿Para Marie Ann?

—Eh… sí, _claro_… —y salió del cuartito.

—Nos vemos mañana, Marie Ann —Julia iba a seguir al estilista pero se detuvo— ¡Ey! ¡Arriba ese ánimo! Hasta ahora lo has hecho muy bien —sonrió.

Marie Ann le devolvió la sonrisa: —Te acompaño.

—Sí —Julia carraspeó y murmuró poniéndose seria—, será mejor que me vaya porque me estoy ablandando…

Marie Ann se rió. Los acompañó hasta la entrada trasera de la casa y desde ahí observó cómo cruzaban la reja de calle. Se subieron a la van y perdió el vehículo de vista al doblar este una esquina.

Estaba sola y casi a oscuras y ahora todo era tranquilo. Ser una doble espía era realmente agotador…

Suspiró.

No debía ser egoísta. Había muchas personas que tenían su trabajo en juego por su causa. Debía dar lo mejor de sí.

—No puedo dejar que me descubran… —se repitió en un susurro para sí.

—_Yo ya te descubrí._

Marie Ann dio un respingo. Por un momento pensó que esa voz era producto de su conciencia perseguida y culpable, pero el ruido de unos pasos en la grava y la imponente figura de Christian situándose bajo la luz de la entrada le hicieron darse cuenta de que lo que había oído era real.

El rostro de él no demostraba expresión alguna… y eso daba más miedo que verlo enojado.

Él elevó un brazo y le enseñó su celular mientras accionaba un botón. En el aparato distinguió a las personas que hacía tan sólo unos segundos estaban en el cuartito depósito.

"…_olvídate de ella! __¡Olvídate de que eres la hija del Presidente! __¡Desde que entraste a ese casting has dejado de ser Ainara Ferrer Dubois!"_

La respiración de Marie Ann se detuvo. Tragó saliva muy lentamente sin poder apartar la mirada de Christian.

—Ya te descubrí —repitió él en un tono que parecía de ultratumba— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Marie Ann? O debería decir: _Ainara Ferrer._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

. : LRDV : .

Hola!

Si es que hay algún interesado que pase por estos lares, me disculpo por no publicar más seguido. No tengo excusa… va! Si la tengo… me enganché viendo Boys Before Flowers (Coreana) y cuando me sentaba a la compu a escribir no podía evitar abrir el Explorer para seguir viéndola.

Pretendo escribir más seguido ya que no son demasiados capítulos (tengo planeados 16 como en la serie, pero habrá que ver si no me quedo corta y tengo que poner uno más). Si tardo es porque las escenas que surgen completamente de mi cabecita quiero que estén perfectas y a veces la musa se me va en los momentos más decisivos.

No sabía cómo hacer para disfrazar a Ainara de ella misma, así que empecé a buscar fotos en Google de las peores combinaciones de moda que podía hacer. Finalmente terminé haciendo un boceto para darme una idea.

Si esta historia la leyera más gente (no me quejo! Estoy contenta con las personas que al menos sé que pasaron a ver de qué se trataba), tal vez me sentaría a dibujar. Tengo varias ideas en la cabeza de los personajes, de algunas escenas para sus sesiones de fotos (busqué trajes, peinados, etc)… pero estoy divagando, porque antes que nada me tengo que sentar a escribir las canciones.

Agradezco a Dios que exista Google! Con él he buscado desde el auto perfecto para Christian (Un Audi R8 4.2 FSI Quattro color Burdeos), hasta las traducciones para lo que Marie Ann debe decir en inglés (es que no confío en el mío)

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado (me pareció menos denso que el primero y más entretenido)

Por favor comenten… bueno, en realidad lo que espero es una crítica porque realmente quiero escribir y me sería de mucha ayuda para crecer.

Muchas gracias por leer!

Saludos!

Aniram


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer "You're Beatiful" es de la maravillosa inventiva de las guionistas Hong Jung Eun y Hong Mi Ran, (y de otras historias que me han fascinado! Te recomiendo no dejes de verlas!). Yo sólo he adaptado la historia por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

.

.

PROYECTO VERSALLES

Capítulo 3

Axel caminaba distraídamente por el sendero de grava del jardín mientras canturreaba una canción muy pegadiza ("_Una loba en el armario, tiene ganas de salir ouuuh…"_). Tenía una misión ultra secreta que cumplir: Darle de comer a Bonito.

Como Marie Ann estaba en la casa (seguramente durmiendo porque veía la luz de su cuarto apagada), con los chicos habían decidido ir a comprar unas pizzas y levantarle el ánimo a la chica. Él ya sabía que ser famoso no era fácil: había que acostumbrarse a los escándalos y sobre todo aprender a soportar cuando uno estaba embrollado en ellos.

Bueno ¿y por qué estaba en casa ahora si debía comprar pizzas? Porque hizo desviarse a los chicos del recorrido con la excusa de que iba a buscar su cartera. Como pocas veces se ofrecía a pagar, ellos aceptaron gustosos.

¡Incrédulos!

Julián Esteban "Axel" Lee nunca pagaba por los demás y jamás lo haría…

—Desde el principio sabía que había algo raro en ti… —esa voz enojona y tensa resultaba familiar ¡Christian había vuelto a casa! Habría que comprar más pizza…—¡No voy a dejar que sigas con esto!

Axel se detuvo en seco antes de doblar la esquina. Christian se enojaba pero casi nunca levantaba la voz. Evidentemente algo malo había pasado. Desde donde estaba pudo verlo hablando con Marie Ann.

Aunque en un principio le pareció que ella permanecía sumisa y resignada a recibir el sermón, ésta reaccionó con voz firme y el semblante serio.

—No pretendo hacer daño a nadie, _sir_. Así que mejor será que guarde silencio.

Aquella réplica encendió una alarma en la cabeza de Axel. Desde que la conoció, Marie Ann no le había parecido la clase de persona que le planta cara sin dudar a alguien del carácter de Christian. En aquel momento parecía haber cambiado por completo.

Incluso apenas reconocía la entonación extranjera.

Parecía _otra_ persona.

Y además… ¿aquello había sido una amenaza?

—¡Axel! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

Axel se movió inquieto ¿qué hacer?

Dio la vuelta con la expresión más tranquila que tenía (esa que cuando pasaba algo lo hacía sonreír como estúpido y lo delataba por completo).

—¡Fab! Olvidé que la cartera estaba en mi buzo —le pasó un abrazo por la espalda obligando a volver por el camino.

Fabrizio lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Te conozco! —alzó una ceja— No quieres pagar, ¿no?

—¡Eh! ¡Me ofendes! ¡Vámonos!

.

Por su parte Christian parpadeó, pareció pensar en algo y luego rió incrédulo.

—¡Ja! ¿Estás amenazándome?

Marie Ann parpadeó a su vez volviendo a su estado natural. No se había dado cuenta de lo brusco de su reacción.

—No… no, claro que no… lo que quería decir…

—No quiero oírlo —la ignoró y pasó a su lado como una exhalación.

Y ella se quedó en blanco…

… por unos segundos.

—No, _sir_, espere… —lo siguió pisándole los talones—. _Tiene_ que escucharme…

—Ni se te ocurra nombrar a Julia ahora, porque…

A Marie Ann le costaba respirar. Christian caminaba con paso seguro, no muy rápido, casi imitando a los asesinos de las películas de terror que siempre alcanzan a sus víctimas aunque estas corran… lo malo es que a ella le tocaba perseguirlo.

—No, no iba a hacerlo… por favor, escúcheme… tiene que saber…

—He dicho que no quiero oírlo.

—_Sir!_ —le cerró el paso, jadeante, sosteniéndose contra la puerta de entrada del garaje. A él no le quedó más remedio que detenerse. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado impaciente, torciendo la mandíbula, con esa mirada de indiferencia, pero Marie Ann sabía muy dentro de él lo estaba disfrutando. —Al menos… al menos debe saber que lo siento… ¡Yo no quería…!

—No me interesa…

—Pero de verdad, yo…

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Lo lamentas? ¿Te sientes tan irremediablemente culpable como para saltar de un balcón o pedir perdón de rodillas durante cuarenta días y cuarenta noches…?

—_Sir!_ —le rogó con la mirada que dejara de burlarse.

—Esto… —le enseñó el móvil— será algo que a Hernán Regier le encantará ver… Dale mis mejores deseos a Julia. A partir de ahora no quiero tratar con ninguna de las dos.

Otra vez él la esquivaba. Si se subía al auto estaba todo perdido: no podría alcanzarlo jamás, ni aunque le pidiera ayuda a su Ángel de la Guarda Miguel.

¿Qué hacer?

"_¡Ainara, tonta!"_ canturreaba su hermano, mientras picaba a su alrededor una pelota de basket _"No me la quitarás, porque de los dos yo soy el bueno en los deportes ¿recuerdas?"_

Como poseída por esa memoria, mientras Christian pasaba a su lado, su mano se movió con voluntad propia y el aparato estuvo en sus manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡Eh!

Y salió disparada como una bala hacia la casa, no sabía a dónde iba, pero tenía que avanzar, seguir hacia delante.

—¡Marie Ann! ¡Marie Ann!

Tropezó varias veces antes de alcanzar la casa (¿y quién no con esos tacos?), pero él aún no la alcanzaba. Entró a la cocina.

—Dámelo.

—No.

—_Marie Ann._

Ella empezó a tocar descontroladamente botoncitos al azar mientras trataba de no quitarle la vista de encima a él y a la vez estar alerta a que la mesa redonda los separara completamente cuando él intentaba rodearla.

—Se… se lo devolveré si promete no decir nada.

—¡Ja!

—Y Julia… no tiene que echar a Julia.

—No sé si no te has dado cuenta pero no estás en posición de pedir _favores_.

Y con la última palabra saltó la mesa. Esta cayó hacia ella, que brincó hacia atrás con un grito y corrió a la siguiente habitación.

—¡Marie Ann!

—¡Borrarborrarborrar! ¡¿Cómo se hace esto?

Agarró el aparato con los dientes y ayudándose del pasamano de la escalera subió los escalones de tres en tres, mientras abajo Christian tropezaba con la alfombra y un aparador donde reposaba el teléfono inalámbrico.

¿Tenía llave su habitación? ¿Tenía llave su habitación? ¡Claro que tenía que tenerla! ¿Qué chica en sus cabales convive con cuatro chicos y no tiene llave en su habitación?

Entró a su cuarto, tropezó con un bolso y se sostuvo de la cama. Tanteó en la oscuridad y encendió la luz de noche.

¿Dónde estaba la llave?

Oyó pasos en la escalera…

Y de repente la ventana apareció frente a ella como la solución más efectiva, algo que con poca premeditación podría resultar perfectamente racional si de niña has visto hasta el hartazgo la serie de dibujos animados "Mujercitas" donde la protagonista Jo March se subía al tejado para escribir…

"_Mamá, por favor… cuida de mi"_ y con este pensamiento se subió al escritorio y sacó la cabeza por la ventana.

Apenas se asomó, comprobó la pendiente y la distancia que la separaría del suelo cuando se subiera al techo. Por suerte la inclinación no era mucha, así que sacó completamente su cuerpo y trato de mantenerse erguida sobre el tejado con esos tacos altos que tenía puestos.

Observó alrededor y vio a su derecha el balcón del que se había caído la noche anterior. Si llegaba hasta él podría entrar a la casa, bajar por las otras escaleras y salir por la puerta, todo esto mientras Christian buscaba en la planta alta.

—Perdóneme, _sir_ —se dijo mirando hacia la ventana—, pero no puedo dejar que haga eso.

Y comenzó a alejarse hacia el balcón, sosteniéndose de los ladrillos del exterior para mantener el equilibrio con esos zapatos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

La pregunta la tomó tan de sorpresa que dio un respingo y apunto estuvo de caer del techo de espaldas. Logró hacer equilibrio moviendo rápidamente los brazos como hacen en los dibujitos animados y se fue hacia delante pegándose a la pared como una ventosa.

Giró la cabeza y con horror vio que Christian estaba junto a ella en el techo, agarrándose del marco de la ventana.

—¡Dámelo!

—¡No!

—¡Que me lo des! —y cazó al aire el móvil que aún ella sostenía.

Como ninguno de los dos se rendía, al mismo tiempo se soltaron de la pared y se debatieron por el celular con ambas manos. Estaban tan enfrascados en ello que Marie Ann se olvidó de su temor por la altura.

—No voy a dejar que una niña mimada, sólo porque se siente aburrida con su vida y quiera divertirse jugando a que es una rockstar, venga y arruine todo mi trabajo. ¡Devuélvemelo! —ordenó impaciente.

—¡No, _sir_!

—¡Tonta! ¿Es que crees que deshaciéndote de este video dejarás de ser quien eres?

Marie Ann aflojó la tensión en sus brazos pero aún no soltaba el móvil. Apretó los labios. ¡Cómo no había caído en cuenta de eso!

—Es cierto… no dejo de ser una Ferrer… ¡qué tonta! —sonrió tristemente.

Christian observó su semblante afligido por unos instantes, pero luego recuperó la cordura. Estuvo a punto de caer otra vez es su engaño pero ya no lo haría: aprovechando su oportunidad, tiró del aparato de las manos de Marie Ann, lo que la hizo perder el equilibrio. Cuando vio que se tambaleaba de costado hacia el vacío, reaccionó rápidamente tomándola del brazo más cercano, pero ella con un grito ahogado se agachó hacia el lado contrario, buscando sostenerse de las tejas al caer de rodillas y se lo llevó a él con ella.

Quedaron echados boca abajo en el tejado y casi al mismo tiempo oyeron el ruido de algo que golpeaba cerca de ellos, se deslizaba y se perdía en el vacío dando un golpe seco. Christian miró furiosamente a Marie Ann que estaba aterrada aferrándose al techo con tal fuerza que tenía los nudillos de sus manos blancos.

—¿Lo dejaste caer? ¿En serio? —le recriminó él chasqueando la lengua molesto.

Marie Ann estaba al borde de las lágrimas y colgada a esa altura ni siquiera tenía fuerza para decir otra vez "Lo siento", aunque, quizás fuera por la situación, pero no entendía porqué estaba molesto por haber perdido su celular y no preocupado por estar a punto de caer al vacío.

Él comenzó a ponerse de pie.

—Vamos… —se volteó para darle la mano, pero ella seguía en la misma posición— ¿Qué pasa? ¿es que piensas quedarte toda la noche aquí?

Ella como respuesta lloriqueó y él comprendió.

—Le tienes miedo a la altura… —no era una pregunta. Ella asintió sin mirarlo— ¡Oh diablos! ¿y para qué te has subido?

Ella no respondió, permaneció con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y emitió un gemido. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un ruido cerca de su cabeza y luego todo quedó en silencio. Abrió un ojo inspeccionando en la oscuridad y se encontró completamente sola.

—_Sir? _—inquirió con temor— _Sir!_

La había abandonado. ¡La había dejado sola, en el tejado, en la oscuridad, en un estado de histeria con su temor a las alturas!

—_Sir!_ —volvió a llamar gimoteando ¿cómo alguien podía hacer eso?

¡No, no podía ser! No podía ser tan cruel y desconsiderado. Quizá se había caído y se había roto la crisma. ¡Y todo por su culpa! ¡Dios! ¡Además de ser una impostora había asesinado a una prometedora estrella de rock!

—_Sir! Sir! Sir!_ —gritó entre sollozos.

"_Mamá, por favor, que esté bien… No permitas que nada le suceda"_

—_SIR!_

—¡¿Queeeeeé? —respondió una voz desde abajo, fastidiada— Deja de gritar.

Marie Ann se animó a levantar la cabeza cinco centímetros para ver hacia abajo. Christian estaba colocando una escalera destartalada para alcanzar el borde del tejado. Bonito estaba detrás de él, feliz de verse liberado se su prisión, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría.

Ella escuchó que algo crujía y temió que algo no estuviera bien.

—No me soportará —dijo Christian—. Tendrás que bajar tú. Yo la sostengo…

—P… pero…

—¿Es que piensas quedarte ahí? —la instó impaciente— gatea hacia atrás —le ordenó— ¿a qué esperas? No tengo toda la noche. Un poco más a tu izquierda _¡Tu izquierda!_ Esa es tu derecha… ¡Ahí! Bien, ahora baja tu pie derecho… ¡y apoya sólo el empeine!

No acababa de decir eso cuando el zapato de ella se resbaló contra el filo de la tabla y se encajó entre el taco y la suela.

Estremecida por la brusquedad del movimiento, se tambaleó hacia atrás y aunque él quiso sostenerla, la escalera se torció y por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, Marie Ann quedó haciendo equilibrio en aquel trasto como si usara zancos de dos metros de largo.

—¡No! —él empujó hacia el techo, pero ella se asustó y saltó hacia atrás mientras se giraba en el aire hacia la tierra.

Bonito ladró ante el chillido de sorpresa y Christian, veloz, la atrapó al vuelo mientras recibía todo su peso.

Sintió como sonaba un "crack" de su hombro y como la rodilla huesuda de ella se clavaba en su muslo (menos mal que no fue más arriba). Reprimió la exclamación de dolor y esperó a que su respiración se normalizara.

Sobre él, Marie Ann lloraba quedamente con los ojos cerrados.

Había acabado… dolorosamente mal, pero había acabado…

_¡GUAF!_

Bonito pasó corriendo bajo la escalera, golpeándola con su cola y haciendo que cayera…

¡Diablos!

Giró sobre ella haciéndola rodar y recibió el impacto en la espalda.

—¡Aaauch! —cuando pensaba que lo le podía suceder nada más sintió como algo pegajoso, espeso y caliente se esparcía por su cara— ¡Quítate! —empujó al perro mientras se hacía lugar para ponerse de pie tambaleante.

Marie Ann tardaría en salir del shock porque estaba aún petrificada con los ojos cerrados. Era mejor así.

Caminó y tomó el celular del suelo ¡genial! No encendía.

_¡GUAF!_

Christian le lanzó al perro una de sus miradas de hielo y este se sentó erguido pero jadeando despreocupadamente.

—_Sir_… —escuchó un susurro. Marie Ann se había sentado— ¿Está usted bien?

—¿A ti qué te parece?

—Lo siento…

Christian la ignoró e iba a emprender su camino hacia la cochera cuando una idea pasó por su cabeza…

—¿Es una broma? —preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Cómo? —Marie Ann, que acababa de ponerse de pie con esfuerzo, se acercó para oír mejor.

—Ya sabes… —dudó— ¿Es una cámara oculta? —inquirió mirando disimuladamente hacia todos lados.

—¿Eh?

—¿Es una joda para "Video Match"? —preguntó finalmente sin rodeos.

Ella lo miró con desconcierto, inclinado la cabeza a un lado como estaba haciendo Bonito.

—_Sir_… yo no suelo mirar esos programas pero… —dudó en corregirlo— me parece que hace años que no hacen ese tipo de bromas…

Christian apretó la mandíbula, frunció el ceño y lanzó un bufido.

—¿En qué estaré pensando? ¡Me voy a volver loco! —y se volteó enfurecido para seguir su camino.

Marie Ann comenzó a seguirlo. Él se detuvo y volvió bruscamente haciendo que chocara contra él.

—No – me – sigas —masticó las palabras— ¡Si aún cabe la mínima posibilidad, por inimaginable e improbable que sea, de que mi día sea aún peor: _no quiero que pase_!

—Yo sólo quería decirle que…

—… tenía una vida tranquila. La gente y los medios no se interesaban en mí mas que por la música, mi trabajo y la banda y llegas tú y ¡paf! —chocó el dorso de una mano con la palma de la otra haciendo que ella diera un respingo—: mi cabeza cae en mierda de perro, soy acosado, acusado de ser violento y golpeador, me siento sucio, me babean, me siento dolorido, y no dejo de sentirme MÁS Y MÁS SUCIO! ¡Mi vida es un caos! —gesticulaba tanto y hablaba tan rápido que cada vez se despeinaba más, si eso era aún posible— ¡No! ¡Tú eres un caos! ¡Un caos que tengo que evitar!

—_Sir_…

—¡Me lavo las manos! —le cortó— ¡Tú creaste todo esto, tú lo solucionas! —y se alejó como si ella tuviera la peste.

Bonito se sentó junto a Marie Ann y buscó con su cabeza su mano, queriendo que lo acariciara.

—Yo sólo quería darle las gracias —dijo muy bajito en la oscuridad.

.

.

Marie Ann se había ocultado vestida debajo de las sábanas de la cama, esperando desaparecer mágicamente o al menos quedarse dormida. Pero su cabeza no dejaba de recordarle a Ariel, la banda y los problemas que le había causado a su líder, y lo defraudados que se iban a sentir Julia y Lucke cuando les dijera que no iba a poder seguir con la farsa.

Oyó como alguien golpeaba la puerta.

—Marie Ann… ¿puedo pasar?

Lo que le faltaba: justo tenía que ser Ariel. Decidió quedarse callada y fingir que dormía.

—Puedo ver la luz por debajo de la puerta…

Marie Ann se mordió los nudillos reprimiendo un chillido de furia contra ella misma. ¡Tonta!

—Pasa —concedió ella mientras salía de debajo de las sábanas y se sentaba.

—¿Estás bien? —ella afirmó con la cabeza— Te traje pizza… —le enseñó el plato que traía en sus manos—. Axel dijo que no te sentirías bien, pero tienes que comer algo…

—Gracias.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —exclamó él de repente y ella siguió la dirección de su mirada. Tenía un raspón en el codo. Seguramente se lo había hecho al resbalarse del techo. — Aguarda aquí —dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Marie Ann había dado tres bocados a su porción de pizza cuando Ariel estuvo de regreso con un botiquín. Tomó asiento a su lado.

—¿Cómo pasó esto?

—_I… mmm… I fell in the garden._

—No parece tan serio —le limpió la herida y ella hizo un gesto de dolor. Por un momento se quedó viéndolo trabajar concentrado ¡Ah! ¡al final le iba a causar más problemas que ayuda!— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —él elevó la vista, sonriendo.

—_Sorry_… Lamento ser tan torpe… —se mordió el labio porque le comenzaba a temblar— _I always do something wrong_…

Él sonrió.

—Eso no es cierto… sé que estás dando lo mejor de ti para ayudarnos. Es una suerte que te tengamos, Marie Ann.

—Hice que _sir_ se marchara… ¡lo arruiné! Soy una inútil…

—No es verdad… ¿quieres oír la historia de alguien realmente inútil? —antes de que contestara, prosiguió— Había una vez un chico al que le encantaba componer. La música y la poesía eran todo para él. Al acostarse tarareaba una melodía y al levantarse escribía lo que había soñado. Vivir de otra manera era imaginable para él… pero estaba solo y como sabrás, es muy difícil resaltar en el medio artístico y ser "descubierto". Es… como sacarse la lotería.

"Pero este chico nunca se rindió. Tenía una canción que creía que iba a llevarlo a la cima. La cantaba en contadas ocasiones y siempre ante productores de discográficas. Él creía que era la más maravillosa canción jamás cantada. Escucha, decía así:

_Corre por mis venas caliente_

_Lo que provocas_

_Haría al suelo temblar_

_Oculta en la sombras_

_Mis ojos te encuentran_

_y ya no puedes escapar_

_Porque a esos labios, nena,_

_no puedo sólo ignorarlos_

_Lo que susurras_

_Es lo que intento yo gritar..._

_Cuando acabemos juntos y enredados_

_No lo dejaré a la suerte_

_como un loco que te ronda_

_te quiero, quiero amor_

_Cuando acabemos juntos y enredados_

_No lo dejaré a la suerte_

_como un loco que te ronda_

_te quiero, quiero amor_

_te quiero, quiero amor…_

—Me suena conocida…

—¡Ajá!... Pero las canciones no pagan facturas cuando no eres nadie y por más que este chico lo intentaba una y otra vez, parecía estar estancado.

"Estaba perdiendo toda esperanza, cuando alguien escuchó algo en aquella canción y en la música… y le propusieron hacer de ella un _jingle_…

—_A jingle? __A jingle for what? _

— "_Porque así la vida es buena / Compro el cartón ganador / Lo que puedes ganar / ¡No lo vas a imaginar! / Jugando ganas una casa y seis autos / Órdenes de compra / Y un cheque por cien mil lucas / Sólo acierta a los cinco números / ¡Y todo por un peso! / ¡Es el Bingo de La Suerte! / ¡Juega al Bingo de La Suerte!" _—cantó Ariel.

—¡Ja! ¡Esa es la canción del "Bingo de La Suerte"! ¡Ya me resultaba familiar!

Ariel sonrió y estuvo tentado a preguntarle cómo la conocía si sólo se escuchaba en el país, pero no quiso ponerla en evidencia.

—_Wait!_ ¿Estás diciéndome que convirtió esa letra en un _jingle_ tan ridículo?

Ariel se rió por la expresión de pena y sorpresa de ella.

—Sí ¿no es una suerte? —suspiró sonriente— Gracias a eso pude pagar las clases de música, el alquiler del departamento, la luz, la comida…

Marie Ann se sorprendió al oír que ahora hablaba en primera persona y lo miró afligida. Ariel había pasado por cosas de las que no tenía ni idea. Había dejado la seguridad y comodidad de su hogar por lo que más amaba. Su vida había sido muy diferente a la de su mejor amigo, el hermano de ella.

—No tenía idea de que… habías pasado por algo como eso —lo miró afligida— ¡Qué pena que esa canción se haya convertido en eso!

—Para mí no es una pena. Esa canción… me enseñó que para ganar y tener lo que quieres hay que hacer y hay que arriesgar, Marie Ann. Un verdadero inútil es el que no hace nada, el que no crece, el que cree que tiene lo mejor en sus manos pero no hace nada con ello.

"No era tan buena letra y fui presuntuoso. Eso me ayudó a crecer y a no quejarme de mi suerte cuando yo había sido el culpable de mi situación. Me ayudó a corregir lo que estaba mal en mí, lo que me limitaba, lo que no me dejaba darme a conocer. Las cosas suceden de alguna manera por algo. La suerte existe, Marie Ann, pero debemos ayudarla a que funcione. No hay nada imposible de solucionar o de alcanzar si pones todo tu empeño en ello ¿entiendes? —le sonrió mientras posaba una mano en su cabeza.

—_Yep!_ —le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bien ¿en que estaba? —buscó una bandita para el brazo de ella.

—Ariel…

—¿Hmmm?

—¿Alguien más sabe que tú escribiste ese _jingle_?

—¿Bromeas? —rió— ¡Eso arruinaría la imagen que tengo de excelente compositor! —la miró fijamente con una sonrisa traviesa—. Si esto sale de estas cuatro paredes sabrás lo que es tener mala suerte —la amenazó en broma.

—_Okay! _no quiero tener más mala suerte… —sonrió mientras le daba un mordisco a su porción de pizza y una musiquita llenaba la habitación.

—¿No vas a atender?

— ¿Ah? —lo miró confundida y luego a donde apuntaba con la mirada. Era su celular— _Ah!_ _Yeah! _—asintió mientras lo tomaba para responder.

—Te has olvidado de llamarme —le reprocharon a modo de saludo. Al oír aquella voz Marie Ann casi se atraganta con el último trozo de comida. Entre toses, miró nerviosa a Ariel y cubrió el trasmisor del teléfono con la mano. Él tomó el plato.

—Me llevo esto. ¡Que descanses!

"Gracias" gesticuló ella con los labios y guardó silencio hasta que la puerta estuvo cerrada y él del lado de afuera.

—¡Mamá! —susurró conteniendo una exclamación— Lo siento tanto. Yo…

—¡Te olvidaste! —insistió.

—Nooooo… es que… ayer… —rodó los ojos ¡no podía decirle que se había drogado! — me he quedado dormida y hoy tuve mucho que hacer… —soltó de un tirón. Esperaba no haber sonado demasiado evidente. Guardó silencio esperando a que su madre dijera algo más. Siempre esperaba— ¡Estoy muy feliz de que hayas llamado! —le ardieron los ojos y al instante sintió el nudo que le cerraba la garganta. Parpadeó sintiéndose tonta— ¡Te extrañé muchísimo!

—¡Ja! ¡No seas ridícula, Ainara! —se rió su madre— Casi nunca hablamos ¿por qué habrías de extrañarme ahora?

Las palabras surtieron efecto en Marie Ann. Su madre era así: pudo haber sonado un poco brusca pero no lo había dicho para hacerla sentir mal. Era su forma de cortar con la sensiblería del momento ya que la ponía incómoda por que, pese a su edad, no había sabido cómo desenvolverse en ese tipo de situaciones.

Marie Ann sonrió.

—Tienes razón, discúlpame.

—¿Te está yendo bien? —Aunque intentó sonar natural como quien pregunta por el clima, Marie Ann sabía que a su manera estaba algo inquieta.

—Sí… —pausa. No quería preocuparla, así que sonrió para que se le notara en la voz—, Tal vez vuelva antes de lo planeado ¡¿No te parece genial? ! ¡Podremos estar juntas en mi cumpleaños como…

—¿Y cuándo era lo planeado? —la cortó su madre. Ella iba a responder lo que no sabía, cuando prosiguió—: _Canta, Ainara._

—¿Cómo? —¿Acaso había descubierto lo que estaba haciendo?

—Que cantes —la voz le llegó serena, dulce y maternal a sus oídos—: cuando mi Ainara canta los deseos se hacen realidad.

Marie Ann contuvo el aire. Su madre se estaba refiriendo a lo que le decía cuando era pequeña y le pedía que cantara para ella.

—Mamá…

—Pero esta vez —siguió— ten el valor de cantar por ti. —adivinó una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su voz— Quiero que conozcas al mundo y él a ti. Así que no tengas miedo y disfrútalo. Estaré para ti por las noches en caso de que me necesites.

Marie Ann sonrió también.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, llámame mañana.

Se irguió de un salto en la cama.

—¡Espera! ¿eso es todo? —¡Ni siquiera habían hablado cinco minutos! ¿a dónde se había ido el sentimentalismo?

—Pues sí, han pasado sólo dos días desde que no nos vemos ¿tú tienes algo más que contar?

—No, pero pensé…

—Entonces, adiós, Ainara.

—¡Eh! No fastidies a papá ¿eh? —pidió— ¿hola? ¿mamá? —pero no obtuvo respuesta, ya había colgado.

.

.

.

Axel apenas había logrado dormir unas horas aquella noche. Por más que lo intentaba no lograba quitarse de la cabeza la discusión entre Chris y Marie Ann.

Siempre creyó que el rechazo de Chris por Marie Ann no tenía fundamentos. En los años que lo conocía había aprendido que su amigo acostumbraba a decir "no" a algo por la simple costumbre de hacerlo. Pero luego de la votación que definió el ingreso de Marie Ann a la banda, en la que Chris había perdido rotundamente (_"Con compañeros así debería volverme solista"_ había dicho.), creyó que las cosas estaban destinadas a mejorar, más que nada porque la necesitaban (Si bien Chris, ni aunque lo torturaran obligándolo a escuchar la música de Britney Spears, lo admitiría).

Pero ahora Axel se daba cuenta de que Chris tenía motivos para ser suspicaz con Marie Ann. Quizás había visto algo en ella que los otros no. Y recién ahora él mismo también lo notaba.

Cuando la noche pasada, en la discusión, oyó la voz de Marie Ann, supo que algo no andaba bien. A su acento extranjero se lo había llevado el viento y su entonación se había vuelto tan seria y grave que casi le costó reconocer en aquella voz a la chica tímida y torpe que le había alegrado conocer hacía apenas unos días. Era… como si ella no fuera quien decía ser.

Axel se paró de un salto de la cama con cara de espanto: ¿Y si sufría de doble personalidad? ¡Como Robert De Niro en una "Mente Siniestra"! ¡O John Cusack en "Identidad"! ¡O como Anthony Perkins en "Psicosis"! ¡O como… o como…

¡…O como Jim Carrey en "Irene, Yo y mi otro Yo"!

Aunque esa había sido divertida…

Contuvo el aire.

"_No pretendo hacer daño a nadie, sir. Así que mejor será que guarde silencio."_ había amenazado ella.

¡Quizás era muy peligrosa! ¡Como Gollum del Señor de los anillos!

Eso explicaba porque Chris siempre estaba al pendiente de Marie Ann: no era para meterse con ella como habían creído todos en un principio; era porque quizás lo sospechaba y como el líder que era quería cuidar de su banda…

¡No, no, no! Sacudió la cabeza. Seguro que estaba imaginado cosas. Ariel siempre le decía que dejara de ver tanta televisión y Fab le aconsejaba que antes de creer en algo tenía que atenerse a las pruebas. Pues bien… ¡él conseguiría esas pruebas!

Y no tuvo que esperar mucho para iniciar su investigación porque al bajar se encontró con Marie Ann en la cocina.

—_Good Morning!_ —lo saludó ella con una gentil sonrisa, mientras preparaba lo que parecía ser el desayuno.

¡Cómo había sido tan tonto! Ahí estaban las pruebas frente a sus ojos: Ninguna persona que el día anterior fue avergonzada públicamente sonreiría ¡Ni mucho menos madrugaría! Y lo que es más ¿estaba haciendo el desayuno?

—_Axel! Are you okay?_ —preguntó ella preocupada; él dio un respingo— ¿Has dormido bien? —él asintió moviendo la cabeza como autómata —¿quieres desayunar? ¡Hay suficiente café con leche!

Axel iba a decir "sí" cuando por su mente pasó la idea de que quizás si sufría de una doble personalidad, su parte maligna habría envenenado el desayuno.

—¡No! —contestó tan bruscamente que Marie Ann saltó en su sitio. Quizás la negativa la hacía reaccionar mal en "su estado", así que prosiguió— quiero decir… nunca desayuno antes que Bonito. —ella lo miró sin comprender— ¿qué buen dueño podría disfrutar de su desayuno si su fiel amigo desfallece de hambre allí afuera?

Marie Ann parpadeó confundida pero luego asintió con una sonrisa.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Qué bueno eres, Axel! ¡Seguro que Bonito te quiere mucho! —afirmó radiante. Luego se dio la vuelta y sacó de la alacena unas tazas.

¡Uf! Eso había estado cerca… aunque se moría por probar uno de esos pastelitos que había en el plato junto a ella…

Se quedó mirando su espalda mientras ella se movía por la cocina tarareando una melodía. Así no se parecía en nada a la persona que había escuchado en la noche. Estaba seguro de que era su voz la que había oído, pero la pronunciación y el acento… ¡Tenía que ponerla en evidencia de alguna manera!

—¡Oye, Marie Ann! —le llamó la atención muy serio. Ella se volteó con mirada interrogante— Sólo estaba pensando que… bueno, sabes que algunas de nuestras canciones son en inglés, con lo cual no tendrás problemas, pero las que cantamos en castellano… temo que se te dificulte la pronunciación.

—¡Ah! No lo había pensado… —de hecho de verdad no había pensado ni hablado con Julia lo que harían con su pronunciación ¿se volvería muy evidente cuando cantara que hablaba perfectamente el español? De momento se concentraría en seguirle la corriente a Axel para no delatarse.

—Pero no te preocupes, voy a ayudarte con eso.

—¿En serio? ¡Axel, eres tan bueno!

—Creo que los trabalenguas van a ayudarte a familiarizarte con el idioma. Cuando hablas, pronuncias la "r" débilmente. Intenta esto: "Tres tristes tigres tragan trigo en un trigal" —dijo rápidamente— Ahora inténtalo tú.

—Tres _tristres_… ¡Ah! Tres tristes _trigres_ ¡Ah! Tres tristes tigres… tragan… trigo en un trigal —lo repitió dos veces— ¡Uf! Es difícil —sí, aunque le daba pena no se confundía a propósito— ¡Pobres tigres! ¡Tener que comer trigo!

—Eso explicaría por qué están tristes —Marie Ann se lo pensó y le dio la razón. —Ahora intenta este: "María Chucena su choza techaba y un techador que atento acechaba le dice: ¿Qué haces, María Chucena, techas tu choza o techas la ajena? Ni techo tu choza ni techo la ajena, yo techo la choza de María Chucena."

—Maria Chucena su choza techaba y un techador que atento acechaba le dice: ¿Qué haces, María Chucena, techas tu choza o techas la ajena? Ni techo tu choza ni techo la ajena, yo techo la choza de María _Chuchena_…

—¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Dijiste "Chuchena"! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Sonó graciosísimo!

—Bueno, nunca fui buena para los _tongue twisters_. —se excusó avergonzada— ¿lo hago tan mal? —inquirió mientras agarraba un cuchillo filoso para cortar el pan en rodajas finitas, finitas…

A Axel lo recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda…

—Eh… nop —La miró de reojo. Parecía tranquila, pero él comenzaba a frustrarse. Por más que ella repetía su palabras casi sin errores, aún prevalecía en su voz la pronunciación extranjera ¿cómo haría para desenmascararla?

¡Se acabó! ¡Utilizaría artillería pesada!

—¡Marie Ann! —ella dio un respingo en respuesta y casi se le cae el cuchillo de la mano. Lo dejó sobre la mesada por seguridad— ¡Super califragilistico espialidoso!

Ella lo miró extrañada por un momento y luego comprendió y repuso: — _Super califragilistic expialidocious__!_ Es mi favorita de Marie Poppins:

_Super califragilistic expialidocious__!  
Even though the sound of it is something quite atrosicous!  
If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious,_

_Super califragilistic expialidocious__!  
Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye  
Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye_

—¡Vamos, Axel! Repite conmigo: _Super califragilistic expialidocious__!  
_Él la miró desilusionado; esperaba que lo dijera en español, no en inglés. Pero no podía negarse a la petición porque le sonó a desafío (¡Él era el número uno en los trabalenguas y en decir cosas realmente difíciles!), así que comenzaron a cantar a coro mientras Bonito les ladraba desde los ventanales de la cocina, contento.

Marie Ann terminó tocándose las mejillas que le dolían de tanto reírse.

—¡Lo has hecho fatal! Te has confundido muchas veces…

—¡No es cierto! —negó él ofendido, frunciendo el ceño. Ella asintió conteniendo otra carcajada— ¡Que no!

—Se te dificulta cuando dices cosas con "f". Repite conmigo: _"Love's a feeling you feel when you feel you're going to feel the feeling you've never felt before."_

—"_Love's a feeling you feel when you feel you're going to feel the feeling you've never felt before."_ —repitió él de malagana.

—¿Ves? ¿no es más fácil así?

—Eh… sí, supongo —¡No podía ser! ¡Él intentando descubrirla y ella ahora le enseñaba a hablar a él! Se sentía completamente desmoralizado.

—_Thanks_, Axel, por la ayuda.

Él observó su sonrisa y aunque se sintió mejor, al segundo no pudo más que enojarse consigo mismo ¡Tenía que recordarse que era peligrosa, no podía permitirse ser amigable con ella!

—Iré a darle de comer a Bonito.

Marie Ann se quedó mirando sonriente como Bonito recibía a su dueño haciéndole una fiesta con saltos, ladridos y movimientos de cola al salir éste al jardín trasero. Luego se volvió y se encontró con el plato de pastelitos que ella misma había dispuesto y que Axel había rechazado.

Se moría por comer uno y ya lo estaba saboreando incluso antes de tomarlo del plato cuando escuchó:

—_Buongiorno, principessa!_

Su mano quedó suspendida a medio camino, y se volteó hacia una de las entradas de la cocina. Bajo el dintel estaba Fabrizio. Como la mañana anterior, no llevaba camiseta y los vaqueros amplios que acostumbraba a usar medio caídos dejaba ver el elástico de su ropa interior.

Marie Ann le sonrió con nerviosismo, esperando que no fuera tan "afectuoso" como lo había sido en la otra ocasión, ya que la ponía muy nerviosa. Mas sin embargo él advirtió su inquietud (la cara de ella era todo un poema) y le devolvió la típica sonrisa de gato de Cheshire.

En cinco largos pasos ya estaría sobre ella, así que empezó a retroceder mientras Fabrizio avanzaba, cuando un brazo surgió de una entrada lateral impidiendo que él la alcanzara.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Marie Ann suspiró aliviada cuando la dueña del brazo terminó de entrar en la cocina. Julia, con un impecable traje color marfil y sus zapatos de tacón alto, se interpuso entre los dos, claramente fastidiada.

—¿Tan temprano y ya la estás molestando?

—No la estoy molestando, Julia. Sólo quería darle los buenos días. —repuso con cara de no haber roto un plato.

Julia se apretó el puente de la nariz intentando guardar la paciencia. Inspiró aire profundamente para luego decir:

—Mira, Fab: hoy es un día en que voy a necesitar que Marie Ann de lo mejor de sí y para eso la necesito relajada y _eso_ no va a pasar si la estás molestando. Así que no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías. ¿te queda claro o te hago un gráfico?

Hubo un silencio en que ninguno de los tres se movió. Él sonrió divertido.

—No sabía que estabas celosa, Julia. Pero ¡Tranquila! Tengo mucho amor para ambas.

—¡¿Se te olvida que soy mayor que tú, tonto?

—Eso parece no importarme…

—Ya déjate de tus bromas, te lo advierto. Y vete a vestir, que llegamos tarde…

—Así estoy bieEEEEEEEEEN! —Fab chilló lo último de dolor. Marie Ann se impresionó con la velocidad de Julia. Lo había tomado por una oreja como una madre molesta con su hijo desobediente— ¡Ah! ¿Me… me devuelves mi oreja, por favor?

—No – quiero – tener – que – repetirlo. —recalcó Julia mientras acercaba su rostro al de él a cada palabra que decía— ¡Ve a vestirte! —y lo soltó.

—Está bien —caminó hasta la puerta. Se detuvo un instante y dijo provocador—: Eres mala… —entrecerró los ojos, conspirador— _¡me gusta!_

—¡Fab! —advirtió pero este salió disparado hacia las escaleras— ¡Ese chico! Apuesto que alistar a una docena de niños para que vayan al colegio sería más sencillo.

Julia se volvió y se encontró a Marie Ann a punto de saborear su anhelado pastelito.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —tiró de ella y el pastelito resbaló de su mano hasta el plato— tú tienes que prepararte. No te olvides de que hoy tú serás el centro de atención —hablaba mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta.

—Pe.. pero… —apuntaba al pastelito.

—Vamos, que Lucke te espera en tu dormitorio para alistarte.

—¡Espera! ¡Tengo algo muy importante que decirte!

—Luego hablamos…

—Pero es sobre _Ainara_ —susurró.

—Con más razón: hablaremos luego, fuera de aquí…

Lucke la arregló lo más rápido que pudo y completó todo con un par de gafas oscuras. Le dijo que en el lugar donde se iba a hacer la sesión fotográfica la maquillaría y le daría un nuevo atuendo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Julia separó a Marie Ann de los demás (que iban a hacer entrevistas y a ensayar) y la dirigió a un salón donde la gente pululaba de aquí para allá acomodando luces, cámaras y metros y metros de cable.

Julia y Lucke la hicieron entrar en un cuartito donde unas estilistas aguardaban su llegada mientras ordenaban sus elementos de trabajo y hablaban de sus cosas. Pero Lucke les pidió que se retiraran por unos minutos, cerró la puerta y los tres quedaron a solas.

Él palmeó.

—Bien… ¡Qué empiece la función! —se dio ánimos mientras abría un maletín que traía. Julia le quitó los lentes negros a Marie Ann.

Ese ambiente de secretismo y seriedad la puso nerviosa. Incluso más nerviosa que la sesión de fotos y la entrevista que estaban a punto de hacerle. Tragó saliva.

—Oigan… hay algo que _debo_ decirles…

—¡Shhh! —Marie Ann dio un respingo y se quedó calladita— ¡No me desconcentres! —advirtió Lucke y se alejó de ella para observarla desde varios ángulos. Se acercaba y tocaba su pelo, le miraba las puntas, le peinaba el flequillo con los dedos y hacia que cayera sobre sus ojos o que enmarcara más su rostro, le levantaba el mentón y luego la soltaba y se alejaba para girar entorno a ella.

Julia sólo se mantenía en silencio, reclinada sobre una estantería no muy lejos de ellos.

—¡Zapatillas! —habló él por primera vez en varios minutos. Lo dijo como si fuera sumamente primordial.

Julia se aproximó.

—Creí que su tema serían botas acordonadas de taco alto…

—Sí, y aunque con el estilo oscuro que pretendo darle queda bien, no lo usaremos demasiado ya que los tacos altos son más del estilo de Tonia. Así que debo cambiarlo. No queremos que se parezca a ella o se caería en la redundancia.

—Aunque no quiero admitirlo —Julia hizo una mueca de fastidio— el estilo de Tonia funcionaba…

—Sí, pero con Tonia, que era _más_ femenina, _más_ alta, _más_ rubia, _más_ sexy. —el autoestima de Marie Ann se fue hundiendo a medida que oía los superlativos relativos — Si intentamos que Marie Ann sea como Tonia corremos el riesgo de que el público compare y siempre que no hay algo nuevo, la gente pierde el interés. Tengo que crear un estilo diferente, algo que vaya con ella. Algo más…—Lucke miro a Marie Ann y viceversa. Él esperaba encontrar una palabra que la describiera; ella esperaba escuchar una palabra que no la aplastara— algo más… _cómodo_.

—¿_Cómodo_? —preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo— No es como si fuera un sillón. —replicó Julia como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¡No! Me refiero a comodidad, a libertad. Tonia tenía todas esas cosas que la diferenciaban de los chicos, pero mantener esa imagen requiere trabajo, dedicación. En cambio a Marie Ann la haremos más desenfadada, más libre. La vamos a integrar a ellos para que cuando piensen en "La Rosa de Versalles" no piensen en Cuatro Caballeros y La Reina, sino que imaginen a Cinco Caballeros.

—Cinco Caballeros… —repitió lentamente Julia saboreando las palabras, asintiendo— Me gusta…

Lucke sonrió satisfecho.

—Por eso evitaremos usar en ella zapatos de taco alto, ni vestidos demasiados femeninos y reveladores o colores pasteles ¡Nada de eso! Usaremos zapatillas, pantalones anchos y musculosas superpuestas, y quizás raramente, calzas y remeras anchas. Si es necesario la vestiremos con chaquetas como las que usan los chicos, estilo uniforme siglo XIV.

—¡Lucke, eres un genio!

—¡Los ojos! ¡Cierto! ¡Hay que ponerte los lentes de contacto de color celeste claro! Para que contraste con el pelo negro...

—Pero…

—Sin peros. En las entrevistas y las sesiones de fotos tendrás que usarlas. Las usarás desde que te levantes hasta que te acuestes. Y si los chicos preguntan les dirás que forma parte de tu nueva imagen y no preguntarán más: ya están acostumbrados a estas cosas. —Se aproximó tomándole nuevamente el mentón— Además, no olvides que no pueden reconocerte…

—Respecto a eso…

—¡Piercings!

Marie Ann se puso pálida al oír aquello.

—Sí —asintió Julia—, lo mismo estaba pensando yo.

—¡No me voy a perforar nada! —y se pegó contra el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Qué te parece uno en la ceja? —le preguntó Julia a Lucke como si no la hubiese oído.

—Les dije…

—¡No, en la ceja no! No se luciría con ese flequillo…

—Pues en la lengua definitivamente no. Tenemos las grabaciones muy cerca y le entorpecerá demasiado.

Marie Ann se tapó inconcientemente la boca con ambas manos, apretando a la vez los labios.

—Creo que en las orejas estará bien…

—¡No me perforaré nada! —negaba enfáticamente de lado a lado. Sus manos pasaron a sus orejas y se alejó lo más que le permitía el respaldar de la silla.

—No seas infantil. Sólo serán unos agujeritos —la reprendió Julia, mientras Lucke revisaba el bolso—. Entiende, es necesario. Podríamos ponerte unos falsos con imanes, pero te terminarán molestando o los perderás. Además cuando dejes de ser Marie Ann si quieres los dejas de usar y se cerraran por sí mismos. —Marie Ann miró con desconfianza a Lucke que sacaba una aguja, alcohol y algodón—. Lucke lo ha hecho miles de veces. No hay nada de lo que temer.

—No quiero… —tenía que mantenerse firme pero sabía que Julia lo conseguiría como la vez, cuando iban a la escuela, en la que la obligó a regalarle doscientos pesos.

Marie Ann exhaló nerviosa y Julia se aproximó sonriente a la heladerita del cuartito para buscar hielo.

—Sólo serán cuatro agujeritos. No necesitaremos más —le dijo Lucke.

—¿Cuatro? ¡Sólo uno!

—Cuatro.

—¿Qué tal dos?

—Tres.

Marie Ann se aferró a los apoyabrazos y se asustó cuando sintió que Julia le inmovilizaba la cabeza. Cerró los ojos asustada y luego sintió algo muy frío en el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda. Un instante después dejó de sentir la presión y…

—KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Julia le palmeó la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Tonta! ¡Ni siquiera se ha acercado todavía!

Marie Ann abrió un ojo y miró avergonzada a Lucke que la observaba cruzado de brazos conteniendo la risa.

—Relájate… no dolerá nada.

Aún así, volvió a cerrar los ojos…

...

.

—KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

.

.

Cuando minutos después los tres salieron del cuartito (Lucke se había encargado de maquillar a Marie Ann y de arreglar su vestimenta) todos los técnicos, asistentes y demás empleados miraban con curiosidad la puerta por la que salían, como si allí dentro por tanto alarido se hubiera producido una carnicería. Incluso allí estaban Yvonne, el camarógrafo y el asistente que la acompañaban con sus grabaciones, filmando, esperando captar escenas impresionantes.

Marie Ann se mordió el labio avergonzada.

—¡No hagas eso! —la reprendió Julia— Te lastimarás.

—Ese será un hábito difícil de quitar —suspiró Lucke, pero avanzó guiándola hacia donde estaban las luces y donde se acumulaban la mayoría del personal— No se preocupen, vuelvan a sus actividades. Sólo ha sido una araña…

—Sí, una araña a la que no le gustan los piercings —agregó Julia— Comencemos con esto, por favor.

Julia la guió frente a una zona muy iluminada y el fotógrafo se acercó a la cámara y discutió con su asistente y Lucke lo que querían reflejar en las imágenes que iban a tomar.

Las primeras tomas fueron muy malas. Yvonne, detrás del fotógrafo le sugería poses para que la imitara, las cuales inmediatamente después eran reprobadas por el fotógrafo. Marie Ann se sentía nerviosa, y no estaba nada cómoda con las posiciones que adoptaba (que no era ninguna en especial, sólo se quedaba parada sin saber qué hacer).

Cuando le tomaban una fotografía, Ainara podía reaccionar de dos maneras: o huía, que era lo que había aprendido de su madre a la que no le gustaba que la fotografiaran; o sonreía, que era lo que el común de la gente hacía por costumbre. Bien, como estaba en una sesión fotográfica casi por voluntad propia (no quería, pero tenía que hacerlo) al mirar a la cámara trataba de sonreír.

—¡Eh! —El fotógrafo salió de atrás de la cámara con tal brusquedad que pese a la distancia entre ambos, Marie Ann se echó hacia atrás— ¿Esa es la única expresión que puedes poner? ¡No son fotografías de vacaciones!

—Cálmate, Vic. —dijo Julia sin elevar la mirada de su palm— Sólo dame un segundo y te ayudo ¿sí?

Una chica de anteojos rectangulares que hablaba con Lucke detrás del fotógrafo se le acercó a Marie Ann.—Hola, me llamo Luciana, soy la asistente de Victor.

—Encantada, soy…

La chica sonrió: —Sé quién eres… de hecho recientemente todo el mundo parece saberlo —Marie Ann recordó la vergüenza del día anterior y quiso que la tragara la tierra—. ¿Por qué no te paras aquí… —la movió un poco en su sitio— y pones tu mano así…? Eleva un poco el mentón —le indicó— ¡Y no sonrías! —le remarcó— ¡Eso! ¡No te muevas! —La chica se alejó y acomodó unas luces— ¿Así está bien, Vic?

—¡Esto no es la foto de un DNI, por Dios!

Lucke se acercó y le acomodó el pelo, intentando hacer que Marie Ann luciera un aspecto más natural, pero sin lograrlo. Luciana ya no sabía que hacer para ayudar.

Julia se acercó al fin y le levantó el mentón a Marie Ann para estudiar su rostro.

—Marie Ann… ¿qué expresión pondría tu madre si se entera que te has puesto piercings?

El semblante de la chica cambió hasta que sus cejas se elevaron levemente, los músculos de arriba de sus pómulos se le tensaron y los labios no dibujaron ninguna sonrisa. Era el rostro del la indiferencia.

—¿Qué te parece así, Vic?

El fotógrafo sólo levanto el pulgar y después sacudió la mano para que los tres que estaban de sobra se alejaran del ángulo de la cámara.

Luciana se quedó alucinada.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Lucke asombrado a la vez que se apartaban— ¿Cómo sabías que su madre pondría esa cara de póker?

—¡Por favor, su madre pondría esa expresión aunque le dijera que se ha quedado embarazada!

Luciana frunció el ceño.

—Creí que era huérfana y no tenía a nadie en el mundo.

—Eh, sí… hablaba en sentido figurado —se excusó la manager.

—¿De dónde la han sacado? —preguntó Luciana con desconfianza a Julia, ambas detrás del fotógrafo que seguía trabajando. Julia mostró su acostumbrado semblante relajado.

—De por ahí, claro, de donde salen todos los músicos ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Pasa algo?

—Lo siento, es que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar "¡Eh, tú, la del servicio, tráeme un vaso de agua!"

Julia se rió.

—Sí, es tan diferente a Tonia que da miedo ¿a que sí? —Luciana asintió dándole la razón.

—Tú tienes suerte: ya no tienes que soportarla.

—¿A que te refieres?

—La semana pasada hizo una sesión para una revista ¡Apenas me dejó trabajar y Vic estaba como loco! —hizo una pausa— Escuché que ella y su padre tienen planes de grabar otro disco.

—¡¿Va a sacar un nuevo disco? —exclamó Lucke entusiasmado.

—Bueno, ojala tenga suerte con eso —dijo Julia, pero en un tono impasible, mientras volvía su atención a la palm.

Luciana se movía por todo el estudio acomodando y midiendo luces, cambiando accesorios y recibiendo y dando indicaciones. Hicieron varios interludios para que Marie Ann se cambiara el vestuario pero en ninguno de ellos tuvo tiempo de descansar o de comer algo.

Estaba mirándose de reojo en el espejo practicando su nuevo semblante distante, quizás un poco altivo, con su último modelo: un vestido negro con un sobretodo estilo siglo XIV.

—¡Vaya! ¡que imagen más melancólica!

Marie Ann se volteó sorprendida.

—¡Ariel! ¡Chicos! —exclamó al verlos allí y luego se tocó la cara estirándose los cachetes— ¡Auch! Mis mejillas duelen… —dijo y movió la mandíbula como una vaca pastando.

Fab rió y Axel se mantuvo retirado, cruzado de brazos mirando hacia otro lado.

—Son las dolencias del oficio —dijo Fab con una sonrisa— ¡Oh! ¡Pero que profesional! Toda una _bellezza_…

—_You think?_ —inquirió avergonzada echando la cabeza hacia atrás y entrecerrando los ojos porque el flequillo ese día no la dejaba ver.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no nos tomamos una foto todos juntos? —sugirió Fab entusiasmado— Por el primer día de trabajo de Marie Ann.

—No estaríamos todos —intervino por primera vez Axel, molesto—: falta Christian.

—¡Oh, Axel! No comiences, por favor… has estado fastidiando todo el día con eso. —lo reprendió Ariel al notar como Marie Ann se tensaba— Ya se le pasará. Ahora no seas aguafiestas. ¡Lu! —llamó— ¡Lu!

La chica que estaba en puntas de pie, de espaldas, acomodando una luz, se volteó.

—¡Chicos! —dejó su tarea y se acomodó un poco su cabello ondulado detrás de la oreja— ¿Cómo están? ¿Cuándo llegaron? Creí que estarían ensayando…

—Lo hicimos, pero faltaba…

—Ya, Axel…

—¿Me necesitaban? —dijo ella mientras se limpiaba las gafas con el borde de la remera.

—¿Podrías tomarnos una foto? ¡Es el primer día de trabajo de Marie Ann! ¡Algo para memorar!

—¡Claro! Vengan, párense allí —señaló mientras se agachaba y tomaba su propio equipo fotográfico. Los chicos se juntaron preparando sus poses— Digan ¡whisky!

—¡Whisky!

—_Cheese!_ —dijo Marie Ann sin salirse de su papel, mientras Fab tiraba de una de sus mejillas ampliando su sonrisa.

—¡Chin-chin! —exclamó Axel. Marie Ann y Luciana se desternillaron de la risa (—¡Axel, tú siempre tan payaso!)

—¡Ah! ¡Salió perfecta! Se las entregaré cuando la tenga lista.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué hacen aquí? —inquirió Julia que acababa de verlos.

—Vinimos a ver a Marie Ann, ya que hemos terminado de ensayar —explicó Ariel— Hace un día precioso ¿qué les parece si vamos a almorzar afuera?

—¡Oh, lo siento chicos! Creí que se demorarían más. Yo tengo que volver a la productora para hablar con Hernán sobre la agenda de este mes. Después iba a pasar a buscarlos porque Yvonne tiene que entrevistarlos.

—Volvamos entonces, puede entrevistarnos en el camino. Te acompañamos. —se ofreció Fabrizio.

El viaje para él fue divertido porque se la pasó hablando de si mismo y pareció no notar que Yvonne ya estaba hasta la coronilla de oírlo. Ariel iba riéndose de sus historias y le contaba a Marie Ann cuándo estaba mintiendo sobre algo o tergiversaba la verdad, entonces reían junto. Axel miraba a esos dos con desconfianza. Sobre todo a Marie Ann; no debía bajar la guardia.

Al entrar al establecimiento una de las recepcionistas se les aproximó con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

—Acaba de llegar Christian… estuvo preguntando por ti justamente.

—¡Oh, genial! ¿En serio? ¿Y ahora que querrá esa rat… ¡Eh! ¿Pero que pasa? ¿Por qué me empujas? —Marie Ann había tomado por los brazos a Julia y a Lucke y los había guiado dentro de la habitación más cercana bajo la asombrada y divertida mirada de la recepcionista.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué te ríes?

—¡Oh, Ariel! —la recepcionista sonrió más estúpidamente, cambiando nerviosa su peso de un pie a otro. Él le devolvió la sonrisa a su vez a modo de saludo— Es que Marie Ann… acaba de actuar… _raro._—movió la cabeza en la dirección en la que había desaparecido.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó más para sí, abstraído.

.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué nos empujas? —se alteró Julia, mientras se alisaba las arrugas invisibles de su ropa— ¿Qué pasa?

Una vez que estuvieron los tres adentro, Marie Ann cerró la puerta de un golpe, le echó llave y se paró contra ella extendiendo los brazos y las piernas, bloqueando el paso.

—¿Te has vuelto a drogar? —inquirió Julia.

—Nop… pero te vas a enojar mucho cuando lo sepas…

Julia se sostuvo el puente de la nariz y empezó a respirar con dificultad. Lucke se movió impaciente por la habitación.

—¿Y ahora que ha pasado?

—_Sir_ sabe lo de _Ainara._ —soltó en un susurro

La habitación se llenó de expresiones mucho más fuertes que "¡Ay, Dios!"

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Es lo que he intentado decirte toda la mañana. —se apartó de la puerta— Lo descubrió ayer en la noche… y quiere que se lo diga a Hernán Regier…

—Pero los demás no parecen saberlo —habló Julia pensativa— Así que aún tenemos tiempo…

—¿Qué se te ocurre? —preguntó Lucke, deteniéndose.

—Vamos a contarle a Ariel…

—¡¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó Ainara.

—¿Por qué no? Él es el único que puede hacer entrar en razón a Chris.

—¡Pero, Julia, se supone que él no debe saber que estoy aquí!

—¿Qué? ¿te da vergüenza que se entere que te has unido a su banda para salvarlo por el profundo amor que le tienes?

Lucke la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¡Te he dicho mil veces que yo no…! —inspiró armándose de paciencia. No tenía caso insistir sobre el tema— ¡Escucha! ¡No puedes decirle a Ariel! Cuando en un canal hablan de política pide que lo cambien. Sabes que no le gusta, que le afecta y le debe recordar a su familia ¿qué crees que sentirá cuando le digas que nada menos que la hija del Presidente se encuentra viviendo en la misma casa que él? ¡Sería como revolver en la herida! —Julia suavizó su semblante pensándoselo mejor— ¡Yo creo que corremos el riesgo de que se ponga de parte de _sir_! Y así sólo empeoraremos las cosas. Además, me daría mucha vergüenza si se entera de lo que he hecho: aparte de lo difícil que sería para mí explicarme, sería difícil para él entenderlo. No quiero que me vea como la rara hermana de su mejor amigo.

Julia se cruzó de brazos sopesando los pro y contras de la situación.

—Bueno —habló—, por ahora sabemos que Chris no se lo ha contado a nadie… —empezó a sonar su tono de conspiración.

—¿Y que pretendes hacer? —preguntó Lucke.

—Podría sufrir un accidente…

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es el líder de la banda! La gente lo echará de menos.

—Es un gruñón que va a arruinar mi carrera ¡¿quién podría extrañarlo? —refutó, pero sabía que Lucke tenía un buen punto: las fanáticas estaban locas y si desaparecía seguro las ventas se irían a pique... o no. Se llevó un dedo a la mejilla y se puso a pensar— Tal vez podríamos convencerlo de que en realidad a quien vio ayer no era a Ainara Ferrer sino a su gemela malvada que fue separada y abandonada al nacer…

—¿Esperas que se crea eso?

—¿Y por qué no? Se veía muy creíble en "La Usurpadora"

—¡Oh, amaba esa novela! ¡Y Gabriela Spanic estaba fantástica en su papel! ¡¿Quién no quisiera ser ella con el bombonazo de Fernando Colunga?— Lucke comenzó a cantar suavemente con cara de sufrimiento, mientras Julia se reía — : _"Un día llegaré con un disfraz / Distinto el color, la misma faz / Te desarmaré ni cuenta te darás…"_

—_¡CHANANAN!_ —gritaron a dúo meneándose lentamente con las palmas en alto y corearon— : "_¡La Usurpadora, esperando por tu amor! / ¡La Usurpadora, me haces daño corazón!"_

—Pero… —se interrumpió Lucke— ahora que lo recuerdo en la vida real Gabriela Spanic sí tiene una gemela, Daniela. Aunque no actuaba la ayudaba a hacer las escenas donde tenían que aparecer las dos hermanas.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh! Entonces, ¿qué me dices de "El Hombre de la Máscara de Hierro"?

—¡Oh, me encantó esa película! —exclamó Lucke gesticulando entusiasmado con las manos— ¡Ah! Me dio tanta lástima cuando matan a Gabriel Byrne ¡Es tan guapo! ¡Y Leo DiCaprio! ¡Qué bien que le quedaba el pelo largo! ¡Ah! Y cuando hacía del rey déspota… ¡Me morí!

—Eh… perdón —temió interrumpir Marie Ann— pero ¿podríamos concentrarnos, por favor?

—Lo siento —Lucke miró a Julia—, pero por muy creíble que luciera DiCaprio no creo que funcione esta vez —se quedó pensativo— ¡Ya sé! ¿por qué no intentamos disculparnos?

—¿Disculparnos dices? ¡Ese tipo no reconocería una disculpa ni aunque le golpeara en la nariz!

—¡Vamos! Es un artista, se supone que es sensible a ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Ja!

—Podríamos intentar decirlo en su lenguaje… con una canción…

—¡Ya sé! —Julia se puso de pie de un salto— ¿Qué tal "Perfect" de Simple Plan? _"__I´m sorry / I can´t be perfect / now it´s just too late and / we can´t go back / I´m sorry / I can´t be perfect…"_ —cantó poniendo una expresión angustiada, gesticulando mucho con su boca.

—¿Eh? —inquirió Marie Ann como si le hubieran preguntado cuál era la teoría de la relatividad— ¿Qué es eso?

—Es una banda de punk —respondió con simpleza.

—Emo punk —aclaró Lucke. Marie Ann lo miró con curiosidad.

—No, es happy punk —lo corrigió Julia. Él la miró con extrañeza— Como Blink 182.

—Creí que Blink 182 era pop punk.

—También lo son —repuso Julia. Marie Ann pasaba la mirada de uno a otro sin entender nada.

—Pero acabas de decir que son happy punk —frunció el ceño más confundido.

Julia tomó aire exasperada: —Happy punk, pop punk, emo punk, _TODO_ es lo mismo. Sólo quieren diferenciarse para confundir a la gente y dominar el mundo —zanjeó el asunto impaciente.

—¿Y qué es Avril Lavigne?

—¡Lucke, sabes que no me gustan los cuestionamientos existenciales! ¡No me presiones! —se exasperó. Lucke se encogió de hombros mientras Marie Ann quedaba más confundida que antes. Julia tomó aire.

—¿Qué tal si probamos con "Sorry" de Madonna? _"__Je suis désolé / lo siento / ik ben droevig / sono spiacente / perdóname…"_

—¡Oh, por favor! ¡No comiences a bailar como en la fiesta de Año Nuevo o mis hijos nacerán traumados! —pidió Julia con una mueca de fastidio.

—Técnicamente la letra trata de que no quiere oír más excusas —objetó Marie Ann.

—¡Ey! ¿Por qué en vez de buscar objeciones nos ayudas? —sonrió maquiavélicamente— ¡Además podríamos secuestrarlo en una camioneta!

—¡No vamos a secuestrar a nadie! —repitió Lucke, luego suspiró— Además Chris no soporta a Madonna… —de repente chasqueó los dedos— ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal "Sorry" de Jonas Brothers?

—¿Y esos quiénes son? —Mary Ann frunció el ceño.

—Discúlpala, Lucke, —suspiró Julia resignada— ha vivido toda su vida en un termo.

Mary Ann hizo una mueca avergonzada.

—Lo siento ¿de verdad no se les ocurre nada mejor? —inquirió esperanzada.

Julia levantó la mano y la agitó ansiosa por proponer su idea.

—¿Nada que tenga que ver con secuestrarlo, matarlo y deshacernos de su cadáver?

Julia bajó la mano.

—Eso pensé… —suspiró resignada— ¡Voy a tratar de convencerlo con todas mis fuerzas! —apretó los puños, envalentonándose mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—¿Como intentaste convencer a tu profesor de historia de que no te reprobara y aún así lo hizo? —inquirió Julia a su espalda.

—Eh… sí. —y tras sonreír con pena, desapareció detrás de la puerta. Lucke miró a Julia preocupado.

—Bueno… será mejor que vayamos alistando nuestros currículums —le palmeó el hombro para consolarlo.

.

Pero Marie Ann no se iba a rendir así como así. Ella tenía una misión, tenía que ayudar a arreglar todo el embrollo que había hecho; tenía que ayudar a Julia y a Lucke, a la banda, a Ariel y cumplir el deseo de su madre.

Tenía que quedarse.

Iba maquinando todo esto, con su cabeza hecha un bullicio, dándose fuerzas, mientras caminaba con paso rápido y firme por los pasillos de la productora buscando a Christian que ni se dio cuenta que Ariel la venía siguiendo desde que salió del cuartito.

Tampoco se dio cuenta de que frente a ella tenía a Christian hasta que chocó contra él.

Y, por su puesto, su valentía se fue de vacaciones.

—_S… sir!_ —tartamudeó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió seriamente mientras la empujaba para apartarla de él. —Creo recordar haberte dicho que hablaras con Hernán.

—Sí, pero… _sir_, hay algo de lo que debo hablar con usted. Tiene que escucharme… —Él se giró molesto para perderla de vista, pero ella se pegó a sus talones— ¡No entiende! ¡Tengo que quedarme! Créame cuando le digo que hay una buena razón para ello. De verdad no lo hago por diversión…

Él se giró y evitó que ella se chocara contra él deteniéndole la cabeza con un dedo. Luego le dio unos golpecitos como si fuera corta de mente.

—¡No – me – interesa! Así fueras la reencarnación de Marie Fredriksson… ¡No te necesito! —hubo una pausa en la que él creyó que iba a oír una réplica, pero ella se le quedó mirando con los labios apretados como conteniéndose. Él entrecerró los ojos lamentándose de lo que iba a preguntar— ¿Y ahora qué?

—¡Ah!... eh… _sir_… —se mordió el labio inferior dudando si debía corregirlo o no— Marie Fredriksson está viva… es imposible que sea su reencarnación… ¡Nonononononono! ¡Por favor no se vaya!

—¡Escucha! Si no vas y hablas con Hernán la que acabará haciendo daño al grupo eres tú. Que confieses ahora hará menos daño a nuestra reputación del que hará si sigues con esto ¡No pienso entrometerme en este juego por más divertido que parezca para ti y Julia! ¡Y aléjate! —pero fue él el que dio media vuelta furioso y se retiró por uno de los pasillos dejándola sola y baja de moral.

Marie Ann se sostuvo contra la pared más cercana y agachó la cabeza. _Sir_ tenía razón: si seguía con eso haría mucho daño porque si no hablaba con el presidente él no volvería a tocar.

Habían sobrevivido sin ella. Estarían bien. Ariel estaría bien.

Tenía que decir la verdad.

.

Ariel vio horrorizado como el ascensor al que Ainara se había subido no dejaba de subir y subir y subir… seguramente hasta el piso con mejor vista de todo el edificio, donde estaba la oficina del presidente de la productora, Hernán Regier.

Ahogó una maldición.

¡Debía parar eso!

Marie Ann tenía razón sobre algo. Le molestaba la política… _mucho_. Es como cuando te empachas con tu postre favorito y luego te dan arcadas al servirte una porción de él frente a ti.

La política le daba asco: su familia había vivido de ella por generaciones. Su padre había estado involucrado en ella desde muy joven y al crecer había sido testigo de las falsedades, artimañas e hipocresías del ámbito.

Desde pequeño siempre creyó que seguiría su camino, pero al descubrir su pasión por la música, el poder de expresión que tenía a través de ella, las cosas empeoraron. Con el tiempo en su casa el ambiente se volvió tenso; las cosas caras que una vez le habían parecido indispensables ahora no le importaban o le repugnaba el medio por el que habían sido conseguidas; las pocas veces que veía a su padre siempre acababan discutiendo por alguna crítica ofensiva de su parte, y al entrar en la adolescencia llegó a comprar hasta cinco guitarras en un mes porque se las destruían.

Finalmente, a los dieciocho se independizó. No podía vivir más allí, sentía que los espaciosos cuartos de la casa lo ahogaban. Luego del divorcio de sus padres consiguió la emancipación y padre e hijo siguieron sus vidas por separado. Casi había perdido contacto por completo con los conocidos de aquella vida tan lejana que ahora parecía ser de otro.

Y sí, Marie Ann, con su presencia, se la traía a la memoria. Y le seguía produciendo el mismo hastío que antes, pero también el dulzor de la familiaridad. Aquellos días no habían sido completamente malos. Alejandro, su mejor amigo, con su inteligencia, su jovialidad y su fácil sonrisa lo ayudaba a soportar.

Pese a que iban en el mismo curso desde el jardín de infantes, no se habían hecho amigos hasta coincidir en una academia de música cuando ambos cursaban primer grado de la primaria. En un principio ambos tomaron clases de piano, Ariel porque le gustaba, Alejandro porque le gustaba a su madre. Pero cuando el último decidió que lo había aprendido todo y comenzó a tomar clases de guitarra, porque como él decía, cuando fueran grandes formarían la mejor banda de rock del mundo, Ariel se cambió de clases con él.

Juntos acaparaban la atención de todas las chicas cuando organizaban en el colegio festivales donde asistían las familias (era una escuela sólo de varones) o en las reuniones de campaña política.

Cuando empezaron los problemas con su familia, muchas veces Alejandro le dio cobijo en su casa y cuando la plata no le alcanzaba para comprar la tercera, cuarta o quinta guitarra, él se la prestaba y luego se desvelaban toda la noche tocando y afinando hasta que terminaban riendo por cosas sin sentido, las penas se esfumaban y las manos le dolían a más no poder.

Gracias a él alquiló su primer cuarto dónde inició su independencia y desde ese momento se juró que iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para pagar su deuda con él. Pero hiciera lo que hiciera seguía sintiendo que le debía demasiado.

Pese a qué habían crecido en el mismo ambiente, habían seguido caminos completamente diferentes. A su corta edad, Alejandro se estaba dedicando a la política en algún país de Europa y era feliz a su manera.

Pero ahora que Ainara estaba allí, temía que para ella las cosas resultaran ser diferentes.

Ainara era la hermana menor de Alejandro. No recordaba mucho de ella excepto que ya desde pequeña tenía una maravillosa voz y que era muy tímida. Ella había sido inscripta en la misma academia de música desde los cuatro años para entrenar su voz, y al poco tiempo tomó clases de piano, pero al llegar a los diez años, cuando la madre de ambos hermanos enfermó, no volvió a verla. Lo último que supo es que la pequeña había pasado una temporada enferma y que vivía con su madre.

Tiempo después Alejandro le comentó al pasar que su hermana estaba de pupila en un colegio de monjas y que apenas la familia la veía.

El comentario lo dejó perplejo ya que su despreocupación le sonó a esa frialdad que había recibido una y otra vez en su propia familia. Pero quizás por egoísmo o porque no quiso sentirlo, se olvidó del asunto.

… Hasta la noche pasada cuando Ainara llegó "mágicamente" a su brazos. Después de darse cuenta de que Marie Ann era ella se pasó las horas pensando en qué debería hacer con lo que sabía: si divertirse a costa de Julia, a costa de Ainara o quizás de las dos al mismo tiempo.

Tenerla cerca le recordaba los años de amistad con Alejandro. Todo era entretenido y natural y no había que fingir lo que uno no era ante nadie. Era como tomarse unas relajantes vacaciones o volver a casa después de un largo viaje o que te contaran una historia que te gustaba mucho y que ya habías olvidado. Pero también le recordaba a él mismo, cuando vivía atrapado en un mundo al cual no pertenecía.

Y ahora Christian se daba cuenta de todo y de él surgía sin querer ese instinto protector.

¡Ainara no podía hablar con Hernán! ¡No _debía_ hablar con Hernán!

Si lo hacía, si le contaba toda la verdad, volvería a su claustro escolar y después a ese universo frío de la política del que él había logrado escapar. Quizás Alejandro se había adaptado a él, pero ella era diferente, no tenía el temple de su hermano y por ser hija de quién era, nunca sería libre; estaría marcada para toda la vida por algo que ni siquiera eligió.

Aún no entendía porqué se había presentado a ese casting, pero creía que el que estuviera allí, con ellos, aunque fuera una semana, era mucho mejor que vivir una vida entera en el país de la hipocresía. Y él le daría esa oportunidad; le daría esa semana, ese mes. ¡Lo que fuera necesario!

Estaba por subirse al ascensor cuando recordó que ella no quería que él se enterara de que estaba allí, haciéndose pasar por Marie Ann y sabía que decírselo la podía hacer volver a su monótona vida ¿Entonces cómo la ayudaría?

Tomó el ascensor, pero apretó la flecha que indicaba hacia abajo, hacia el estacionamiento. Esperaba que Christian no se hubiera marchado aún. Lo llamó por teléfono pero no contestaba. Quizás todavía estaba allí.

—¡Chris! ¡Christian! —se detuvo intentando agudizar su oído sobre el sonido agitado de su respiración.

Oyó la puerta de un auto cerrarse.

—¿Qué quieres? —Christian apareció junto a su vehículo. Ariel se irguió y corrió hacia él.

—Tenemos que hablar…

.

.

—Puedes tomar asiento, Marie Ann —dijo la secretaria de Hernán—. El presidente está en una reunión de negocios. Ya le he avisado de tu llegada. No tarda en salir.

—_Thanks! I´ll wait_. —y tomó asiento en la recepción. Le había cortado a Julia varias llamadas y esperaba que no se le ocurriera aparecer por allí, o le daría un ataque si se enteraba de lo que iba a hacer.

Suspiró, se cruzó de brazos mientras movía constantemente una de sus piernas, nerviosa y con el corazón hecho un puño. ¡Había estado muchas veces castigada, pero eso era peor que estar esperando en la oficina de la directora!

Intentó calmarse observando el lugar, hasta que sus ojos cayeron involuntariamente en una de las fotografías de los tantos artistas que tenían contrato con la productora.

Ahí había una foto de un grupo de cuatro integrantes: tres chicos y una chica que sonreían a la cámara orgullosos y emocionados sosteniendo un marco con un disco plateado. Al pie de la foto había escrito algo y Marie Ann se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a leerlo.

"_Disco de Platino por más de 100.000 copias vendidas"_

Y abajo alguien con un fibrón había escrito: _"…y por muchas más!"_ y habían firmado los cuatro como una promesa al futuro.

En la fotografía, Ariel parecía tan contento como si se hubiera ganado la lotería. Marie Ann sonrió inconcientemente y tocó la firma a través del vidrio con la punta de sus dedos.

"…_y por muchos más!"_

Ahora sabía lo que debía hacer.

—¿Marie Ann? —inquirió la secretaria cuando ella pasó junto a su puesto como una exhalación— El presidente no tarda en salir…

—_Ah!_ Mmm… —se retorció las manos nerviosa. Debía salir allí— Dile que recordé que tenía hacer algo… ¡Sí! De todas maneras no era importante lo que le tenía que decir… _Bye!_

Ni si quiera escuchó su respuesta, sólo la dejó allí plantada confundida. Corrió hacia el ascensor. Tenía que salir del edificio sin que se enterara Julia. El problema era que para hacerlo necesitaría ayuda…

.

.

—Bueno… ¿y qué es lo que querías decirme? —inquirió impaciente por subirse a su vehículo y salir de allí.

—Es sobre Marie… —Ariel no acabó de decir su nombre que Chris ya había reclinado la cabeza hacia atrás resoplando— ¡Oye es algo importante y sabes que si no fuera así no te lo pediría!

—¿Y ahora que ha hecho?

—En realidad es algo que quiero que tú hagas… —su celular comenzó a sonar— por mí.

Y ahora iba a explicarle que sabía que él sabía que Marie Ann era una farsa, pero que aún así tenía que dejar que se quedara porque quería que Ainara pasara una temporada con ellos. ¡Que contento se iba a poner a Christian!

—¿No vas a atender? —preguntó molesto por la melodía y al parecer complacido por postergar la conversación.

Ariel sacó el celular y dudó un segundo si estaba leyendo bien el nombre de quién llamaba. Atendió.

—¿Sí?

—Ariel… ¿estás aquí? —habló Marie Ann—. No te has ido ¿verdad?

Él tapó el auricular para que Chris no oyera.

—Sí, estoy en la productora ¿por qué? —se aventuró a preguntar— ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—¡No! —a Ariel casi se le escapa una sonrisa de alivio— Es que me gustaría que me ayudaras en una cosa… ¿puedes?

—¡Claro! Estaré en el hall de entrada en unos minutos.

—Bueno… ¿Y qué es lo que querías pedirme? —reinició Chris la plática, pero más que dispuesto a irse porque ya tenía una mano en la puerta del auto— Si es para pedirme que cambie de opinión, yo…

—¡No! ¿Sabes qué? Como sé que no sueles hacer favores… mejor me reservo mi pedido para cuando realmente sea importante…

Chris alzó una ceja extrañado por el repentino cambio de semblante de Ariel. Pero como éste se alejó si agregar nada más, se subió a su vehículo y se marchó.

.

.

Las cuatro de la tarde y él dando un paseo. Se hizo tronar los dedos ¡Dios! Sus manos extrañaban tocar las teclas del piano o las cuerdas de su guitarra y esa sensación podría disiparse si al menos se sentara en su estudio a arreglar alguna de las melodías que compondrían su nuevo álbum.

Álbum que no grabaría por esa chica y la "maravillosa" idea que había cruzado la cabeza de Julia.

Si en sus inicios hubiera sido más persistente y se hubiera lanzado como solista ahora no tendría que estar pasando por esa situación…

—_Sir!_

¡Estaba volviéndose loco! ¡Ahora su cabeza recreaba su voz!

—_Sir!_ ¡Espere!

Ella se aproximó abriéndose paso entre los transeúntes.

Él se detuvo en su andar. Ojalá hubiera sido su imaginación.

—¿Estás aquí para rogarme de nuevo? —inquirió con una sonrisa cínica.

—Sí —ella se lo dijo muy seria y firme. No se dejaría amilanar por esa expresión de superioridad—, estoy aquí para rogarle. Pero no es por mí, no es por Julia o Lucke… es por…

Él hizo rodar los ojos y pretendió seguir su camino, pero ella le cerró el paso.

—Por favor, _sir_ ¡Esto es algo serio! —se quitó la mochila de la espalda y sacó de ella una caja de dulces— Por favor, tome esto como ofrenda de paz.

Él miró el elegante envoltorio curioso.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un surtido de dulces: alfajores de maicena, bizcochuelo marmolado, scones de frutilla, de miel y avena, galletitas de limón, galletitas con chispas de chocolate…

—¡¿Pretendes comprarme con esto?

—No, _sir_… sólo quiero agradecer lo que hizo por mí. Le daría muchísimo más, si estuviera ahora en mis manos el poder hacerlo. Si pudiera perdonarme… ¡Tiene que permitir que me quede! —tomó aire— _Sir_, si no puedo participar en la grabación de su disco, no habrá disco. No pretendía meterlo en este embrollo, pero ahora no tiene más remedio que dejar que le ayude. Si me diera una oportunidad… No lo molestaré y daré lo mejor de mí. Estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que me acepte. No se lo pido por mí ¡se lo pido por su banda, por La Rosa de Versalles!

Christian echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, como pensándoselo. Finalmente tomó la caja de los dulces. Marie Ann sonrió cuando él pasó a su lado.

—No te ilusiones… —dijo él y tiró la caja al cesto de basura que estaba detrás de ella.

—¡Oiga! ¡¿Qué está haciendo? —como no conocía la ciudad le había pedido a Ariel que le enseñara las mejores pastelerías y bombonerías que existían. Se había pasado horas eligiendo lo mejor de lo mejor para hacer ceder a cualquiera… y tenía la esperanza de poder probar una por lo menos.

—Prefiero no grabar ese disco a hacerlo mal. —Marie Ann dejó de ver el cesto de la basura para verlo a él— ¿Realmente crees que dejaría que te involucraras en algo como esto? Las chicas que crecen rodeadas de lujos no saben comprometerse ni hacerse responsables de nada. En el primer momento que empiezan a aburrirse o si las cosas se ponen difíciles cambian de gustos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, abandonan, y terminan dando más problemas que ayuda. Y tú no serás la excepción. No lo soportarías…

Las aletas de la nariz de Marie Ann se dilataron y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

—¡¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué tipo de chica se supone que soy, eh? —lo miró con furia— ¡Usted no me conoce para nada!

—¡Ya! —él la ignoró por completo, alejándose para cruzar la calle— ¡Ve a hablar con Hernán!

—¡No! —gritó ella más fuerte, tozuda— ¡No me moveré de aquí hasta que me acepte! Le demostraré… ¡Lo persistente que puedo ser!

Christian la miró por unos instantes… ¡Qué obstinada era!

—Has lo que quieras… —y cruzó cuando la luz del semáforo se puso en verde.

—¡Bien! —oyó que gritaba ella a su espalda, por encima del ruido del tráfico.

Christian iba mentalizándose en que debía relajarse, disfrutar del tiempo que tenía para sí mismo en esos momentos, que todo volvería a la normalidad en unas horas más, cuando al entrar al vestíbulo del hotel una frase lo sacó entre sus pensamientos:

—Tienes el aspecto de tener un día terrible.

Christian se plantó a medio camino, dejó caer los hombros y volteó la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

El hombre que le habló bajó el periódico que aparentaba leer.

—Debo haber hecho algo imperdonable en mi vida anterior… —masculló para sí Christian.

—No he almorzado aún ¿No es una grata coincidencia que nos encontremos aquí justo en este momento?

—O quizás sea que este hotel se ha convertido en una región finita del espacio-tiempo provocada por una gran concentración de masa en su interior, con enorme aumento de la densidad, lo que genera un campo gravitatorio tal que ninguna partícula material, ni siquiera los fotones de luz, puede escapar de esta región… lo que nos lleva a que nos encontremos aquí… —recitó burlesco, mientras su padre inspiraba guardando paciencia— Sí, me suena más razonable…

E ignorándolo, se alejó hacia la recepción para tomar las llaves de su suite.

Encendió la tele, minutos después la apagó, encendió el equipo de música, buscó agua en la heladera de la habitación, miró distraídamente por la ventana hacia el horizonte, mientras que rogaba que el tiempo pasara más rápido o iba a aburrirse de muerte si no trabajaba en algo ¡YA! Miró sin ver la costanera, la gente corriendo, paseando a sus bebés, a los perros, los autos…

¡¿Qué hacía todavía ella ahí?

Marie Ann estaba sentada en un banco con la vista clavada en el hotel, dándole la espalda al río.

Christian exhaló el aire, exasperado: Sí que había resultado ser una estúpida ¿Con el calor que hacía y ella esperando allí y encima vestida completamente de negro? ¡Pues entonces que se quedara esperando! ¡A ver cuánto podía soportar! En cualquier momento oscurecería y aunque la zona estaba iluminada para los turistas por la noche, una chica como ella no se quedaría aguardando afuera… seguro que le pedía a Julia que la fuera a buscar y que rogara por ella.

Corrió las cortinas de un tirón, prendió su computadora portátil y empezó a trabajar.

Quince minutos después seguía leyendo la misma estrofa.

Se puso de pie, dio unas vueltas por la habitación y se tiró en la cama con los brazos extendidos, escuchando su entorno. El volumen del equipo de música estaba muy alto, el control remoto estaba en la mesita ratona y si iba por él y pasaba junto a la ventana y miraba por accidente, no es que lo hubiera hecho porque le importara…

Se tapó los oídos con la almohada. Necesitaba dormir…

¡No! A él no le interesaba que ella esperara. Después de todo si iba y miraba ella ganaba… no sabía qué pero ella terminaba ganando.

Había descansado al menos dos horas, con los ojos cerrados, cuando decidió que era hora de hacer algo más productivo. Abrió los ojos y tan sólo habían pasado ¡veinte minutos!

¡Bien! Se pondría de pie y miraría por la ventana… sólo para comprobar que ya no estaba allí, sacarse la idea de la cabeza y seguir con su trabajo.

Se aproximó a la ventana sólo para comprobar que efectivamente ella estaba aún allí.

Bueno… no importaba ¡A trabajar!

Esta vez apagó el quipo de música, se puso los auriculares que conectó al portátil y empezó a escuchar las melodías que necesitaban arreglos.

Estaba escuchando concentrado por décima vez la misma canción cuando le asaltó la idea de que ese trabajo sería inútil cuando Marie Ann dijera la verdad…

"…_Ahora no tiene más remedio que dejar que le ayude"_ casi podía oír que ella lo decía regodeándose por ello.

¡Pues no se iba a salir con la suya!

Apagó el reproductor de música y se puso a navegar por Internet. En los foros y en las más importantes webs de noticias la banda era el principal tema de atención y para contrarrestarlo ya empezaban a comentar cosas sin importancia del lanzamiento como solista de Tonia. Pudo haber dejado de leer y prendido la tele, pero seguramente en los noticieros estarían hablando de lo mismo…

¿Qué hacía la gente común en su tiempo libre además de ver televisión y navegar en la red? ¿Qué hacía para pasar el tiempo cuando era pequeño? Tomó un baño tomándose su tiempo hasta que se le arrugó la piel de los dedos. Se peino, se vistió, organizó su bolso…

Ya tenía hambre ¿bajaría a cenar o comería en el cuarto? Abajo podía encontrarse otra vez con su… con _él_. Era mejor que se quedara allí y pidiera servicio a la habitación.

Comió sin ganas, vio un poco de tele y no lo toleró, y decidió que era hora de dormir… aunque no tenía sueño aún.

Al dirigirse a la cama pasó distraídamente frente a la ventana y lo que vio le hizo fruncir el ceño: ¿Todavía estaba allí? El reloj indicaba que eran las doce menos diez de la noche ¿Es que no pensaba comer o dormir?

Bueno, no era asunto suyo. Cuando dejara de haber tanto movimiento en la calle seguro que se marchaba. Además por la noche frente al río refrescaba. No lo soportaría y se iría.

Se acostó y se durmió.

Quizás había sido porque se acostó temprano, o porque se acostó al poco tiempo de acabar de comer, o porque por la caída del día anterior el cuerpo aún le dolía o porque la cama le resultaba incomodísima, pero acabó durmiendo de a momentos. Soñaba con las desgracias del día anterior o quizás cerraba los ojos y creía que dormía y soñaba con las desgracias del día anterior, pero a los pocos minutos (aunque a veces creía que había pasado más tiempo) se encontraba con los ojos abiertos en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación.

No dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama buscando la posición correcta ¿Porqué el colchón ese era tan incómodo? ¿No era acaso un hotel de cinco estrellas?

"_¡No me moveré de aquí hasta que me acepte!"_

Christian se tendió de espaldas y golpeó el colchón con ambas manos.

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? Tenía fanáticas que habían esperado por él semanas enteras a la intemperie y sólo porque ella había amenazado con no ceder en el intento de que él la aceptara y pasaba sólo siete horas afuera no se la podía quitar de la cabeza.

"_¡Usted no me conoce para nada!"_

¡Por su puesto que sí! Conocía muy bien a las de su clase. Después de todo había trabajado cinco años con Tonia y ella era un patrón que había visto repetirse sin alteración.

Prendió la luz de noche, encendió el portátil para distraerse hasta que le ardieran los ojos y se cayera del sueño, pero se quedó viendo la pantalla al menos cinco minutos sin saber en qué perder el tiempo.

…_La hija del Presidente… _

—¿Cómo se llamaba? Anala, Airala… Bueno… el Presidente es Ferrer.

Tecleó "Miguel Ferrer Airala" y presionó ENTER. El buscador encontró muchos resultados, cada uno más inútil que el anterior. Sin embargo, el que proponía de la Winkipedia parecía ser el más acertado: **Miguel** Alejandro **Ferrer** – Winkipedia Presidente de la Nación Argentina desde 10 de diciembre de 2002… hijos, Alejandro Nahuel **Ferrer** Dubois Ainara Maria **Ferrer** Dubois…

¿Con que ese era el nombre completo? Lo copió y lo pegó en el buscador.

Los resultados no eran mejores que los anteriores. Todos tenían como referencia a Alejandro Nahuel Ferrer Dubois y apenas aparecía el nombre de ella en forma aislada.

Se puso a leer algunos.

Al parecer el hermano era bastante conocido fuera del país. Estaba desde hacía cuatro años en la embajada argentina en Francia, como consejero de cooperación y acción cultural. Se dedicaba a organizar toda clase eventos destinados a promover y desarrollar las relaciones franco-argentinas en diversos ámbitos de la cultura, la educación, la investigación y la gestión de gobierno.

Por lo que veía no se limitaba sólo a eso, sino que era voluntario en zonas de catástrofe. No parecía quedarse mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. Podía estar un día en Italia dando una conferencia sobre "El Narcotráfico y las Políticas de Seguridad en sus Aspectos Transnacionales", y la semana siguiente podía estar en México disertando sobre "El Combate a la Delincuencia Organizada y la Trata de Personas".

Clickeando en uno de los vínculos se encontró con un club de fans, creado por una neoyorkina que había sido oyente en una conferencia que dictó en la universidad de Harvard. Ella misma declaraba que había sido amor a primera vista.

Tal vez por eso ponía más fotos (algunas muy pequeñas y fuera de foco) que información: Tenía el pelo negro (como el de Marie Ann, sólo que en él no lo hacía parecer estar muerto con el contraste de su piel), ojos azules y una sonrisa fácil y socarrona. No se parecía mucho a su padre.

Había nacido el 31 de Julio de 1986 y sus padres eran Miguel Alejandro Ferrer (actual Presidente de la Nación Argentina) y Silvia Francine Dubois, con la cual se hallaba distanciado desde el divorcio de ambos (leyó más abajo)… a su corta edad había escrito 7 libros (leyó más abajo)…

"_A sus dieciocho años se vio involucrado en un accidente de tránsito en el que casi pierde la vida al quedar su auto completamente destruido"_ leyó aquello con la vaga sensación de recordar haber visto algunas noticias sobre ese acontecimiento algunos años atrás, pero aunque se esforzó no pudo recordar ningún detalle.

Siguió salteándose unas líneas…

¡Ah! Ahí estaba lo que buscaba: _"Tiene una hermana cuatro años menor llamada Ainara."_

¡Wow! Encontrar una oración de ocho palabras dedicada a ti bajo la enorme lista de cualidades de tu hermano debía ser deprimente…

¡Un momento! ¡¿Cuatro años menor? Eso significaba que ella tenía veinte años… no veintiuno ¡Veinte! Y se apostaba lo que fuera a que no estaba emancipada, y si se llegaba a descubrir que había firmado un contrato con ellos… ¡Iba a ser un escándalo!

¡Cuando la encontrara a Julia…!

Aparte de eso no decía mucho más de Marie Ann…

Volvió al buscador y tras revisar varias páginas dio con un artículo periodístico del año 2000.

_Miguel Ferrer, actual Presidente de la Nación, se ve sacudido por el caos familiar._

_Luego de su reciente divorcio y al poco tiempo de haber asumido la Presidencia de la Nación, el mandatario Miguel Ferrer se ve involucrado en un nuevo drama familiar. Esta mañana su hija, María Ferrer (10) fue internada en la Clínica St Claire de Capital Federal, tras un cuadro de desnutrición. Fuentes cercanas han declarado que la Pequeña Dama sufre de un trastorno alimenticio crónico, caracterizado por un rápido descenso del azúcar en sangre y de masa corporal si la ingesta de alimentos no es constante. Por el momento, su estado es reservado. Aún no se han tenido noticias sobre el paradero de la madre._

Christian volvió a releer las últimas tres oraciones, tres veces, cuatro veces…

¿No habría sido tan tonta de haberse quedado esperando, no?

Miró el reloj: eran las seis de la mañana.

Cerró el portátil se puso de pie y por primera vez no quiso ver por la ventana ¡Vamos! ¡Nadie podía ser tan tonto como para quedarse esperando toda la noche…!

¡Oh, pero Marie Ann lo era!

Estaba sentada en la misma posición, con los brazos cruzados, encorvada y mirando al frente.

—¡Esa tonta…!

Se puso las zapatillas, tomó un abrigo del armario y salió a toda velocidad de la habitación.

.

.

— "_Cuando el amor llegue a mi puerta…"_ —tarareaba entre dientes.

"_Cuando mi Ainara canta"_ le había dicho su madre _"los deseos se hacen realidad…"_

"_Por favor, mamá, por favor… lo que más deseo ahora es que me acepte"_

—… "_no te dejaré ir…"_ —siguió cantando muy bajito para que no le castañearan los dientes. En unos minutos saldría el sol, así que ya no pasaría frío.

—Es _"no lo dejaré ir"_, no _"no te dejaré ir"_ —la reprendió una voz.

Marie Ann levantó la vista y se encontró con él. Seguro se iba a burlar y la iba a echar de nuevo. Pero no le importaba: iba a permanecer firme.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía? ¿No te dije que te fueras?

Marie Ann apretó los labios.

—No me iré hasta que me acepte.

—¿Y te vas a quedar esperando hasta desvanecerte de hambre y cansancio?

Ella apartó la vista de él y miró obstinadamente al frente.

Hubo un silencio interrumpido por un rugido. Y no era el de un auto. Marie Ann se sonrojó pero se mantuvo imperturbable.

—¿Eres conciente de que sería un enorme problema si se descubre que tienes veinte años?

Marie Ann se mordió la lengua: en realidad todavía no los había cumplido, pero para no crear más inconvenientes no iba a sacarlo de su error.

—Estoy segura de que nunca se sabrá. Una vez que desaparezca…

—¿Y en cuánto tiempo será eso? _Digo_ —se corrigió rápidamente—, suponiendo que estuviera de acuerdo…

—Julia dijo que una vez que el disco estuviera grabado y promocionado. Dijo que será tan bueno que se venderá prácticamente solo…

—¿Qué sucederá si se entera tu padre? ¿o es que ya lo sabe…?

—Mi padre hace años que no me oye cantar —dijo antes de que continuara—. No nos vemos muy seguido y además no escucha rock. —lo miró de reojo hablando con naturalidad sin ninguna emoción—. No me reconocería, mi voz ha cambiado desde que era niña… Nadie a excepción de nosotros cuatro lo sabe. Julia dice…

—Julia… ¡Julia, Julia, Julia! ¿No te das cuenta de que te ha convencido de involucrarte en este lío sólo por su propio beneficio? —inquirió enfadado él— ¿Y todavía sigues creyendo todo lo que ella dice? ¿Eres tonta?

—Puede ser una mentirosa —lo miró por un segundo—, pero es buena en lo que hace, _sir_. —le dijo muy convencida de ello.

Christian apretó la quijada y cerró los ojos guardando paciencia. Ella tenía razón: Julia era una embaucadora, pero no se arriesgaría a hacer algo si no tuviera plena confianza en que ganaría mucho con ello. Y además creía en el trabajo de la banda tanto como él mismo…

Iba a replicarle, pero Marie Ann había vuelto obstinadamente la mirada al frente, ignorándolo. Al parecer no iba a volver a hablarle hasta oír lo que quería. ¡Pues el tampoco iba a decirle nada!

Avanzó hasta el cordón de la vereda, decidido a cruzar y dar en tema por terminado, pero el semáforo estaba en rojo. La miró de reojo: no se movía.

Resopló.

—Compré esto —le mostró la bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mano, dándole la espalda y apenas viéndola de reojo—. No creo poder acabármelo yo solo.

Marie Ann lo miró a él y luego a la bolsa y frunció el ceño sin saber que hacer. Él chasqueó la lengua y volvió a mirar el semáforo.

Si tan sólo cambiara a verde antes de que dijera lo que iba a decir…

Rodó los ojos impaciente.

—¡Está bien! —se volteó de lleno, resignado— ¡Estás dentro! ¡Te acepto! ¿Contenta?

Marie Ann dio un respingo por lo abrupto de su reacción y parpadeó confundida. Se puso de pie un poco indecisa. Bien. Iba a seguirlo. Volvió a mirar al frente justo cuando la luz cambiaba a verde y de pronto su avance se vio resistido cuando sintió que era tomado de su brazo izquierdo.

—¡Gracias, _sir_! —gritó Marie Ann a su lado mientras se colgaba de él como una boa constrictora. Él comenzó a arrastrarla por el medio de la calle mientras trataba de desprenderse de ella— ¡Le prometo que no se arrepentirá!

—_¡Suéltame! _—siseó entre dientes lanzándole una mirada significativa que pasó desapercibida para ella. En cambio la bolsa de papel le fue arrebatada de las manos.

—¡Muffins de chocolate! ¡Mis favoritos! —y se zampó el primero.

Durante todo el recorrido desde la calle a la suite del hotel, él avanzó con la cabeza gacha, ocultando el rostro tras su mano libre, porque Marie Ann se negaba a soltarlo mientras le agradecía una y otra vez, entre muffin y muffin, sonriente.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando estuvieron dentro del cuarto.

Marie Ann vio el bolso cerca de la puerta.

—Entonces ¿va a regresar conmigo, _sir_? —inquirió emocionada con los ojos muy abiertos— ¡Los chicos se pondrán muy contentos!

—Pasa —le pidió mientras cerraba la puerta— ¡Y no toques nada! —le advirtió sabiendo que era un desastre andante. Le sacó la mochila y continuó hablando mientras se quitaba el abrigo— Pero que vuelva y te acepte no significa que te ayudaré ¿te queda claro?

—Le prometo que no cometeré ningún error, _sir_. Daré lo mejor de mí y no lo molestaré. Ni siquiera notará que estoy ahí…

—Marie Ann, estás prometiendo demasiadas cosas —abrió la puerta del armario para guardar la mochila, el bolso y el abrigo— Me encantará ver cuánto aguantas y si serás capaz de cumplirlas —cerró la puerta del armario—. Yo voy a tomar café ¿Qué tomarás tú?

Como respuesta sólo tuvo el silencio.

—¿Marie Ann? —se adentró a la habitación— ¿Marie Ann?

No estaba en la salita, tal vez había entrado al baño. Se volteó en esa dirección y la encontró despatarrada en la cama, durmiendo. La bolsa vacía de muffins se le había caído de las manos.

Christian suspiró ¡Que Dios le diera paciencia!

.

Ese mismo día, cuatro horas después, Axel, Fabrizio y Ariel estaban en el estudio de grabación de la casa aguardando para iniciar el ensayo. Ariel miró de reojo a Marie Ann que llevaba unos anteojos negros para ocultar sus ojeras, pero no por eso dejaba de lucir su sonrisa. Intentaba hacer cosas u observar a los demás para no caer dormida.

No necesitó decir nada para que Ariel adivinara que todo había salido bien.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Julia seguida por Christian. Claramente habían estado discutiendo para ponerse de acuerdo.

Axel se levantó como un resorte y abrazó a su amigo con fuerza mientras éste trataba de apartarse interponiendo sus brazos.

—¡Ya, Axel! —su amigo se apartó— Ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo en tonterías. Tenemos que ensayar.

Fabrizio y Ariel se sonrieron: nunca pero nunca Chris iba a admitir que eso se debía a su obstinación.

—Espera, Chris… —Axel se alejó dudoso— ¿Estás seguro? ¿quieres ensayar con _Marie Ann_?

—¡No! ¡Con Tonia! —le contestó irónico— ¡Por su puesto que vamos a ensayar con Marie Ann! ¿con quién, sino? —replicó impaciente— ¿Tú la querías con nosotros, no?

—Bueno, sí. Pero si a ti no…

Marie Ann se removió incómoda en su sitio.

—¿Por qué no empezamos ya? —intervino Ariel— Julia nos comunicó esta mañana que la semana que viene tenemos que presentarnos en el Festival de Tigre. Ya estamos cortos de tiempo.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, justamente de eso estábamos _hablando_… entre otras cosas —el músico y la manager se lanzaron rayos con los ojos—. Será mejor que me vaya y los deje trabajar.

Chris abrió la puerta mecánicamente como diciendo _"¡Sí, es lo mejor!"_

Ariel comenzó a tocar unas notas al azar en el piano mientras los demás tomaban su posición.

—Como es la primera vez que tocamos juntos, deberíamos calentar. —propuso Fabrizio— Marie Ann, cuando empezamos los ensayos comenzamos con una canción que nos gusta… puesto que después nos hartaremos de tocar las nuestras. Como eres la nueva ¿con qué te gustaría empezar?

—N… no sé —ella no conocía mucho de música popular y no quería arriesgarse a hacer el ridículo. Se puso más nerviosa cuando Christian la miró como diciendo _"¡Dilo ahora!"_

—¿Qué te parece _"Maria"_? —aventuró Ariel.

—Bueno… —cerró los ojos y entonó—: _"Aaaaaaavee…"_

Ariel se rió mientras Christian rodó los ojos.

—No esa _"Maria"_ —aclaró Ariel— Me refería a _"Maria"_ de Blondie ¿la recuerdas?

—_Ah… yeah… a little…_

—¡Perfecto! Entonces —Fabrizio alzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y golpeó las baquetas al tiempo que contaba—. Un, dos, tres ¡Fuego!

Al comienzo empezó débil y se confundió en dos o tres palabras. Christian tocaba la guitarra pero no prestaba la menor atención: aquello le parecía tal tortura que la cortó mucho antes de que llegara al estribillo.

—¡Marie Ann! —ella dio un respingo y se alejó del micrófono— ¿A caso no puedes seguirnos? ¡Has entrado mal y te has perdido tres veces tan sólo en el primer verso!

—_Sorry… I´ll do better… promise!_

—¡Vamos de nuevo! —anunció Fabrizio.

Aspiró aire y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la melodía para entrar a tiempo marcando el tiempo con los dedos de su mano derecha. Empezó flaqueando pero luego se centró en la modulación de su voz y se mantuvo constante, casi monótona. Si no hacía algo estaba segura de que _sir_ la cortaría otra vez.

¡Oh! Pero al llegar al estribillo se reclinó levemente hacia atrás y el aire que había contenido en el estómago le alcanzó para que su voz se prolongara y sonara armónica, fresca y argentina. _"Mariaaa, you've gotta see her…"_

Ariel se sonrió, pero Christian que no se esperaba aquello la miró de reojo. Axel perdió el ritmo con el bajo y Fabrizio en cambio tocó con más energía riéndose de la impresión que le había causado.

—¡Eso ha sido fantástico! —exclamó cuando terminaron.

—Sí… —aceptó Christian de malagana. Ariel y Marie Ann se sonrieron—, y lo sería aún más si no cerrara los ojos para cantar —la sonrisa de ella se le borró del rostro.

—¿Por qué has dicho "¡Fuego!" antes, al empezar? — le preguntó a Fab que la estaba felicitando.

—¡Oh! Es por cábala: una costumbre que tenemos para empezar a tocar. Nos rotamos para contar a los inicios… Ya te tocará a ti el privilegio…

—¿Podemos seguir, por favor? —Christian los obligó a prestar atención mientras se acomodaba para empezar a tocar de nuevo. Se volvió hacia ella— ¿Qué tal si seguimos con _"Días miércoles"_? —estaba a punto de comenzar cuando ella se removió inquieta en su sitio.

—Mmmm… _sir_, esa no me la acuerdo…

—A ver ¿y de cuál sí te acuerdas?

—Mmmm… ¿Qué tal _"Las flores del armario"_?

—¡Olvídalo! Esa es una balada.

—¿_"Tus sueños violetas"_?

Ariel se removió en su sitio intentando contener la sonrisa que se le dibujaba en los labios.

—¡No! —negó Christian.

—¿_"Un libro sin hojas"_?

Christian dejó lentamente la guitarra en su aparador y se volteó hacia ella para tomarla por un brazo y decirle conteniéndose con el mejor de los semblantes (que a Axel hace algún tiempo le hicieron temer por su vida): —Acompáñame, por favor.

Y sin más se desaparecieron tras la puerta.

—¡JULIA!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué gritas? ¡No soy sorda! —apareció por un corredor con Lucke a su espalda alarmado por el llamado.

—Esta… _chica_… —la apuntó acusadoramente por si no le quedaba claro que se refería a ella— ¡No se sabe nuestras canciones! —escupió entre dientes.

—¿Cómo que no?

—¡Sólo se sabe las baladas!

Julia pasó la mirada del rostro enfurecido de Christian al rostro temeroso de Marie Ann.

—Bueno, tendrás que enseñárselas ¿y qué? —se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

—"¿Y qué?" —repitió indignado— ¡Vengan para acá! —y la tomó una por el brazo y las paseó por toda la casa, hasta el jardín y hasta el depósito del fondo. Abrió la puerta y las metió dentro. Lucke que los venía siguiendo entró por voluntad propia.

—¡Tú me metiste en esto, tú se las enseñas!

—¡¿Yo? —inquirió horrorizada, más porque estaba de vuelta en ese cuartito que por la noche le había parecido más limpio que a la luz del día, que por los gritos y la expresión de Christian— ¡Tengo muchas cosas que hacer! —replicó.

—Desde nuestros inicios estás con nosotros; Te las debes saber ¿no? —inquirió con satisfacción— ¡Pues imagina cuanto bien le harás a esta banda! —cerró de un portazo y los tres dieron un respingo. Bonito salió de su escondite y comenzó a girar alrededor de ellos contento por la visita.

—Imagino que las baladas que sabes son las que canta Ariel, ¿no? —habló Julia más para sí que para los otros dos.

—Sip —aceptó Marie Ann a su lado. La manager suspiró resignada.

—Bueno… tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Esa tarde se la pasaron allí dentro sentados en ronda, cantando y cantando una y otra vez las canciones del grupo, con Bonito a su lado ladrando cuando hacían palmas o se reían mucho. Cuando se aburrieron, tomaron un viejo mango de escobillón para hacer un micrófono con pie e hicieron su propio karaoke con representación y todo.

Lucke era el que tenía mejor repertorio porque se sabía cada una de las canciones, sobre todo las que había interpretado Tonia. Cuando se paró para tomar su puesto en el "escenario" empezó a hacer movimientos con la pelvis muy a lo Elvis Presley y ellas se desternillaron de la risa. Luego, Julia ya algo desalineada, con la camisa fuera de la cintura de la falda y el pelo recogido en un moño improvisado, tomó un plumero y acompañó a su amigo con la "guitarra".

Revisando algunas cajas, encontraron viejas guirnaldas de Navidad que Marie Ann se puso alrededor del cuello y a Bonito, y se pusieron a bailar y a tontear hasta que se ocultó el sol.

Los siguientes días continuaron trabajando sin descanso. Por las mañanas ensayaban las canciones en el estudio de la productora, hacían diversas pruebas de sonido y adaptaban las canciones que anteriormente cantaba Tonia a los tonos de voz de Marie Ann. Podrían haberlo hecho más sencillo, eligiendo las canciones necesarias para tocar en el show que se les avecinaba, pero Christian insistió en que primero tenía que cantar todas las canciones y de allí elegirían las que interpretaba mejor.

También por las mañanas era cuando más irritado estaba Christian ya que Yvonne los seguía para todos lados con las cámaras, haciendo preguntas para el reality que le descolocaban (_"¿Tienes dientes sensibles?"_), entorpeciendo el trabajo y pegándose como una ventosa…

Especialmente a Christian.

Así que era por las tardes cuando _realmente_ trabajaban, sin nadie que le molestara, sin que las canciones quedaran a medias… sin descansos.

—¿Dónde está Axel? —preguntó Christian al entrar al cuarto, luego de sacarse de encima a Yvonne.—Sabe que no debemos perder el tiempo.

Acababan de regresar de almorzar. Ariel estaba tocando el piano buscando las notas correctas para que Marie Ann cantara una nueva canción. Mientras, Fabrizio estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas apoyadas en otra silla, mientras leía interesado una revista.

—Estaba abajo con unos publicistas… —comentó sin levantar la vista.

Christian le sacó la revista de las manos haciendo que se reincorporara para recuperarla —¿Estás leyendo la revista "Cosmopolitan"?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quién leería esa basura? Sólo estoy viendo las fotos de las modelos en bikini —se la sacó de las manos y volvió a sentarse desafiante.

Christian se cruzó de brazos aguardando. Ariel y Marie Ann hacía rato que habían dejado de trabajar escuchando la conversación de esos dos.

—Mmmm —Fabrizio pasó rápidamente unas páginas y comenzó a leer— No te enojes, no es mi culpa. Aquí dice que Marte está en la casa de Leo y que por eso estás un poco beligerante hoy. —elevó la mirada socarrona a su amigo. Ariel giró la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa que se le escapaba—. Pero te sugieren que te tomes las cosas con calma porque empeorará por la noche. Evita las peleas… Deberías relajarte.

—¡Ya deja de tontear! —Christian le quitó nuevamente la revista, mientras Fabrizio pasaba tras su espalda riéndose con Ariel sin que el otro los viera—. Cuando llegue Axel, yo…

—¡CHRISTIAN! —las puertas se abrieron con un estruendo y por ellas apareció Axel como un rayo— ¡Las gemelas Llorens hacen una fiesta esta noche en el Club Blue y nos invitaron!

—¡No! —exclamó Fabrizio saltando como un resorte— ¿estás hablando de las gemelas Llorens, las modelos Llorens, las que están re super re buenas y que tienen amigas modelos super re buenas también? ¡Tenemos que ir! —los dos amigos chocaron las palmas entusiasmados.

—¡Ni de broma! Mañana no habrá quien los levante del suelo y aún nos queda mucho por hacer —Christian se colgó la correa de la guitarra y tomó su posición.

—¡Oye, Chris! Nos has tenido practicando durante cinco días seguidos sin descanso y sin ver la luz natural…

—Desde luego en un club no hay luz natural tampoco…

—…y sin tener relaciones… _sociales_. Puede que el sádico de Ariel —el aludido elevó las cejas por verse involucrado— te siga en tu obsesión de la perfección pero nosotros tenemos una vida y tenemos que disfrutarla.

—Sólo quedan cuatro días para el Festival de Tigre ¿Puede ser que aguantes cuatro días más?

—No, un hombre tiene sus necesidades… y ser popular y emborracharse en todas las fiestas son unas de ellas —objetó Axel secundado por el asentimiento con la cabeza de Fabrizio.

Julia pasó junto a la puerta y regresó unos pasos para asomarse por el hueco.

—¡Oh, chicos, lo olvidaba! Me comunicaron que hay una fiesta en el Club Blue y estamos invitados. Lucke los tiene que preparar y a las once los espero en la cochera para salir.

Fab y Axel se abrazaron y empezaron a dar vueltas.

—¡Oh, claro que no! ¿Desde cuándo tú decides? —le espetó Christian furioso— No iremos y es mi última palabra.

—¡Oh, sí iremos y es la última palabra del presidente! —imitó el tono enfadado y la cara de amargura. Al ver que el semblante de él no prometía nada bueno, se aclaró la garganta y continuó— ¡Vamos! ¡Piensa en la publicidad! Además hay que promocionar a Marie Ann… recuerda que en la última fiesta estuvo borracha…

—¡No estuve borracha! —contestó poniéndose roja.

—Lo que sea… —se volvió para salir de allí— ¡Recuerden: los espero en la cochera a las once!

—¡Sí! —exclamaron entusiasmados Axel y Fabrizio.

Así la tarde resultó ser completamente infructífera para Christian y ya a las ocho tuvo que dejar salir a Marie Ann para que la prepararan (_"¡¿Cuánto tiempo puede necesitar una mujer para prepararse? ¡Dios!"_). Se quedaron ellos ajustando detalles pero no lograban ultimarlos porque dos de los integrantes estaban más que distraídos. Cuando finalmente ellos estuvieron listos y bajaron al estacionamiento se encontraron con un tumulto de gente al vehículo que los transportaría.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ariel.

—El presidente dio permiso para que vinieran con nosotros Yvonne y los técnicos del programa. Pero su camioneta se descompuso y vamos a viajar todos juntos.

—Dime que es una broma —pidió Christian ya sin ánimos de vivir.

—No, no lo es —se regodeó la manager. Mientras Yvonne hacía una de sus escenitas colgándosele del brazo al músico.

—¿No es una suerte? —exclamó la modelo— ¡Podremos viajar juntos y así no nos aburriremos!

Él pensaba todo lo contrario.

De repente hubo un pequeño revuelo entre la gente que esperaba porque el chofer del vehículo averiado confirmó que no podía arreglarlo y las personas comenzaron a moverse en torno a la única combi disponible para acomodar el equipo y subirse en él.

Los chicos fueron los primeros, pero Christian le cedió el lugar a otra persona luego de que subiera Yvonne para no viajar junto a ella y, cuando quiso darse cuenta se le habían adelantado dos personas más.

—¿Dónde está Marie Ann? —preguntó Julia desde arriba.

—Me dijo que iba al baño, pero fue hace rato —le respondió Lucke a su lado— ¿le habrá sucedido algo?

—Iré por ella —se ofreció Ariel haciendo el intento de levantarse de su asiento, pero iba a incomodar a las demás personas que ya habían ocupado su lugar. Puesto que Christian era el único integrante de la banda que aguardaba abajo con otros tres técnicos, habló.

—Deja, yo iré por ella —Christian rodó los ojos resignado. Lo que le faltaba: hacer de niñera.

Ya había caminado un largo trecho cuando ella apareció a la vuelta del pasillo con rapidez, con un brazo extendido cercano a la pared en caso de perder el equilibrio. Tenía puesto un vestido negro pero con algunas lentejuelas negras que brillaban en la falda de encaje y esos zapatos negros acordonados con tacón muy alto.

—Lo siento, es que apenas puedo caminar con esto —se disculpó antes de que él dijera nada puesto que pudo adivinarlo por su semblante

—Sólo ven; nos están esperando —y se dio la vuelta para caminar delante de ella.

Pero de regreso a la cochera no estaba ni la combi ni nadie. Christian se detuvo en seco. El lugar estaba desierto.

—¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó inocentemente Marie Ann.

Christian la ignoró e hizo una llamada.

—¡Oh, Chris! —contestó Fabrizio entre risas. De fondo se escuchaba la música alta y risas de personas— Estaba por llamarte… Julia iba a hacerlo pero le entró una llamada y…

—¿En dónde están?

—¿Cómo? ¿No te oigo bien? ¡Ah, sí, cierto! ¿Está Marie Ann contigo? —evidentemente no estaba concentrado, alguien le daba letra de lo que debía decir— Lo siento, amigo, es largo de contar pero hubo un revuelo aquí cuando fuiste por ella y cuando nos subimos todos de nuevo en la van, pensamos que estaban con nosotros. Pero puedes venirte en el auto, ¿no?

Se habían ido. Sin él.

Se habían olvidado de él.

—¡¿Cómo que con el auto? ¡Está en casa! ¡Hoy vinimos todos juntos en la cami…! ¿Hola? ¿Hola? —la llamada se había cortado.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

Él se dio vuelta precipitadamente.

—¡Tú! ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Si no es una cosa es otra! ¡Por tu culpa se…!

—¿Se han olvidado de usted? —aventuró tímidamente.

Vaya… ¡Qué directa! ¡Pero no podía admitir una cosa así! ¡Él, una estrella de fama internacional!

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nos han plantado porque tú te tardabas!

Y comenzó a caminar con sus pasos largos, molesto, para salir del estacionamiento a la calle. Estaba furioso, tan furioso que se iba a tomar un taxi e iba a ir a _esa_ condenada fiesta e iba a agarrar a _esos_ amigos suyos a las patadas y se iban a volver temprano a casa.

Sí, eso iba a hacer…

—_Sir_ ¿ahora a dónde vamos? —preguntó Marie Ann que intentaba seguirle el paso, cosa muy difícil por las zancadas que daba él y los tacos de ella.

—¡Deja de fastidiar! —alzó una ceja— En primer lugar ¿quién dijo que podías seguirme?

—¡Ah! Lo siento mucho si lo incomodé, _sir_; no era mi intención. Pero no sabría que hacer si me quedo sola. No sé dónde queda ese Club Azul y Julia dijo que era muy importante que fuera.

—Es Club Blue —le corrigió con impaciencia— Y si vienes conmigo al menos mantente atrás: si te caes no quiero que me lleves contigo al suelo.

—Cómo usted diga, _sir_.

—Ahora cállate que intentaré conseguir un taxi…

—_Sir_… es un viernes por la noche. La gente sale, no creo que haya uno disponible en la calle. ¿Por qué mejor no volvemos y le pedimos a la recepcionista que nos consiga uno?

—Creo que acabo de decir que te callaras —Marie Ann apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros. Ya se sentía culpable de que hubieran dejado _sir_ porque ella se demoró—. Así está mejor —siguió caminando sólo acompañado por el taconeo que ella producía a su espalda. Cuando él se detenía el ruidito también. Era como si un perrito de la calle lo siguiera dócilmente.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y de pronto recordó que tal vez no tenía efectivo porque compraba todo con tarjetas. Mientras continuaba su camino mirando a los autos que iban en sentido contrario, sacó la billetera y comenzó a contar lo que tenía.

—Creo que esto alcanzará… —dejó de hurgar en la cartera. De repente sólo estaba oyendo el amortiguado sonido de sus propios pasos. Se volvió y no se encontró a nadie detrás de él— ¿Marie Ann? ¿Y ahora dónde se habrá metido? —preguntó mientras deshacía lo andado lamentándose de su suerte.

No anduvo mucho cuando distinguió el sonido apagado de un chillido y un golpe en el suelo, lo que hubiera pasado desapercibido entre los demás ruidos de la ciudad si no se hubiera aproximado. Christian volteó el rostro hacia la derecha a la entrada de un callejón que se formaba entre dos edificios. Cuando la sombra que se movía se situó debajo de la luz de una de las puertas laterales, lo vio con claridad.

Un hombre arrastraba a Marie Ann hacia la profundidad del callejón, sujetándola de la cintura con un brazo y tapándole la boca con el otro mientras ella se debatía sacudiendo las piernas desesperada intentando liberarse en una lucha silenciosa.

—¡Hey! —gritó sin pensarlo a la vez que se adentraba al lugar. El hombre se detuvo y ella dejó de luchar para mirar a Christian con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

¡Realmente! ¿Qué? ¿no se notaba? Un segundo después se sintió ridículo y el tipo se rió de él.

—Sólo me quiero divertir con la damita —dijo el sujeto arrastrando las palabras. Marie Ann abrió más lo ojos y comenzó a negar nerviosamente con la cabeza y Christian sintió que se acercaban dos sujetos más a su espalda, uno a cada lado. Pudo ver sus sombras proyectándose en el suelo— ¿Por qué mejor tú no te diviertes con mis amigos? Quizás puedas ser generoso con ellos ¿qué te parece?…

Estaban rodeados. ¡Tenía que sacarlos a ambos a allí! ¡Ya!

—¿Eso es lo que quieren? ¿Dinero? ¿eso es? —se sacó la billetera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y la tiró a los pies de Marie Ann que ya empezaba a llorar silenciosamente. —¡Tomen! Aquí tienen un reloj si quieren, pero déjenla en paz…

Los sujetos de atrás se reían y acercaban mientras él aflojaba la malla metálica del reloj. Pero en vez de tirarlo, lo deslizó hasta la palma de su mano para encerrarlo en el puño.

Giró veloz hacia la izquierda y el primero cayó de rodillas al suelo con un golpe certero a las costillas.

Lo que no había pensado es qué haría a continuación…

.

.

.

.

.:·**·:.:·**·:.:·**·:.:·**·:.:·**·:.:·**·.:·**·:.:·**·:.:·**·:.:·**·:.:·**·:.:·**·:.

Hola!

Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a los que me escribieron (se los agradezco un montón) y además les debo una disculpa por la demora. No tengo excusa, soy una vaga o cuando los planetas se alinean para que pueda escribir algo impide que lo haga.

Ahora paso a hacer algunas aclaraciones:

En primer lugar, algo que se me había olvidado, es que el nombre de Axel, no es ese, sino Julián Esteban. Axel es sólo su sobrenombre, el cual ni siquiera se escribe así. Se escribe "A (punto) x (punto) el" , porque quería que fuera como WillIam ya que Axel es el que se encarga de hacer las rimas de hip hop en algunas canciones y bueno… fanfiction no me dejó escribirlo de esa manera, así que saque los puntos

(y tambien tuve que separar super califragilistico espialidoso! porque me la borraba; alguien sabe como hacer para que no borre las palabras tan largas?)

Referencias:

Algunos programas y personajes que son nombrados en este capítulo forman parte de la cultura popular (mayormente latinoamericana). Para los extranjeros que pueden no saber de qué hablan los chicos, les dejo las siguientes referencias:

- "Video Match": programa de más de 20 años que se dedicaba a pasar bloopers en un comienzo y luego se hizo muy popular con las cámaras ocultas a famosos. Sigue vigente con otro nombre con el que su conductor aún se dedica a cof (robar) cof.

- "La Usurpadora": me reí mucho hasta de imaginar esta escena! Esta novela mexicana es de 1998 y se trata de una gemela buena que se hace pasar por la mala. Buena novela y la están dando por cable (Grabriela Spanic es muy bonita!)

- Marie Fredriksson: es la voz femenina del mundialmente conocido dúo "Roxette" … y por su puesto que Christian sabe que está viva, sólo lo dijo por decir…

- La canción de "Maria" de Blondie en la que me inspiré para que cantara Marie Ann es la versión que canta Kim Ah Joong en la película "200 Pounds Beauty" (Claro que Marie Ann la canta en inglés. Pero me gusta esta versión porque tiene mucha energía)

Quiero dedicarle este cap a Gisele que le pedí que me dejara un review y ni bola me dio! Sé que está muy ocupada pero espero que cuando tenga tiempo pueda leer esto y darme su opinión. Te extraño mucho!

Espero sus comentarios y hasta el próximo cap!


End file.
